Playing With A Full Deck
by The BlackJackies
Summary: What do 2 thieves, a policeman in training, a rich businessman and a mob boss have in common? Only that all their lives are intertwined. (An AU fic, OCxGeorge and OCxSai, RR)
1. Default Chapter

The morning of the party no one knew that their lives would change forever or for that matter, for better or worst. Mayor Nastasha Zabigov was preparing a speech for the party that Madame Louise was hosting for the media and museum. She was donating a great deal of her family's treasures to Gundarium's Museum of Art, Science and History and decided to make a rather big deal of it.  
  
Down town in a dark room in the China Jade, a part time restaurant, part time whore house and full time crime den, Master Wong, the king pin of all underground crimes flipped the card deck in his hands. He looked at a newspaper in front of him as an evil grin came to his face. Tonight he would become and even more wealthy man...that is, if THEY didn't screw up.  
  
Up town a little, in the police department, locker room, two young men were changing into uniform."I'm telling you! This is going to be so damn boring!"The younger of the two said with a look of pain on his face.  
  
"Don't worry about Saici. You're only going because you have to go."The other said with a smile. There was a bandage on his right cheek and he let his finger run over it.   
  
Sai Saici, the son of the head detective of the police department, looked at the man."Kasshu quit playing with it. It's not gonna heal right if you keep messing with it." He turned to button up his shirt. He heard his friend curse under his breath,  
  
"Damn punk..."  
  
Sai couldn't help but smile. "At least he cut your face and not your throat bro."  
  
Domon Kasshu looked at him and smiled. "And I was pretty too."  
  
They both laughed and went on changing.  
  
Up town, way up town, in his pent house above his business, de Sand and Rose, young bachelor Mr. de Sand laid in his bed watching the news.  
  
"Madame Louise with reveal her family's treasures tonight." The woman said with a smile. "Tonight will be an interesting invent."  
  
Click, the TV was turn off. "Yes..." de Sand said with an odd smile."It certainly will."  
  
The sun reflected a white hue off the windows of the museum. It was the center of excitement and crawling with people belonging to the local news stations down to a mob of security guards at the front doors. However, even with all the watchmen about, two unexpected guests went unnoticed. Standing toward the sough end of the building, two girls were closely inspecting the grounds. There was a suspicious air about them, yet no one took notice.  
  
There must have been a slip in the security shifts; the front was under close watch, where as the rest of the building seemed to be left alone. The two girls moved silently, taking very close note of anything and everything around the museum. Both of them looked like ordinary girls. They both had shades of brown hair in short styles. One might have mistaken them for sisters.  
  
The younger girl stood looking through the window at all the paintings and sculptures inside. Her blue eyes darted about the room, spying different treasures. Reaching up with her right hand she pushed her glasses back up onto her nose. "Oi! Rachel, what are we going for? Paintings? Rare jewels? Hopefully no statues right?" She turned looking to her friend, and brushed her short golden brown hair behind her ears.  
  
"Jill, we're not robbing the museum, we're going for stuff the guest bring in. There money and jewelry, whatever we can get our hands on." Rachel moved over to the window eyeing the items inside. Her green eyes brightened as they landed on a jewel case centered in the room. "Though that beauty would be a nice steal." Reaching up she twirled her left index finger around in her short brown hair. "Too bad that'll be on heavy guard."  
  
Jill looked at the gem in the case. It sparkled as the sun beamed through the window and reflected off its surface. "It sure is nice...Though even if we did grab it, we wouldn't be able to keep it for long."  
  
Rachel gave an odd smirk at the comment and walked on to "admire" the museum and security system. She looked over her shoulder at a guard. He was watching Jill who seemed to become a little too bold and pressed her face against the window. Rachel rolled her eyes and gave an odd whistle. Jill looked up, also causing the guard to look at her. "Come on, you wanted to see the paintings!"  
  
Jill laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, but they don't shine like these guys." Jill said as she hurried over to Rachel, who genteelly but firmly bopped her head a little.  
  
"I'll give you something that shines." Rachel said in an odd voice but then moved on. "Come on..."  
  
As she walked, Jill kept her eyes on the jewel case until they we're far enough past the window she could no longer see it. Turning her gaze to her friend in front of her she smiled. Rachel had always looked out for Jill. She was six years older and the only family Jill had ever had. Both Rachel and her had been on their own since a young age. The older girl had always been an inspiration to Jill; she wanted to be just like Rachel. It was the admiration that had led her into the thieving life style. The addiction started with a candy bar when she was six and now at 17, she was staking out a museum.   
  
While she walked and thought back on her childhood, Jill failed to notice the rock in her path. Stumbling over it and landing on the grass trim around the building, shook her from her daze. "Damn it!" Standing back up, she dusted off her shorts. "What a place to keep a rock, in the middle of where people walk. Hey Rachel, can't we go yet? I swear we've circled the area three times already."  
  
Rachel eyed a small vent on the side of the museum. She raised a brow after a thought entered her mind, which was quickly followed by smirk and then a frown, as she heard Jill fall and tumble. She looked at the girl quickly, making sure she was all right. When she saw she was fine she frown more. "Quit clowning around." She said calmly but not harsh. She took a look back at the vent and then rolled her eyes playfully at Jill's comment to go. "Just a sec, kid..." She could almost hear Jill cringe at the mention of being called kid.  
  
For as long as Rachel knew her, Jill never wanted to be called kid. Rachel looked around the museum one last time and then turn. "Ok...come on."  
  
Jill mumbled something about it being time and then hurried off ahead of her to walk down the sidewalk. Rachel watched Jill bounce along and smiled slightly. Jill was always a happy girl. Even when times where the hardest for them and she always was loyal to her. Even at a young age, Jill saw no wrong in Rachel; at least that's how she put it.  
  
Rachel had always had a hard life, when her mother died and her father began to drink, she was taken away to live in a foster home. That's where she met Jill. The little blue eyed girl almost at once adopted her as an older sister, and Rachel had to admit...she liked it.  
  
Jill looked back over her shoulder at Rachel and smiled. She slowed till Rachel was side by side with her. "I'm hungry; what about you?"  
  
Rachel smiled lightly and shook her head. "When are you not hungry? But sure, I could go for a little something."  
  
Jill made a face and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not always hungry, I just like to eat. Not that it matters, I never gain a pound." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at Rachel playfully. "I say we stop in for a piece of cake or maybe a cookie, from that coffee house down the street."  
  
"Cake and cookies? You keep eating things like that and you will start gaining pounds." Rachel reached over and ruffled Jill's hair. "Alright, a sweet tooth break, then it's back to work. We have a lot to take care of before tonight."  
  
They continued down the street, walking the rest of the way to the coffeehouse in silence. Upon reaching the small cafe, Jill happily bounded inside and pressed her face against the dessert case. Rachel stood behind her and shook her head laughing to herself.  
  
"I want a piece of German Chocolate Cake." Jill looked up to the woman behind the counter. "Um...please." She smiled sheepishly, then looked back to Rachel.  
  
"I'll just have a sugar cookie." She stepped forward and pulled some money out of her pocket, placing it on the counter.  
  
Jill raised a brow. "Let me pay for my cake, Rachel."  
  
"It's okay, my treat this time." Rachel smiled and took her cookie from the woman behind the counter, then walked over to a table. "Grab your cake... there are other people waiting in line."  
  
Jill nodded and took her plate, then hurried to her seat. "You really didn't have to pay ya know." She took a bite of her snack. "Oh this tastes so good! I could eat this stuff for every meal of the day."  
  
Rachel smiled as she watched Jill eat and began to nimble on her cookie. There was too much on her mind right now to eat. This was going to be their best job...and because HE was involved, their most dangerous as well. 'Damnit,' she thought to herself. I was too cocky, I should have been more aware of my surroundings. She hated the way he treated Jill and she hated the way he touched her. She frowned at the thought of him rolling his hands over her shoulders. A cold shiver ran down her back and she looked at the window. After tonight though...she smiled. "Eat up, Jill. We got to hurry back soon." She looked at the girl. After tonight, they'd both be free. 


	2. Chapter 2

On an average day the Police Department was anything but exciting. Today however, it was bustling with action. With the party that night at the museum, everyone would have to be working extra shifts and extra hours. Every officer would be patrolling the museum at one point of the day, and those who didn't receive the party shift were considered lucky.  
  
In the police rec. room, two men sat with rather annoyed faces. The older man got up and walked over to the mirror, running his finger over the bandage on his cheek. In his last assignment, he had received a rather nasty cut and he was bothered by the fact it would leave a scar on his face.   
  
The younger man looked up and rolled his eyes at his commanding officer. "You know if you keep messing with it, it's only gonna get worse, Bro."  
  
"I know I know, Sai, but the thing itches." Domon turned to look at the boy he was training. "So what do you think about your dad assigning us to the party watch tonight?"  
  
Sai made a face and leaned back on the chair he was sitting in. "It really sucks. That party is going to be a real bore. I mean, who in their right mind would try anything at that place? It would just be dumb and a waste of time."  
  
Domon shook his head and smiled slightly. "Well then our job should be easy. Look at it this way, it's good practice for you."  
  
Sai rolled his eyes. "Yay, that's all I need." He said in a rather dry tone, which only caused Domon to laugh a bit harder.  
  
"Oh come on, when I was your age, I would have killed to get a chance like you."  
  
Sai looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess..."  
  
"You guess?" Domon asked a bit annoyed.   
  
Sai looked at him with an odd face. "Look it's not that I don't care, it's just...well...I'm never given a chance. My father thinks...I don't know what he thinks. It seems I get all the easy jobs instead of the really good ones. I can't do anything with out his permission and I have no personal life anymore."  
  
Domon smiled and messed Sai's hair up. "Welcome to the force kid."  
  
Sai smiled and pushed his hand away. "Ah shut up." He said with a laugh and walked off to the main desk.   
  
Domon laughed more but then paused as he looked at himself once more.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Sai's voice shouted from the front.   
  
Domon made a face and made his way towards the lad. "Just like his old man too...eyes everywhere."  
  
Lonbai Saici was filling out some paper works when he heard his son shout. He looked up to see him looking towards the back and then laughed; but the moment his son saw him he looked down and then saluted. Lonbai nodded and then looked back down at his paper work. This party was a crime lord's wet dream. He gave a deep sigh and then looked back at his son.   
  
Kasshu was next to him. Domon was one of his best and he wanted his son to be one of the best too. He tried to be a little easy on his son. His wife died giving birth to him. Lonbai felt he had always gave Sai what he needed, but lately, something seemed different about him. That was why he decided that he need to give him some work. The party; he had heard the others saying it would be boring, but Lonbai knew other wise.  
  
Though he couldn't prove it, Wong was going to be involved somehow. A shiver ran down his back. God he hated that man. No matter what happened in this town, it was somehow always linked back to Wong.  
  
Besides Wong, there was one other name at the top of the wanted list, Cat. There was no doubt that this thief would be at party as well. The true identity of this man was unknown, yet there were many leads pointing to a local businessman, George de Sand. Unfortunately, if the leads were wrong and they charged the wealthy man, it would bring bad publicity to the department.  
  
On the other hand, there was a stack of leads that pointed to Yuki Morrow, a young accountant that worked at Mr. de Sand's company. He handled almost all the company's paper work dealing with income and profits. Which made him a prime suspect as well.   
  
Both set of leads were fairly solid and figuring out which were the right one's to follow is a job that had been going on for a few years now. Either way, Cat was going to be attending the party, and with more than rubbing elbows with the city's finest on his mind.  
  
***  
  
  
  
The purple eyes in the doorway watched the blue haired man from across the hall. George de Sand showed little emotion as he watched the lad known as Yuki Morrow, look through some paper work and then file them. Ever since that man had started to work for him, things in George's life had changed greatly. Rumors had begun to form about him, ideas, and stories. George frown at the thoughts in his head  
  
Morrow was linked somehow, but how and why? Was he out for revenge? Wanted money? He did not know. It bothered him. Yuki Morrow looked up at the businessman. They glared at one another for a long moment until both gave an odd smile and nodded to one another. That man is as calm as a cat. George raised a brow but let his thoughts pass. He turned quickly and entered his office.   
  
A vase of fresh roses were siting on a near by table. He looked at it for a moment and then took out a rose, bringing it close to his mouth. He began to think. Tonight; everyone in the city was ecstatic about it. He had thoughts not to go. He looked at the invitation on his desk and picked it up. He looked the golden letters over and frowned more. Maria Louise made no secrets about the way she felt for him.  
  
He had been encouraged to continue to see her. She was wealthy, like him. Had power, much like him as well and had all the charm and manners of a refine young lady. However, she was boring. She was proper and respectable, but boring; and talked too much. He smiled at his thoughts and then placed the rose down. He looked at the invitation once more.  
  
He felt bored already just by thinking about going. He quickly placed the invitation down and turned as if he was going to leave. He stopped and looked at it once more. An odd smile came to his face.   
  
"Very well, I do not know why, but I feel tonight, it will be very interesting if I show up."  
  
***  
  
It was cold and dark in the back room of the restaurant. That's the way Wong liked it, and being the boss, his word was law. Even from the outside, the China Jade was an eerie building. It was in a run down area of town and usually crawling with sleazy people.  
  
The girls stood on the sidewalk outside the building, not wanting to enter though they both knew they had to.   
  
"Do we have to go in Rachel? It smells bad in there and it gives me the creeps." Jill shook her head and held her nose. "You can smell the stench from out here, it makes me sick."  
  
Rachel nodded then shook her head. "I know, but, after tonight, we won't have to worry about ever coming back to this place. From now on, everything we take will be ours to keep."  
  
"I sure hope you're right Rachel." Jill crossed her arms over her chest, waiting to follow the other girl inside.  
  
Rachel looked at the building for a moment. Many times she wanted to run away, take Jill and just run, but she knew she couldn't. They, he would find her. Hurt them and crush them like bugs. It didn't matter to him who he killed or hurt on his way up to power, he just wanted power. Rachel took a breath and marched through the door. She whispered to Jill before they entered, "Stay close to me."  
  
The front was dark and cold and a few odd looking men were eating at old moldy tables that were beginning to fall apart. A large man stood in the back by a door. When he saw them he nodded, but showed no emotion. Rachel never really knew his name. Argo... something. She had heard it once and she wasn't even sure if his name was Argo. Everyone around him just called him Fist, and boy, fists he did have.   
  
"Ah, my favorite girls in the world." A cold oily voice called out to them from the other side of the door. Fist opened it and let them in. There he was. Rachel couldn't help by sneer and Jill couldn't help but ball her hands up into fist. The man in front of them was a good-looking man, but his personality and soulless heart made him a monster.   
  
"Hello...girls." He raised a brow at the word girls. It caused shivers to run down both Jill and Rachel's backs. "Is everything set for tonight?" He calmly asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that. We'll get what you want...and you'll let us go."  
  
"Of course." He smiled at Rachel's comment.   
  
Rachel frowned more. Couldn't the bastard take of his damn sunglasses when talking to her? How the hell did he even see? Rachel was use to the dark but even in his room she couldn't see that well.  
  
Jill stood closely behind Rachel, still holding her nose. The heavy scent of mold and bad food made her dizzy. She never said anything though, the boss would find it offensive.  
  
"Is there something wrong with your nose?" Wong was looking past Rachel and at Jill, with his sunglasses however; it was impossible to tell where he was looking.  
  
"No...No sir... I mean...well...I um..my nose itches that's all..." Jill looked up nervously and removed her hand from her nose. Almost instantly she made a face and quickly went back to holding her nose.  
  
"Does the smell of my restaurant bother you?" Wong sat forward in his chair as if he was about to get up.  
  
"No...sir...I just..." Jill began to speak only to be cut off by the sound of a fist slamming down on a table, followed by the sound of glass breaking as the wineglass he had full of Pocky fell from the table.  
  
"What a horribly disrespectful girl you are! Not only are you lying, you find my place of business disgusting! Why don't you come over here and tell me what you think I should do about it huh?!" Wong stood up and glared down at the girl.  
  
Rachel bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from jumping on Wong and tearing his head off. Even Rachel didn't yell at Jill like that. "Wong..." She said calmly. He didn't move but he did become quiet. "Jill has a bloody nose and does not wish to make a mess of your restaurant." Rachel said after a moment. She wanted to quickly change the subject. "Everything will be ready for tonight. Tomorrow you will be the wealthiest man in all of Gundarium, maybe even the world." She noticed an odd smirk come to his face  
  
"Ah, yes, very well. You two little birds will want to get ready then." Rachel nodded some. He waved his hand to dismiss them.  
  
Jill turned quickly and was out of the room before Rachel could blink. Just as Rachel began to walk away she felt a hand slide around her waist holding her back. She gave a loud gasp and then sneered as she squeezed Wong's arm. He pressed his face against the side of her cheek.  
  
"Remember my little bird...all goes well tonight...or the little brat will know what a real nose bleed is like."  
  
Rachel's body tense and she felt Wong nuzzle the side of her neck. She quickly jerked from his arms. "You have nothing to worry about." She said in a deadly tone. They two glared at each other for a moment until Rachel turned quickly and hurried away.   
  
Wong watched the two girls leave the building and gave a wicked grin. "Flap as hard as you want, my little birds, you won't be getting far." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Tonight we are honored to reveal Madame Louise's family treasures! Gentlemen, will you please remove the curtains?" Mayor Nastasha smiled as she watched the guards remove the curtains from the display cases, to which was quickly followed by awes from the guests. The mayor looked back at the guests and clapped her hands. "Beautiful! Simply beautiful!"  
  
In a corner, not to far away from the mayor, two young guards were using their hands to mock everything the mayor said. Sai couldn't help but laugh when Domon started it and soon found himself doing the same. "Blah blah blah, people of the city, blah blah blah love me." The men laughed and went on with they duties.   
  
So far the evening had being going well and people were enjoying themselves. Sai hated it. Why couldn't something happen? Anything, he just wanted something to do. He gave a sigh and moved on, noticing the orange haired bachelor as he walked by.  
  
The party was crawling with the wealthiest of the wealthy the city had to offer. Soft sophisticated music wafted through the air, barely heard over the chatter of the partygoers. The event was far from exciting, but definitely the place to be seen at, receiving an invite meant one was considered high society. Between the mix of fine champagne and hors d'oeuvres hardly anyone took notice of the art.   
  
However George couldn't help but admire the lovely art surrounding him. Almost at once his eyes landed on one, he himself had donated to the museum. It was a wonderful painting of the birth of Venus, but something was a bit different. He had seen this painting many times before and knew it by heart, but this one...it wasn't the real one. He could see it and tell. Around the woman's foot standing on the shell there was a bracelet. She never wore one before. He raised a brow and took a sip of his champagne. "Interesting..."  
  
Had no one noticed it? Only one with a true eye for art would. He frowned and turned when suddenly he noticed a head of golden blonde hair bob up and down between some people. George made a face of panic at once and quickly turned to flee from the young Madame Louise.   
  
He knew that avoiding a girl was anything but noble, however he didn't want to be sucked into a long drawn out conversation. Moving swiftly through the crowds, he ducked behind a statue. Once he was sure that Madame Louise had passed him by, George straightened up and pretended to be eyeing the sculpture he had used for cover. "Interesting," he said out loud to himself, hoping to look inconspicuous. Sai had been watching de Sand for a while now. His dad had told him about the cases of which included de Sand, and Sai couldn't help but wonder if maybe they were true. He watched him walk away from the statue with a great concern but then noticed Madame Louise take hold of his arm and tug him along. Sai gave a rather loud laugh and grinned at the sight of de Sand's face. It was a look of an annoyed child that had to dance with a girl he didn't like. Sai shook his head as he watched the man.  
  
He couldn't have been the Cat, de Sand was too much, well, he was too much of a noble dork to be a cunning thief. Sai was about to turn when a head of blue hair caught his eye. A young man was off in a corner, looking at a case of jewels. Sai couldn't help but watch him. Where had he seen him before? 'Oh that's right!' He snapped his fingers. That guy works for de Sand. Yuki something...yes he was sure of it now. There were rumors about him as well.   
  
Yuki looked up after a moment and then noticed Sai looking at him. He made an odd face and then turned quickly.   
  
Sai frowned. 'I'll be keeping an eye on that one.'  
  
William Stalker, ace reporter, felt he had the story of a lifetime. The wealthy, beautiful people of the city surrounded him and he couldn't be happier. He had a recorder with him, since only three news reporters were allowed to take a camera with them. He had snuck in a recorder to capture many of the conversations that were around him.  
  
Stalker had always had an odd way of knowing what was going on in the city; some would say he even knew what was going to happen. He was both feared and famed by the city, for he always spoke the truth and loved a good story. The others in his office told him the party would be boring, but something told him tonight would be his biggest story yet.   
  
As he mingled with the crowd his eyes landed on a young man surround by beautiful women. He gave a smile. He knew the very man well. "I wouldn't think this kind of thing would be your cup of tea, Crocket." Stalker said with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Well, why would I pass up the chance to make an appearance at the biggest event of the year? Not to mention, pass up the chance to meet all these pretty girls." Looking at his collection of admirers, Chibodee Crocket sat forward on the bench he was occupying. He was a well-known celebrity in Gundarium as a world famous boxer. If there was a public event guaranteed to be on television, he would be there.  
  
Stalker rolled his eyes at the comment. "Of course, I should have guessed. Always about the ladies with you isn't it?"  
  
Chibodee smiled. "Ha! You know me too well, can't put nothing past you can I?"  
  
Both men laughed at the situation, carrying on a petty conversation about the utter boredom of the party.  
  
As the party continued, the guests were so absorbed with their own conversations, no one took notice that the lights on the security cameras had all suddenly shut off. Security systems throughout the museum slowly but surely shut down.   
  
Two shady figurers moved silently through the air vents above the main gallery of the building. The one leading the way looked back over their shoulder at their accomplice, and they gave a signal to cut the main power of the room. The other smiled mischievously, holding up a remote and upon pressing the button; the museum lights went out.  
  
The room filled with screams and angry shouts the moment the lights went off. The mayor's bodyguards at once tackled her for protection. The women around Chibodee screamed and then threw themselves on him for protection, although they may have needed to find someone to protect them from him. Stalker gave a cheer as he patted his recorder. Many guests began to run around, causing more chaos and confusion.   
  
George would have found the back up lights but Marie Louise held him to tight and he frowned.   
  
Sai shouted for people to calm down but nothing seemed to work.   
  
An odd sound suddenly filled the room and people began to calm down slightly. The sound was like a buzz saw going off and suddenly a clean hole from the roof came crashing down. It caused a few to shriek but nothing more. Every guard in the room raised their guns to the hole, Sai did so as well but did not understand what was going on. 'Were thieves really trying to sneak in? What a stupid thing for them try and do. They had no chance!'   
  
Two ropes came down from the hole and a slender body came sliding down. Soon afterwards another slender body came down as well. Turning around to face the crowd a light from the hole shone down on them. Sai gasped at the sight.   
  
Two women, both with short brown hair but wearing masks that covered their eyes, stood in front of the party. They wore very tight black suits with white gloves, torso and boots. On their stomachs was a symbol, different for both.   
  
On the girl who was a bit taller was a red heart and on the other one, a black clubs. The two girls looked almost like living cards.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We hope we haven't spoiled too much of the fun." The one with the heart spoke.   
  
The one with the club giggled and bowed, followed by the girl wearing the heart.  
  
The Club began to speak. "Gentlemen..." She said looking at the officers. "Do you really think we're that dumb?"  
  
The Heart looked at the Club with an odd smile. "Well, I certainly hope they do not. Show them the remote, my dear."  
  
The Club pulled out a remote and showed it to the officers. "Right before the party began I pushed this little button here. And I must say with my genius skills that I have..."  
  
"Club..." The heart looked at the girl.   
  
Club, as she must have been called, grinned and then cleared her throat. "Ah yes, well, your guns will not work for 24 hours. Thank you, that is all. Please put them down or we will use this remote to blow the place up."  
  
The Heart showed another remote and then both grin as if they were schoolgirls. "We hope you understand." There was a moment of pause and then the Heart shouted. "Put your guns down NOW!"  
  
Another pause and a sound followed. The sound was of guns being tossed to the ground. Sai looked at his gun and then tossed it aside.  
  
"Thank you." Club said. "Heart, will you be a dear?"  
  
Heart, as she was called, smiled. "Everyone raise your hands and please, all your money and belongings on the floor."  
  
Once again silence fell over the crowd, seemingly entranced by the two thieves demanding for money. No one moved, just stared forward. There was a slight noise of a cough that echoed from the back of the room.  
  
Club made an irritated face and snatched the remote from Heart's hand. "Give me that thing!" She held it up over her head then shouted. "Listen up folks, I don't think you heard my partner before, but she said drop your goods!" She slid a finger over the button. "Now unless y'all wanna end up blown to bits, I suggest you do it. NOW DROP THE RICHES AND AFTER THAT NO ONE MOVE!"  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with the sounds of money, jewelry and various other items hitting the ground. The guards could only stand there and watch, one slight movement could mean the museum would go up in flames.  
  
Heart smiled at the crowds and made her move to collect their steal. "Very nice, ladies and gentlemen. Now see that wasn't that hard was it? Didn't think so." Reaching down she picked up a diamond necklace. "Oh, now this I like. Don't you think it'll look nice on me Club?"  
  
"Meh, diamonds are so over used. So go on and keep it, I much rather have rubies any day." Her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Sai. "Well what's this? Ain't you a little young to be on the force?" She slowly made her way over to him. "What's a kid like you gonna do? Get on the phone and call ya mommy every time trouble shows up?"  
  
Sai blinked and gave the girl in front of him a confused look. "Look who's talking? Aren't you a bit young to be robbing a museum?" He eyed the remote in her hand. "What can I do?" He smirked. "I can do this!" Jumping toward her, he grabbed her arm attempting to get the remote away from her.  
  
Club growled at the boy and twisted her arm away from his grasp. "Ya wanna fight for it, Copper boy? Well then...Bring it on!" She quickly dropped the remote to the ground and before Sai could react, She kicked it into the crowd. "Fetch!"  
  
At that point a general panic broke out among the guests, people scattered everywhere, the sounds of running were accompanied by screams. No body knew where the remote had gone, but if it was stepped on, it might blow up the building.  
  
Sai looked at the girl known as Club. Club looked at the young officer. "AAH!!!" He shouted and went for the remote lost in the crowd.   
  
"Good luck Copper boy, Better hurry, don't want anyone to step on it!" Club laughed loudly as she watched Sai attempt to push his way through the panicked guests.  
  
"Everyone, clam down, hey! Stop! DAMNIT!" He shouted at random guests that were getting in his way and preventing him from finding the missing remote.  
  
Once more there was an odd sound and it caused everyone to stop and look. The woman known as Heart was standing on a display case waving around a gun. She had shot it up into the air. "Now everyone...please...be CALM!" She shouted. A nearby officer began to reach for a gun on the ground. "Ah ah ah, officer...just because my gun works doesn't mean your does." She gave a sweet grin and then looked at the people. "Please...Club...gather our needs."  
  
Club nodded as she gave a shove to Sai knocking him over. "Right away!" She saluted Heart and then quickly hurried around the crowd grabbing everything her arms could hold.   
  
Sai stood up and shot a glare at Club. As her back was turned he took a running charge and her and tackled her from behind. "Gotcha!"  
  
"Why I oughta!" Club flipped herself up sending Sai to the ground once more. "You're really pissing me off, pal!" She dropped all the loot she had been holding and got in a fighting stance. "You seem to want a fight... so I'll play along." She lunged at him and the two of them began to roll about on the floor, neither one getting the upper hand on the other.  
  
Heart's face fell as she watched Club and the officer fight.  
  
"What an interesting friend you have there." A voice below Heart said.   
  
The woman looked down quickly from the display case and noticed a man leaning against it. His orange hair was styled in an odd way. Heart frowned and jumped down quickly, aiming the gun at him. He looked at her for a long moment and then gave her a charming smile.  
  
"You might want to stop that." He looked to his left at the two fighting.   
  
Heart looked as well and frowned. She shot off the gun once more in the air, causing the group to scream and the two to stop fighting." You, little boy, move away."  
  
George watched with an amused smile. This Heart...she was really...He smiled a little bigger until there was a loud explosion and the front windows blew in. People screamed as bright lights shone in and men in black with large guns began to shout and tell everyone to get down.   
  
Club did a back flip away with the jewels and belongings with her. Heart and Club looked at each other and frowned.  
  
"Damn it, what the hell is he doing?" Heart hissed.   
  
Club tossed a bag over her shoulder and frowned as she took off towards the rope.   
  
Heart grabbed a bag and began to run until she stopped in front of the jewel case in the glass display. She gave her hand a flick and she did an odd move with it on the glass. A hole appeared as she removed the cut glass her hand. She dropped the circle of glass on the ground and gentle pulled out the jewel case. She took off towards the rope and both girls glared back at the party and then began to climb up.  
  
Half way up the rope, Club realized something, she hadn't retrieved the remote. She quickly made her way back down the rope and set her bag on the ground, to begin her search.  
  
Guests ran in all directions out of fear of getting shot. Guards hurried about attempting to evacuate people out the back exits. This however upset the mobsters who had just busted in. It was hard to tell which one did it, but suddenly a loud shot was fired. Though the shot didn't help calm anyone down, it did, however, show the party that they now had the power and what they said was now law.  
  
Club shoved her way through the panicking crowd, searching desperately for the lost remote. Finally, her eyes landed upon it along with Sai, who seemed to have found it first. Pushing past the crowds she hurried to grab it before he did. She dove to the ground and snatched it right from under his hand. "Beat ya to it, Copper boy!"  
  
Across the room, one of the armed men smiled evilly at the opportunity that had just opened up. As Club kept the young officer distracted, the man raised his gun, targeting the boy's back. Taking out a cop, not to mention this one being the son of the chief, would definitely put one on the good side of the boss.  
  
Time seemed to slow to a crawl in the events that followed. Club had caught sight of the gun barrel aimed in Sai's direction, though he was unaware. The trigger was pulled and a loud shot rang out followed by the echoes of shrieks throughout the room. A vase shattered as the bullet blasted through it. Two people were on the ground, both Sai and Club.   
  
Club looked down at the officer, that she had knocked to the floor and in result, saved his life. In her mind she knew the trouble she would be in when the boss found out; however she could probably blame it on reflexes. "Gotta watch your back during a time like this Copper boy."  
  
***  
  
"Hurry Club!" Heart shouted as she climbed up the tunnel, the girls, had made to the roof. Pulling herself quickly out of the tunnel's top she turned to help Club but saw no one there. "Club? CLUB?" She stuck her head in the tunnel and frowned. "Oh god..."  
  
She turned to push the bags of jewels she had gathered away from her and then looked back at the tunnel but gasped at the sight she saw. It was standing slightly away from the tunnel, leaning against the flagpole on the museum's roof. It was a shadowed figure until it walked into the moonlight.  
  
"Why aren't you a little party pooper." The masked figure said. By the sound of the voice coming from it, it was clearly a man.   
  
Heart looked the figure up and down. A dark blue mask covered the man's entire face, only showing to black fabric where his eyes would be. Since he wore this mask, she couldn't tell what his emotions were at that moment. His outfit was tight, showing a bit of his rather fit body off. His whole outfit, from his gloves to his boots was all dark blue, like the night. He wore a dark belt that had some rope hanging from one of its sides and many pockets. They both were quiet for a moment as they took each other's sights in.  
  
"Well..." Heart gave a half smirk and put her right hand on her hip. "I've never been one for parties." Heart couldn't tell if he smiled or not, but the masked man folded his arms and put more of his weight on one leg. "What the hell are you suppose to be?" She finally asked after another moment of silence. She heard a small chuckle come from the man.  
  
"Funny, I, myself was about to ask a similar question."  
  
Heart raised a brow. "You're rather proper."  
  
"A gentleman thief is always proper." The masked man bowed slightly.   
  
Heart could help but not laugh. "Call yourself a thief do you? HA!!"  
  
The man stood up and was quiet. "More than you may call yourself."  
  
Heart frowned at his comment. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
  
The man said nothing though and cocked his head to an odd angle, almost as if trying to look up at something. "Your little game is rather interesting. You act one way but do another?"  
  
Heart's eyes brows scrunched up a little in confusion."What do you mean?"  
  
"From what I just saw, you could have easily robbed this whole place with out having anyone notice...but you made a rather...what's the word I'm looking for?"  
  
Heart frowned and took a step towards the man. "I don't have time for this!"  
  
He took hold of her wrist, hard, but not roughly and twirled her around to look at him. "Well it matters not, you have something that I'm after."  
  
Heart raised a brow, both from being twirled like they were dancing, and wondering what he was talking about.   
  
He raised his other hand as if asking for something. "Please now, be a good girl and hand over the case."  
  
Suddenly an odd fire burnt in Heart's eyes. "Good girl you ask? HA!" She jumped up and pushed off his front, doing a back flip and landed on all fours.   
  
He had let go of her wrist when her right foot met his right hip. He stood, looking at her, for a moment as if in a daze and then bowed. "Nice move."  
  
"Thank you." She said and then stood up.   
  
He dived toward her and the battle was on.  
  
***  
  
Inside the museum, chaos still reigned over the crowd. Though it seemed that the guards were finally able to get people to head for the back exits. The mobsters continued to shoot at random pieces of art, doing nothing more than stirring up more panic than there already was.  
  
Domon pushed his way past the evacuating guest, hoping to find his partner and more importantly, finding him alive. The chief would have his head if anything had happened to Sai, if the guilt didn't get to him first. Scanning the room he finally caught sight of him and the Club on the floor. "Hey!" He shouted as he hurried his way over.  
  
Club looked up and then back down at Sai. She shot him a glare and jumped up. "You're lucky I was feeling heroic, next time you won't be so lucky." With that she turned and ran off toward the ropes, quickly climbing it and disappearing into the tunnel.  
  
Domon ran up to Sai, then helped him off the ground. "Come on kid, I think it's time for us to get out of here, reinforcements should be here soon."  
  
They both hurried toward the back exit. Sai glanced back over his shoulder at the ropes and the tunnel in the ceiling. He wasn't quite sure what had actually happened, but a thief had saved his life.  
  
Once outside, Sai looked up at his commanding officer. "Those remotes, they were fake."  
  
"What? Fake, how do you know?" Domon got a confused look on his face.  
  
"For one, when the girl um... Club is what she was calling herself. Well when she grabbed the remote away from me, she actually hit the button, and as you can see, the museum is still standing. Also, the gun the other fired earlier, that was mine." Sai shrugged at his explanation. "They're just damn good at bluffing I guess."  
  
Domon glanced back at the museum door. "I have a feeling, that this situation is more complicated than it appears."   
  
***  
  
The battle on the rooftop was something to behold. If were not for the hard blows given to each other, one could have sworn that the two thieves were dancing.  
  
"You seem like a nice guy, I hate to hurt you" Heart laughed at the masked man as she jumped out of the way from one of his punches  
  
The man seemed to have liked her comment and laughed. "You seem like a nice girl. I hate to hurt you."  
  
Heart couldn't help but laugh and the two jumped at each other once more. The masked man began to give Heart blow after blow to her body, just as Heart did the same to him. The two pushed away from each other, both beginning to breathe heavily and not just from the fight.  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Heart's head. "You're very good," She said in a tired breath.   
  
The man nodded his head and returned the favor with a tired sigh of his own. "I have to know, if you're as talented as I think your are, why make such a racket about it? You don't seem to be the type that likes attention." The masked man asked in an odd tone.   
  
Heart kept her battle stance but relaxed a bit. "To tell the truth...I don't" Heart smiled and then jumped at the man, giving him a hard kick to his chest.   
  
He went back but was able to grab her leg and flip her. Both landed on the ground, looking at each other for a moment. Who started to laugh first, neither knew but their laughter filled the night.  
  
"Ummm...want me to leave you two alone?"  
  
Heart turned towards the tunnel to see Club holding her bags looking at both as if they were insane. Heart jumped up quickly and began to run towards Club. Scooping up her bags Heart began to run towards the edge of the building. Club turned just as quick and ran after.  
  
The masked man jumped up and started to run after them. "WAIT!" He called out. The building was surround by cops, jumping down would have been suicide! He reached an arm out to them. "Wait!" He called out again but much to his surprise, both girls pulled out grappling hooks and shot them towards a building across the museum. He came to a stop and watched as the two girls swung away from the rooftop. "Clever little things."   
  
The man folded his arms and then cursed when he realized something. "She still has the jewel case!"  
  
Heart and Club's laughter filled the night air as they escaped. Almost all had gone to plan and now they were only moments away from their true freedom.  
  
"We're free, Club! FREE!!" Heart shouted with joy.   
  
Club laughed and the girls landed on the next roof and took off running.   
  
Club looked at Heart before they disappeared into the darkness. "Heart! That guy back there. I just realized something!"  
  
Heart looked at her. "What?"  
  
"That mask guy! I think that was the Cat!"   
  
The two stopped and looked back at the museum in surprise. Then slowly looking back at each other they began to laugh and took off running back into the darkness. The only sign that the girls were ever there was a hole in the ceiling of the museum and a card that had the queen of Diamonds in the glass display case. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What the HELL! What do you mean NO?" Rachel slammed her hands on Wong's desk. The man said nothing for a moment and then laced his fingers together and rested his head on his hands.   
  
Jill looked at Wong in shock. Did he? Did he really just say what she thought he said?  
  
"I lost some of my men tonight ladies and there were cops everywhere." He said with a sickening calm voice. "Though I made sure all links were hidden, I am sure there are a few that Detective Saici will discover and find a way to stalk me once again." His voice rose a little.   
  
"That was your own damn fault! Everything would have gone well if you wouldn't have sent your men IN!" Rachel shouted.   
  
Jill had never seen Rachel so mad before.   
  
Wong's voice rose a little more. "MY MEN HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR ERRORS!" His voice echoed in the room, it even caused Fist to jump a little.   
  
Rachel and Wong glared at each other. A cold shiver ran down Jill's back. How could Rachel keep such a cool face when he acted like that? Rachel raised her hand and suddenly a red mark was on Wong's face. Jill gasped and Fist gulped.   
  
Wong looked at Rachel for a long time. Very calmly he sat back down. "My word is final. Your contract will still be active and just for that little act... I'm adding another two years."  
  
Rachel's mouth opened a little and a fire entered her eyes.   
  
Jill took a step forward. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
  
Wong didn't look away from Rachel. "Fist..." He calmly called.   
  
Rachel turned to look at the large man with a surprised look.   
  
Fist took a step forward and took hold of Jill. He held her firmly but Jill did take notice that he wasn't hurting her, at least yet.   
  
Rachel turned sharply to look at Wong. "You have what you want, why can't you let us have what we want?" Rachel asked in a pleading voice. She went to her knees. "Please..." She softly begged.   
  
A cruel smile came to Wong's face and he waved his hand to Fist. Fist let go of Jill and backed away a little. Wong then lend forward and took Rachel's face into his hand.  
  
"But you still don't understand, my little bird..."He dug his nails into her cheek as an upset look came to his face. "I don't have everything I want...but if you would only, warm up to me, we could see about that contract...."  
  
Rachel smacked his hand as she jerked her face away. She stood up quickly and backed up to Jill. She took Jill's hand and turned quickly.  
  
"Rachel..." Wong hissed slightly.   
  
She stopped but did not look at him. "You know where to find us...don't call unless there's a job..." Rachel walked quickly out the door pulling Jill with her.  
  
Jill firmly stood her ground and pulled her arm away from Rachel. With an angry look on her face, she stormed back into the office. She had never spoken out before; fearing it would get Rachel in trouble along with jeopardizing their contract and safety. "I know what this is about, Wong."  
  
Rachel turned to look at her friend. Jill had never referred to their boss by his name; she had always just said sir.  
  
"Do you now? When then, why don't you tell me what this is all about then, Jill." Wong leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers on his desk.  
  
Jill spoke in a serious tone. "It's about that cop, isn't it? The one I helped. So one damn kid didn't get shot! Who cares? We brought back all the crap you wanted. You have it; you're now the richest man in the city for sure. So you can take your damn contract and shove it! Find someone else to play your games. I quit." She turned away from the desk and started toward the door. Glancing over her shoulder she added, "Oh, one more thing... Rot in Hell you son of a bitch!"  
  
Before either girl could leave though an odd laughter filled the room. It caused both to look at Wong. He was laughing? Why?  
  
"Oh, my little Jill..." Wong laughed as he mocked her. "You think you know it all..." He stood up, slamming his fist on the desk. "I would hold your tongue if I were you!" He shouted.  
  
Rachel and Jill both sneered at the man.  
  
"You'll quit when I tell you to and you'll do as I say until then." He said in an odd tone. "We wouldn't want something to happen to our fair and lovely city because of you two."  
  
Rachel looked at Wong. What did he mean?   
  
Wong gave an odd smile. "Maybe the next time you two decided to play with remotes...they really WILL cause something to go...boom." He made a face and then began to laugh again.   
  
Rachel looked at Jill. What could they do? Without saying another word, they turned to the exit and left the run down building.  
  
Once outside, Jill let out an angry scream. "I just want to kill that guy! Rip that greasy ponytail right off the back of his head! One of these days, I'm going to march into the room and tear him limb from limb!"  
  
Rachel shook her head and took her friend by the arm. "I know, trust me, I know. Come on though, let's just get out of this dump."  
  
Jill took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, let's go before he adds even more time to that contract."  
  
Silently they turned away from the sleazy restaurant and walked off down the street.  
  
***  
  
"After two hours of a struggle, the officers were able to rescue all the hostages, and capture many of the men who broke in to the museum. However the identity of the two young women who first started the hostage situation could not be found. Police are on the look out for two young women, both with brownish hair and around the age of 19 to 30, though one may have been younger. If anyone has information on these two women, please, call right away to the Gundarium Police Department at 1-833-9433-2398." The news reporter stood in front of the museum. She turned to look at three men standing next to her. "Now I'll turn it over to my co-report, Mr. William Stalker."  
  
Stalker nodded to the camera and looked at the man to his left. "We have here with us two eye witnesses from yesterday evening. First we have a comment from Mr. Crocket. Please, tell us what happened last night."  
  
Chibodee smiled and took the microphone. "Well as soon as those two ladies busted through the roof, I knew that there was going to be trouble. They had the police eating out of their hands. Of course the first thing I though of was making sure all the women, I mean um, guests were safe. I was just about to jump at the girl with remote, she claimed would blow the place up, those mobsters busted it. Being the courageous guy I am..." He was cut off as the other man standing next to him interjected a comment.  
  
"You dove under a table and cried for your mommy, mumbling something about being to handsome to die." George rolled his eyes and looked the camera. "Honestly, the whole thing was quite unexpected. I'm just glad that no one was hurt badly. I have to say though, the two women who broke in originally obviously knew what they were doing. The threads they made basically left the officers unable to stop them. Nobody knew if they really did have a remote that would blow up the museum or not. If the mobsters hadn't broken in, I believe this event would not have been as bad as it was."  
  
Chibodee shot a glare at George. "I did NOT cry for my mommy."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I'm mistaken. You're right it was more of a high pitched whiney scream, then you cried for your mother." George smirked at his comment.  
  
Before the argument went any further, Stalker took the microphone back getting the camera off the two men. "Well there you have it. Our city's worst robbery took place right here. We can only wonder if the case will ever come to a close."   
  
"UGGH! Turn that crap off!" An empty can of pop was thrown at the TV screen, which was quickly followed by the TV being turn off. "They're making us look like idiots..."  
  
"They are not making us look like idiots." Domon looked at Sai. Ever since last night, Sai had been in a bad mood. Domon didn't know if it was because of the robbery, the mobsters coming in, or the fact he was saved by that thief girl.   
  
Sai put his feet up on the table and folded his arms across his chest. He looked like a small child pouting about not getting what he wanted.   
  
Domon gave a half smirk and then took a drink of his coffee. "So..." Domon asked after a moment. "Do..."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Sai said quickly.   
  
Domon's face fell a little. "Oh, come on! Grow up! So, we made a mistake! It happens a lot around here! Get use to it!"  
  
"I'm never going to work this one off. I made a stupid mistake and if that..." Sai paused. "That... girl hadn't pushed me over, I'd be laying in a funeral home, instead of watching the news on how bad of a job we did."  
  
"If I were you, I'd be feeling pretty lucky right now, kid. That thief might have been giving you a hard time, but as you said, she did save you back there." Domon took another sip of his coffee.  
  
Sai made a face and looked at the ground. "Do you have to keep reminding me off that? I was there, I know what happened."  
  
"Hey, you brought it up, I was just making conversation."  
  
"Yeah well, remember, you promised not to tell my dad that detail. If he knew that happened, I'd never be put on a case again. I'll be permanently stuck behind a desk filling out damage reports and filing papers." Sai looked over at Domon, with a serious look on his face.  
  
Domon looked down at his coffee cup without saying a word. He shook his head lightly and swirled the mug around. "They need to buy some better coffee for the rec. room this stuff tastes like dirt."  
  
Sai frowned. "You promised you wouldn't say anything, Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember... and I haven't said a word."  
  
Sai frown at the thought of his father finding out. He would never hear the end of it and never be given another chance. Last night, the look of his father still was in his head. It was a look of hurt and guilt. It pained Sai. His father didn't do anything wrong, but when he found out Sai had tried to fight the thief, he suddenly became angry.  
  
"What were you thinking?! You could have blown the place up!" His father's words still rang in his ears. Sai gave a deep sigh and then looked out the window.  
  
"Gotta watch your back during a time like this, Copper boy." He raised a brow at the words. Suddenly realizing he was thinking about that thief girl, he shook his head roughly and then looked at Domon.  
  
Domon raised a brow and then looked around slightly. "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
Sai gave a sheepish grin. "Nothing...just...just thinking."  
  
***  
  
"But sir! I must insist you think about it."  
  
"That's enough, Raymond." George said calmly as he sipped some tea.   
  
The older man looked at George and gave a frustrated sigh. "George, as your adviser and family friend, I am only thinking about your future."  
  
George gave a half smile as his lips touched the teacup. "And pray-tell how does marriage fit into that again?"  
  
"George! You're not getting any younger."  
  
"That doesn't seem to have stopped you." George looked coolly up at the other man.   
  
His mustache was neatly trimmed and his white grayish hair combed into place. "George..." Raymond gave a sigh.   
  
"Raymond... marriage is a fool's paradise. It only causes more problems than fixes it." George took another sip of his tea and looked out at a bird that had landed on his balcony.  
  
"Why do you think women are such trouble?" Raymond asked in an annoyed and yet confused way.  
  
"Because my friend..." George stood up and walked over to his balcony to look at the city below. "Women ARE trouble. They always are up to something and I just don't have time for that."  
  
"You barely have time for anything it seems."  
  
George glanced slightly at Raymond and then looked back at the city. "You'd be surprised." George hurried towards the elevator as Raymond chased after him.  
  
"Will you at least think of it? Sir? Please?"  
  
"Not now Raymond, I have a meeting with Mr. Schwartz. I don't have time to talk about this."  
  
Raymond almost ran to the man. "Just think about it please, if you married Marie Louise, not only would you be merging two wealthy and powerful families together, it would help our business and..."  
  
"Raymond, for GOD sake! If I wanted to marry, Madame Louise would not be my first choice... hell she wouldn't even be near my list of women to choose from..." George hurried on. He was almost to the elevator when Raymond took hold of his arm and turned him around.  
  
"George!" Raymond harshly called.   
  
It caused George to turn and look at him. The two men looked at each other for a moment and George finally smiled and gave a sigh.  
  
"Alright...I'll think about it, but I still do not see how it will help my future, any."  
  
"Thank you, George. Just think about it."  
  
George stepped into the elevator and rolled his eyes slightly. "I will...but not about Louise..."  
  
Raymond's eyes went a little wide. "Just think about it. She's not that bad!" Raymond hollered as the doors shut. He looked at them for a long moment and gave a sigh. "No time for anything..."  
  
***  
  
Once out of the building George hurried down the sidewalk toward his car. He hadn't noticed the two brown haired girls walking toward him, nor did they notice him. Shortly after they collided with each other. George dropped a file he was carrying along with his wallet. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"  
  
Jill ignored the businessman's question and helped Rachel up. "It's amazing how many people like to hog the whole sidewalk, isn't it Rachel?"  
  
Back on her feet, Rachel dusted herself off and looked past Jill towards George. "Yes, some people are extremely rude." She noticed the folder on the ground and scooped it up. "What's this?"  
  
George reached out and snatched it away from her. "It's private business, which means it's none of yours. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to get to." He eyed Rachel quickly, there was something about her that seemed oddly familiar. Without giving it another thought, he turned and hurried past the girls to his car.  
  
"He didn't even apologize. What a jerk." Jill commented as the car sped off down the road. From the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. "Hey, he dropped his wallet." Reaching down she picked it up and thumbed trough it. "How cheap, not even a dollar in this thing." She looked at Rachel. "I suppose we should take it to the police station, no reason for us to keep it. The guy will definitely report a missing wallet, wouldn't wanna get caught with it. What do you think?"  
  
Rachel made a face as she looked to where the car had gone. Where had she seen that guy before? His hair, she turned to look at the wallet in Jill's hand and then took to from her. "Nice wallet...guy's got some dough. Must be a lawyer or something." She flipped the wallet over and noticed the letters G dS. That was rather odd looking. She looked down the street as if to see him but no, he was now gone. Suddenly something hit her. "I think that guy might have been at the party."  
  
Jill took the wallet from Rachel. "You think? He might have been...lot of fancy smancy people were there."  
  
Rachel looked at the wallet in Jill's hand. "Yeah, I think he might have..."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and then moved on.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this," Rachel said looking at the building in front of the girls.  
  
"I wouldn't have come here by choice that's for sure." Jill replied.   
  
They watched a few police men walk in and some walk out the front doors and an odd shiver ran down both their backs.  
  
"Well..." Rachel said with a bored emotion. "Let's get this damn thing over with..."  
  
Jill nodded and followed Rachel in. Both gave a secret prayer and took a deep breath.  
  
Rachel walked up to the main desk and found a bell. She looked at Jill and raised a brow in a odd way but then dinged it.   
  
"Well no one's in let's go." Jill turned sharply but was held back by Rachel's hand.  
  
"Nice try but it didn't work," Rachel said calmly once more. Jill made a face and then turned to look at the front desk again.   
  
Rachel looked around, frowned and then gave the bell another ding.  
  
"Hold your horses, god..." A young man's voice called out to them.   
  
Rachel looked to Jill and gave a smirk. "Doesn't he sound like he loves his job."  
  
Both girls laughed slightly until the man came out to help them. Rachel made an odd face, but Jill gasped and turned away to look at something else.   
  
"Can I help you?" Sai asked the two odd acting girls in front of him.  
  
Jill looked down at the wallet in her hand and panicked. It just had to be the boy from last night, of all people. She couldn't look at him, with her glasses on, for face resembled what she looked like with her mask on. Nervously she began to tap her right foot and shake the hand the wallet wasn't in.  
  
Sai raised a brow and looked past Rachel to the girl who seemed to twitching. "Uh... is your friend going to be okay?"  
  
Rachel glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! Would you get over here already? You look like you're hopped up on something. Stop spazzing and get over here!"  
  
Jill glanced over at Rachel and gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, heh heh heh... Sorry about that, I um, just had an itch." She looked to the ground and scooted over to the desk.  
  
"Yeah, okay. So how can I help you?" Sai leaned on the desk impatiently.  
  
"Wallet." Jill held up George's wallet.  
  
Sai gave her an odd look. "Yeah, that's a wallet." He glanced around confused.  
  
Rachel made a face and tried not to laugh. Jill was making an embarrassment of herself, and it was very funny to watch.  
  
Shaking her head Jill realized she was just standing there holding the wallet in the young officer's face. "I mean, Uh... I found a wallet, I looked for ID but there wasn't any inside." She held the wallet open. "It's empty period. There is a monogram on the back though." Flipping it over she added. "I thought I should bring it in, ya know, incase somebody reported a missing, um, wallet."  
  
"Oh, well I can take care of that." Sai shrugged and took the wallet out of her hand. "I'll just fill out the form for missing items and that'll be it." He opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out a paper and pen. "Um, can you give me your name and a phone number you can be reached at. Many times people offer rewards for these things, so if whoever lost this does, we can get a hold of you."  
  
Jill looked back at Rachel, before looking at Sai. "Well, don't worry about it, if they want to give a reward, just tell them to keep it. If they insist then, just keep the money and donate it to the station or something." She gave a nervous laugh.  
  
Sai looked at her and shook his head lightly. "Well, I need at least a first name, you have to sign the form at the bottom."  
  
There was an awkward silence before Jill spoke again. "Um, I, Jill. My name is Jill."  
  
"Alright. See? that wasn't to hard. Please sign on the line at the bottom, Jill."  
  
Taking the pen she quickly signed only her first name on the form then quickly handed it back to him.   
  
He also signed the form and put it in the in/out box on the desk. "Thank you for bring that in."   
  
Jill nodded and quickly turned grabbing Rachel's arm, dashing for the door. "Yeah yeah, see ya later Copper boy, Uh I mean... Ack!" She panicked and ran out the door dragging Rachel with her.  
  
"Uh, bye?" Sai blinked and turned to walk back into the other room. Suddenly he paused and looked back at the door. "Did she just say? No, I'm just imagining things. I need a break." He shook his head and disappeared into station office.  
  
***  
  
The two girls hurried out the building and then looked at each other. Jill felt as if she was going to have a heart attack. Rachel took a breath to calm herself down and then laughed a little.  
  
"What the hell is going on today? Are we going to run into EVERY single person we saw at the party?"  
  
Jill frowned. "Oh sure joke! You're not the one who looks the same with your glasses on and..."  
  
"Jill come down. You look completely different when you wear the mask. Don't worry about it." Rachel gave a smile, trying to cheer her friend up. "Don't worry about, trust me."  
  
Jill rolled her eyes a little. "Oh sure...easy for you to say."  
  
Rachel laughed and put her arm around Jill's shoulders and began to walk down the street. "Come on, I'll buy ya lunch." 


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel's face fell a little at the order Jill had just placed with the waiter. "Jill..."  
  
Jill giggled and then shrugged. "Well, I'm hungry."  
  
Rachel smiled a little and took a sip of her water. There was a small cafe near the police department and both girls decided to go there and eat. Rachel had ordered a salad and a small sandwich but Jill had decided to go with a grilled cheese sandwich, a large side order of fries and a large chocolate milk shake.   
  
"And this time I'm paying."  
  
Rachel raised a brow at Jill's comment and then half smirked. "Oh really? How much do you have in that little wallet of yours?"  
  
Jill made a face and then bit her lip. "Oh that's right...I left it at home."  
  
Rachel smiled and then laughed." You can pay me back later."  
  
Jill laughed and then nodded. "Alright. It's a deal."  
  
The door swung opened as two guys walked in, obviously in the middle of a conversation.  
  
"Look I'm telling you Bro, two weird girls came into the station to turn in a lost wallet. I swear the one girl called me Copper boy, like the thief last night."  
  
Domon raised a brow at his partner. "It sounds like you need to take some time off. Either that or you're obsessing over that thief from last night."   
  
"I'm not! I know that's what she said, she looked right at me and said yeah yeah, see ya later Copper boy... then she freaked and ran out the door." Sai said in a rather irritated tone.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, but Sai..." Domon started before Sai cut in.  
  
"I'm not going nuts if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"Actually I was going to say you need to order something already. The waiter is getting impatient."  
  
Sai blinked and looked up from the table at the waiter glaring at him. "Uh, heh heh... sorry." Sai looked back at the menu and placed his order.  
  
Jill happened to look up from her lunch, spotting the two officers. She got wide eyed and started coughing on the piece of sandwich she was eating. "Ack..."  
  
Rachel began to eat some of her salad when suddenly Jill gasped. Rachel looked up at her and saw her face. Rachel raised a brow and turned to look at what Jill was looking at. It was her turn to make the face. "Ooh..."  
  
"I don't feel so good." Jill said.  
  
Rachel turned to look at her and then looked around, almost panic like. She saw the doors in the back that led to the outside. A smile came to her face and she looked back at Jill. "Grab your things, come on, we'll just eat out side." Rachel winked and the two girls quickly gathered their things.   
  
The girls headed towards the door and walked out. Sai was just about to start eating his lunch when he saw a shorthaired girl walk out the back door. His mouth fell open and he pointed like an idiot. "There! DID YOU SEE HER?"  
  
Domon was about to take a sip of his pop when Sai began to shout. He looked up at him and then at the door. He saw nothing but then raised a brow. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Sai looked back at the door and his face fell. He really had seen her...  
  
Jill gave a sigh of relief and sat down at a table under a tree. The sun was shining bright and there was a nice breeze in the air. "Glad I thought of this." Jill said with a smile.   
  
Rachel's lips moved to one side as she raised a brow. "Oh, you thought of this..."  
  
"Well you helped a little." Jill gave a toothy grin and began to eat her sandwich.   
  
Rachel rolled her eyes and was about to eat some of her sandwich when she began to cough.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jill asked in a concern tone.   
  
Rachel punched her chest to breathe and then pointed past Jill.  
  
Jill looked to see an orange haired man talking to a man with dark hair. Jill spit out part of her sandwich. "It's Wallet guy!" Jill shouted and pointed at the man.   
  
Rachel's hand met her forehead. "Oh crap...."  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that Rachel?" Jill gave her a confused look, then glanced over at the man again. "That's the guy ain't it?" She looked around confused, maybe it was the wrong guy.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. You don't have to shout though. Now sit down and pretend you don't see him!" Rachel sank down in her chair, only to notice the shadow looming over the table.   
  
George looked down at the two girls and raised a brow. "Funny running into you two again. Did I hear you say something about a wallet?"  
  
Jill made an embarrassed face and tapped her fingers together. "Well ya see, when you bumped into us earlier... you uh dropped a wallet. You took off before I noticed in on the ground... so uh... I took it to the police station."  
  
Rachel scooted her salad around her plate. "Yeah, it's over there now... we don't have it anymore."  
  
Before George could respond, Jill jumped up out of her seat. "Well um... I'll be right back... I need a refill on my shake." She quickly grabbed her cup and dashed back inside, leaving Rachel to deal with the businessman.   
  
Jill took a deep breath before she realized what she had done. At table a few feet away from her were the two cops. She made a face and turned to sneak back outside when she heard one of them shout.  
  
"There! Look, see? I'm not crazy! It's the girl who brought the wallet in earlier!" Sai jabbed Domon in the side to make him look in the direction he was pointing.  
  
Before looking up, Domon wiped his mouth off with a napkin, thanks to the jab to his side, the drink he had been enjoying was now all over his plate. "Would you stop yelling already. Leave the poor girl alone, you're beginning to make people stare."  
  
"Fine! I'm going to prove it to you." Sai looked toward Jill again. "Hey! Umm... what was her name again... oh uh? Hey! Wallet girl! Come here!"  
  
Domon put his hand on his forehead and shook it lightly.  
  
Jill turned around not knowing what to do, but figured to avoid any suspicion she walked over to the table slowly. Taking a deep breath she smiled at the two men. "Uh, yeah... can you be helped, I mean um, can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, my partner here thinks you called him Copper boy after you brought in a wallet. I'm really sorry about this, but he's been a little weird since last night." Domon took another sip from what remained of his drink.  
  
"I'm not crazy!" Sai shot a glare to his partner before looking back at Jill. "You did say that right?"  
  
Trying to change the subject Jill gulped and smiled. "Last night? Oh I heard about that, what a horrible thing to happen. It's such a nice museum. I hope they can clean it up and re-open it soon."  
  
Domon smirked and nodded. "Yeah it was more excitement than I needed. I'm sorry that um, my buddy here was bothering you. Why don't you sit down and um, He can buy you something for wasting your time."  
  
"Oh, it's alright, I was just going to get another shake then go. It wasn't a big deal."  
  
"No, sit down, He'll pay for your refill." Domon looked over at Sai. "Right?"  
  
Sai crossed his arms and nodded. "Fine fine. Sure, I'll pay for it."  
  
Jill didn't want to seem nervous or anything, so she sat down in an empty chair at the table. Smiling she glanced toward the window, hoping to catch Rachel's attention, so she could help her out of this awkward situation.  
  
Rachel was having her own problems. The businessman did not want to leave it seemed.   
  
George looked the woman sitting down in front of him up and down. He was sure of it now that this was the woman he had run into this morning. It was a few moments later after he had entered the car that he realized his wallet was missing. Cursing himself for not realizing it earlier, he could only think that the girls he had bumped into had taken it. Already feeling somewhat upset with the talk he had with Raymond, his missing wallet was no help.   
  
He had met Mr. Schwartz at a cafe to discuss a few matters with their shipping deal and had decided to eat a few things. Just as they were finishing up George noticed to girls walk out from the cafe and sat down at a near by table. George did not get a good enough look at them but when he heard "wallet guy"; he knew who they were. Turning to get a better look at them, he frowned and excused himself for a moment. Now he was face to face with them, well, one of them. The younger of the two took off quickly inside. He looked at the girl up and down and then raised a brow.  
  
"So..."Rachel said after a moment. "Yeah your wallet is with the police..."  
  
"Is that so?" George replied.   
  
Rachel raised a brow herself. "Yeah."   
  
They looked at each other for a moment and then she stood up. Even standing up she still had to arch her neck to look at him. "Hey, I know what you're thinking and we didn't. We found it and tried to get your attention, but you didn't have time for that so we gave it to the police. Hell, if you don't believe me, the guy we gave it to is in there right now!" Rachel pointed to the window and then looked. The sight she saw was not one she wanted. She made an odd noise and then looked back at George and gave a grin. "Well...." She looked back to make sure her eyes were working right. What the hell was Jill doing siting with the officers?  
  
Jill was happily enjoying her refilled shake and hadn't noticed Rachel looking at her. In fact she was rather enjoying the conversation she was having with the two officers. Swallowing the drink she had taken and laughed. "Oh yeah, it was the weirdest thing. Me and my friend were just walking down the street and this guy comes shooting out of this office building and Bam! He crashed right into us. He was in a hurry to leave, I guess that's why he dropped the wallet. I have to say though; this guy had the weirdest hair I have ever seen. It was like he had a bad accident with a vat of hair gel."  
  
Sai raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I would have liked to seen that. So anyway, just curious but what did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Jill, my name is Jill. What about yours? I notice your badge only has a last name on it. Well I think it's a last name..."   
  
Sai looked down at his badge, he hadn't realized it had a name on it at all. Then again he never really looked at it. "Oh, um yeah, I guess it does have just my last name on it. I'm Sai and this is Domon, my partner."  
  
Domon smiled then looked at Sai. "Well it was nice meeting you and all, but our lunch break is almost over. We have to get going."  
  
Jill nodded and started to get up. "Well it was nice talking to you, but I don't want you to be late getting back to work, I'm sure you're very busy."  
  
The two officers got up and started to leave.   
  
Sai stopped and turned around. "Hey, Um Jill... I was wondering if um... you wanna hangout sometime? I mean well, uh... I..." He looked down for a moment and dug around in his pocket, pulling out a pen. Grabbing a napkin he scribbled down a number and handed it to her. "Let me know okay? See ya!" With that he hurried after Domon, who was already out the door.  
  
The two walked right past Rachel and George and disappeared down the sidewalk.  
  
Jill stood looking at the napkin in her hand and blinked. What had just happened? Did that cop just ask her out? Panicked she ran outside. "RACHEL!!!"  
  
Rachel looked quickly at George and then back at Jill.  
  
"Rachel, Rachel!!!" The girl called and grabbed her. "I think I was just asked out!"  
  
Rachel raised a brow. "What?!"  
  
"YEAH! That guy! Oh and he's really sweet, and funny! He seems nice; he's not the jerk I thought he was! And he asked me if I could see him again and he gave me this!" She showed Rachel the napkin.  
  
A sad look came to her eyes as a frown formed on her face.   
  
Jill giggled and took the napkin away to look at it again. "Should I call him? OH! What would I say!? Oh god!  
  
George eyed the younger girl and then looked back at the other one. She suddenly seemed...sad, but why?   
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! Holy cow! I need to buy a new outfit! OH Yeah! New shoes! Men like shoes right?"  
  
Jill went on talking to herself but Rachel only looked sadder. A secret vow was about to be used and she knew Jill would not like it. Long ago, Rachel had sworn to herself that she would never get involved with anyone except Jill. They had traveled so much when they were younger that they couldn't afford to meet people. It would only hurt the others and themselves She had never told Jill because the girl didn't look to others for friendship or help, just to Rachel. But now... 'Am I wrong for making that so?'  
  
"Jill..."Rachel said but then noticed that George was still there. He was looking at her funny; she raised a brow. It was causing an uncomfortable feeling in her.  
  
"Well, so, those guys back there just left. They have your wallet, why don't you just follow them..." She looked at Jill and quickly grabbed her. "Order some doggy bags, we're getting the hell out of here." She mumbled.   
  
Jill giggled once more but saluted Rachel and walked back inside and saying something about having nice eyes.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes as she made a face. Jill was really going to hate her, but it would be for the best, right?  
  
"Well I suppose I should thank you for finding my wallet in the first place." A calm voice behind her called. It caused her to stand up straight. She didn't turn to look at the man behind her but she could tell he had moved closer to her. "Perhaps I should give you something, Rachel."  
  
This caused her to turn and very quickly. "How'd you know my name?" She asked with a slight bit of anger in her voice.   
  
George raised a brow at her comment but then gave a smirk. "That is what your young friend just called you, is it not?"  
  
Rachel looked at him for a moment and her cheeks began to turn red slightly. "Uh, yeah..." She then looked down and then around and then back at his face.  
  
He raised a brow as he smiled causing his features to soften a little.  
  
Rachel frowned and then folded her arms in front of her chest. "Look Mr., we don't..."  
  
"De Sand."  
  
"What?" Rachel asked a little confused.  
  
"My name is De Sand, George De Sand."  
  
Rachel made a face. "What, whatever, look. We don't want a reward. People shouldn't have to be rewarded for doing good things. People should just do it."  
  
He cocked his head to one side as he looked at her. "Is that so?"  
  
Rachel's mouth twisted up some and moved to the side of her face.   
  
He was making fun of her.  
  
"Don't you have a friend to entertain?" She said in a mocking tone.   
  
George looked over his shoulder at Mr. Schwartz. He was calmly reading a newspaper that had a picture from the party last night, before the robbery had taken place. "He'll be fine." He said and looked back at Rachel only to find that she, along with her things on the table were gone. He looked around quickly and then smiled. "Interesting..."  
  
***  
  
Jill looked at Rachel with a confused face. "Why are we leaving Rachel? I wanted to get another shake." She frowned and pulled her arm away. "You don't have to drag me around like a little kid ya know..." Stopping she glanced around the streets. "People will stare at us if you do that."  
  
Rachel stopped walking and turned around. "I'm sorry, we just needed to get away from that café."  
  
"You never answered my question." Jill crossed her arms.  
  
"What question? You were just going on about so many things, I didn't catch half of it." Rachel glanced to the ground with her statement. She had heard everything Jill said, but she was hoping she could avoid the subject.  
  
Jill took a deep breath and puffed out her cheeks before letting it out. "You know, should I call him? It would be rude if I didn't right?"  
  
There was no response, just silence. Rachel turned away and began walking again. "Come on, let's get going. Who knows when we'll be called for another job, we should enjoy the free time while we have it."  
  
"Rachel." Jill frowned again. "Why aren't you answering? It's not a hard question. I just want some advice. You're usually good with giving advice."  
  
"Just let it be, Jill."  
  
"What?" Jill stopped walking and looked at Rachel.   
  
Rachel herself stopped and then gave another sigh. "Jill, it's not, it's not.."  
  
"It's not what?" Jill asked in an annoyed tone.   
  
Rachel gave a deep sigh and then turned to look at her. "Jill. You can't see him."  
  
"What!? Why!?" Jill yelled at her.   
  
Rachel made a face as if something harsh had hit her face, but she did not become upset. "We can't let ourselves get attached to something...or someone."  
  
Jill's mouth dropped open to say something but nothing came. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She finally shouted. It caused a few to turn and look at them.   
  
Rachel looked at Jill and finally pushed her against the building they were near too. Jill looked a little shocked but then began to try and move from her grip.  
  
"Listen to me...' Rachel said in an odd low tone.   
  
It caused Jill to look at her and to stop squirming.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt...and I don't want others to get hurt...It's not that I don't want you to be happy, it's just..." She let go of Jill and then looked down.   
  
"If you get involved, and something happens, not only will he get hurt...but so will you."  
  
Jill wrinkled up her face and looked away from Rachel. "Go away. Just, go home...and..." She paused and looked to the ground. "The next time you see the boss, tell him I'm not coming back." Still looking at the street, Jill began to walk off.  
  
"Jill! Don't walk away from me!" Rachel yelled after her. "Come back here!" She hurried after Jill to grab her. "You know what going to happen if you just stop showing up? You're going to get yourself killed! Hey! Are you listening to me!?"  
  
Keeping her eyes on the ground Jill started to walk faster. Without looking back she responded. "I don't care. I'm sick of doing that stuff. It makes me sick and stressed. One of these days, something is going to happen and we'll get caught. I rather be dead than end up spending my life in a jail cell."  
  
"I don't like it either, but, you can't just walk away from something like this. God! You run into one stupid boy and look at you! You suddenly don't want to work anymore and you don't care about the results of that. Is it really worth one stupid milkshake and a scribbled on napkin!?"  
  
Jill stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder. "Well, at least he's nice, and he has a good job. If I stay in this business, I'll never meet anyone nice. They'll all be scum off the streets. I finally met someone else and I like it. Besides you, I never had any other friends." She started to walk again. "Just go home... please."   
  
"Now you listen to me you little baby," Rachel said pushing Jill to one side and standing in front of her. She wasn't trying to be mean or harsh but her message needed to be clear. "Do you think I love what we're doing? I can't even count how many times I blame myself for Wong finding out about us." She looked at Jill and then put her hand on her face to force the girl to look at her. "If it was just me, I wouldn't care what Wong did, but I stay, because of you..."  
  
The two girls looked at each other for a moment and then Rachel went on. "Jill, I care for you, you're the only family I have. I'm not trying to be cruel and force you to not see him but think about it...he's cop, and when he finds out...he will arrest you. And me." She looked away slightly. "I don't care if it was me arrested but I do if you are. You're too young...'  
  
Jill frown and pushed Rachel away slightly. "I'll figure out something if that happens..."  
  
"And another thing..." Rachel called. Jill stopped and looked at her. Jill couldn't help but notice the sad look to Rachel's face. "And if Wong finds out...he'll kill him."  
  
The two girls looked at each other again.  
  
"He wouldn't..."  
  
"He would...because he knows it would cause you pain...cause us pain, that's why, that's why, you can't see him again."  
  
Jill folded her arms over her chest. She stayed quiet for quite awhile. She knew everything Rachel said was true, but she didn't want to listen to it. Finally, she took her gaze from the ground and looked up at Rachel. "Can... can I at least just call him? I would feel bad if I didn't. He seemed pretty excited when he handed me his number."  
  
Rachel bit her lip and thought for a moment. "I suppose, if you do it where you won't get caught, and only if it's a short call. Just say that you can't see him and then hang up."  
  
"Well I should say sorry too, and at least say it's not because I don't want to but..." Jill started but Rachel stopped her.  
  
"No, don't say anything. Just say you can't and that's it. You'll get sucked into a conversation other wise."  
  
"That seems really rude. What if I just go to the station? I could talk to him there and that way I won't have to worry about getting caught making a call."  
  
Rachel shook her head. "No, just make a call. You shouldn't worry about being rude. It's just the way things have to be."  
  
Jill looked to the ground. "But, if I do that and run into him again... Rachel I don't want to hurt his feelings."  
  
Rachel bit her lip. "Just...just make a quick call and tell him something came up and, and..." Rachel looked at Jill and she turned quickly. A tear ran down her face. She couldn't talk to Jill when the girl looked so sad. "Quickly go to the station then..." She heard an odd chirp come from the girl.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Only to tell him off, say you, you have a boyfriend already and that you didn't realize, realize he was asking you at out at the time. He should then understand..." Rachel bit her lip and looked down.  
  
Jill said nothing. Suddenly she felt Jill's arms around her. "OH THANK YOU...I mean. I'll be quick about it, and"  
  
"Go on...I'll meet you at the City Park. We can finish eating there." Rachel held up their bag of food and then took off walking.   
  
Jill watched Rachel leave and then sighed. "Thank you, Rachel..." 


	6. Chapter 6

The two men smiled and shook hands to show that their deal had been made.  
  
"Mr. De Sand, I am happy that we will be working together then."  
  
"As am I, Mr. Schwartz. I feel that our joining companies will do a great deal of good."  
  
"I must agree. Very well then, Mr. De Sand. I will see you on Tuesday, then?"  
  
"On Tuesday."  
  
The men shook hands again and nodded their good-byes, and then turning they both went their own ways. As George walked to his car he looked up at the sunny day. A smile came to his lips and he looked at his driver.  
  
"I think I shall walk home."  
  
"Sir?" The man looked at him.   
  
George smiled a little more and looked at the sky. "It's rather nice out, don't you think? A good day for a walk, tell Raymond I will see him when I return."  
  
The man looked slightly confused, but then nodded and get into the car. George watched him drive off and then ran a hand through his hair. It really was a nice day. Odd, he didn't think so when he first got up. What had changed all of a sudden? He began to walk down the sidewalk, not really noticing anyone as he walked. He just let his feet take him to where ever. His mind was on something else. Images from the party kept coming back to him. Those two women...they knew exactly what they were they were doing. They seemed so young and yet...they were professionals already.  
  
He raised a brow as he thought about, what did she call herself? Heart? He saw her take the jewel case, so did many others. It was clear, the way she cut the glass, which meant she had done something like that before. So quick, so smooth, and yet, why did they make such a commotion? He stopped walking and looked up at the sign above him.   
  
Not realizing it, he had walked to the City Park. He looked at the gates that surrounded the park and then at the trees. Something seemed appealing about it today. He smiled and walked in.  
  
"So, I'll be a bit late. Raymond will just have to wait."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Rachel let out a bored sigh. She had been sitting on the splintery park bench for over a half-hour. "Where is that girl?" She glanced down at her wristwatch. "I'll be quick she says, I'll just run in and out she says. Well it isn't that long of a walk from the station to here."  
  
She leaned back on the bench and sighed. What was see going to do? Another two years on their contract. They were so close to being free from the mob scene, but he had to mess it up for them. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the man walking toward her.  
  
George was enjoying the landscape of the park. It had been a long time since he had last taken a walk through it. Out of the corner of his eye, a girl on a park bench caught his attention. 'Interesting,' he though to himself and began his way over.   
  
It was obvious Rachel hadn't seen him, he was able to slip behind the bench. "Nice day, isn't it?"  
  
Jumping with surprise, Rachel quickly turned around and glared. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! God, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She paused and then made a face. "Oh, it's you again. What are you doing? Stalking me?"  
  
George raised a brow at her comments. "I was just taking a walk. I didn't realize it was a crime to do so."  
  
Rachel glared more at George and then in a huff turned to look forward again. 'Damn it, I let it happen again, let my guard down.' Rachel looked down at the bag in her hands. Their food was going to go bad if Jill didn't hurry up. As if knowing what she was thinking, her stomach growled causing George to chuckle a little.  
  
"I thought you ate at the cafe..."  
  
"It got a little crowded there." Rachel said harshly with out looking at him.   
  
George raised a brow as he looked at her from over his shoulder. She was indeed a severe one. Rachel looked back at her watch and gave an upset sigh.   
  
George looked back at her. "Running late for something?"  
  
"I'm waiting for someone, not that you need to know." She said harshly once more.  
  
"That girl from earlier?"  
  
"It's none of your business!" She turned sharply to look at him.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," He said turning to face her fully now.  
  
"Don't you have something do to?" Rachel asked in greatly annoyed tone.   
  
George was quiet for a moment. Yes...yes he did, but why was it he was suddenly taken into talking with her? For someone who was so cold, he was finding himself warming up greatly to her.  
  
"WELL?" Rachel asked loudly when he did not reply.  
  
"No." He finally replied. Surprised that he had said so.   
  
Rachel raised a brow and looked him up and down before turning to face the front again.   
  
George turned slightly himself but not so that he could not look at her. He began to study her profile. Something about her, she was very familiar...why couldn't he remember. The shape of her nose was charming and he knew he had seen it before, but where?   
  
Rachel gave another sigh; a more frustrated one. It was slightly from the fact that Jill had not come yet but mostly of the man behind her. She could feel him. His eyes burning into the back of her head. She wanted to scream and punch him right there but that wouldn't help.   
  
Suddenly realizing she was losing her cool, Rachel's face softened a little. Why was she losing her cool over a man she did not know. He annoyed her greatly but she did not understand why. She turned quickly to look at him. She had moved so quickly he did not have time to react and so their faces were rather close.   
  
They stared at each other before they pulled slightly way.   
  
'He has pretty eyes,' Rachel began to think and then frowned for thinking it so. "SO! You just have all the time in the world?" Rachel asked in an odd tone.   
  
"Yes, all the time...." George became silent. Time? He never had time, until now.   
  
They stared at each other once more until Rachel gave a frustrated look and turned once more to face the front.  
  
George looked at her for a moment, studying her hair and how it complemented her lovely neck. Suddenly realizing what he was thinking he turn his to face his front once again. It seemed like a long moment of silence, but both seemed uncomfortable.   
  
George was beginning to think he should stand up and leave when he heard her move. He turned to see if she had took off but only to find she was looking at him once more with a curious look to her face. Not expecting her to be that close to him, he jerked back and all most fell off the bench.   
  
Rachel couldn't help but smile and looked slightly away to hide it before looking back at him. "You said your last name is De Sand right?"  
  
He raised a brow and then nodded.  
  
"Like the business?" She asked in an odd tone.   
  
Once more he nodded. "Yes. I own it."  
  
She jumped slightly and a look of surprise came to her face.  
  
"You're De Sand and Rose?" She leaned in a little.   
  
He gave a sigh and then nodded.   
  
Rachel suddenly began to laugh. "You've GOT to be kidding me!"  
  
George had become greatly confused all of a sudden. "What do you mean?"  
  
"YOU can't be De Sand. You're like, what? 20?"  
  
"I am 24."  
  
"24?" She looked him up and down. He was a year older than she was but he looked so young.  
  
"So you're not, THE De Sand, right?" She asked with an amused look to her face.   
  
Finding himself intrigued to as to why she wanted to know he answered. "No, that was my father. He gave me his business when he passed away four years ago."  
  
Rachel's face softened a little. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
Touched and amused by her sudden kindness he smiled. "It was many years ago, do not let it bother you."  
  
Rachel looked down and then back up. "So, who the hell is Rose?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Oh..." Rachel made a face that clearly showed she didn't mean harm.  
  
"She died when I was very young, and my father renamed the business after her.  
  
Rachel looked down.  
  
"My father drunk himself to death so he could join her." George's face fell a little with concern. Not knowing why he suddenly was greatly sad for her.   
  
She looked up with a soft smile on her face.  
  
"That was long ago, so it doesn't matter now." George took her hand.  
  
"But they are still apart of you, it will always matter." Rachel looked into his purple eyes and felt her heart begin to race. She shook her head, then pulled her hand away. "Well..." Not knowing what to say they both looked at each other until Rachel turned once more to look at the front. "Where is that silly girl?" She said, trying to change the subject.  
  
George looked at the back of Rachel's head for a long moment. Was it his imagination, or did his heart race a little from touching her hand? He noticed that she moved her shoulders a little as if something was causing her to be a bit uneasy. Realizing it was him, he turned quickly to look straight ahead of him.   
  
The two sat, almost, back to back, in silence. Rachel looked over her shoulder ever so slightly and noticed he was doing the same. They both jerked their heads forward. Rachel's eyes darted around for a moment before a slow smile came to her lips. Not knowing, George had done the same. The two smiled at the knowledge that they were trying to sneak glances at each other. Rachel bit her lip to keep a laugh in.  
  
"The young girl...she is your...sister?" George's word had caused her to jump a little for she was not expecting him to speak. She felt his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry...I did not..."  
  
"It's alright!" She said quickly as she turn to look at him.   
  
They looked at each other for a moment and then Rachel took a breath. What the hell was wrong with her? It's just a guy, nothing to get worked up about...right?!  
  
"Yeah, Jill, well I mean... she's not REALLY my sister, but we're pretty much like sisters. We've been traveling for a long while now."  
  
"Traveling?" George raised a brow at her comment.  
  
"Yeah... it's... umm...part of my job." 'JOB?! STUPID!!' Rachel would have punched herself if George weren't there. It was all she could think of. She gave a smile which oddly caused him to smile as well.  
  
"I see. I tend to travel a lot myself as well."  
  
"Cool." She said as she nodded at his statement.   
  
He looked down as he smiled. Her sense of mannerism was indeed unique, and he had to admit, he enjoyed it greatly. Suddenly she stood up, causing him to look up at her. He looked concerned, but Rachel only smiled.  
  
"Maybe she thinks I meant somewhere else in the park. After all I did only say IN the park."  
  
He stood up at her words. "Are you going to look for her."  
  
Rachel nodded and picked the doggy bag up.  
  
"Would you care if I join you?"  
  
Rachel froze and looked up at him.  
  
George looked down at her bending position and noticed she had a rather nice looking body. Suddenly realising what he was thinking, he made a face and looked quickly away. "Of course, if you think..."  
  
"I guess you can." She said standing up.   
  
This time, George froze. "Really?" Really? What kind of comment was that?! He would have kicked himself if it weren't for the fact she was right there.   
  
She smiled and then nodded. "Yeah sure. What the hell, come on." She began to walk.   
  
He watched her for a moment and could help but admire he liked the way her hips moved as she walked. DAMNIT MAN! He shook his head quickly and began to follow her.  
  
***  
  
On the other side of the park, Jill was enjoying a walk of her own. She wasn't sure if it was the fact it was a beautiful day, or if it was because of her company. Smiling, she glanced back over her shoulder at Sai. She had gone to the station to tell him off, like Rachel told her to, but things hadn't turned out the way she had planned. Laughing lightly at how shy he seemed she decided to try and make conversation.   
  
"You know you didn't have to walk me here. I would have been fine. I'm sure you have work to do."  
  
Sai glanced up realizing he was trailing behind her a ways. He hurried to catch up but kept his glance to the ground. "Well, I do... but Bro will cover for me. I don't mind the walk anyway... it's a nice day."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's nice." Jill looked down the path ahead. "I'm more of a rainy day person, but that's just me."  
  
She wasn't sure what do to. Rachel would be angry that she was this late and on top of it, she hadn't done what she was suppose to. She smiled at Sai again; he sure was nice. Turning to look forward again her eyes went wide. "ACK!"  
  
Raising a brow at Jill's sudden action, Sai tapped her shoulder. "Um, are you okay? You seem kind of jumpy."  
  
Jill turned to look at him and then dove to hide behind him. "I see Rachel. She's coming down the path. She's going to kill me." Glancing around she added, "Pretend I'm not here."  
  
"What? Not here?" Sai had a feeling that he was missing something. "Why would your friend want to kill you?"  
  
"Shhh..." Jill made a face, still standing behind him. "I'm not here... okay?"  
  
"Um... yeah okay..." He shrugged and glanced around, not sure what to do.  
  
***  
  
"No, I'm not in business..."  
  
"Then why do you travel?" George had begun to ask her many questions and she was beginning to not like it.   
  
Why was he so suddenly interested in her? She rubbed her arm uneasy like.  
  
"I..." She saw someone reading a newspaper as she walked past. The cover had a picture from last night. "I deal in art...and fine jewelry." She smiled a little.   
  
He raised a brow and seemed interested.  
  
"Art?"  
  
"Yes." Well...it was kind of true.  
  
"I have an eye for art, I should ask you sometime if..."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?"  
  
George jumped as Rachel shouted. He looked around and then saw what she was staring at.   
  
Rachel frowned and walked towards the boy. By his uniform, George could tell he was an officer, but he seemed rather young. He looked familiar as well.   
  
Rachel pushed the boy away and looked down at Jill. The two girls looked at each other.  
  
"Uh...HI!" Jill gave a cheerful smile.   
  
Rachel looked like she was going to punch her.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Umm... it's not what it...hey wait! What the hell is going here!?" Jill pointed to George.   
  
Rachel looked and then made a face. "Well um...He... Wait! That's not the point!" She pointed to Sai. "What happened to OH I'll be real quick?"  
  
Jill frowned. "What happened to, don't get attached?"  
  
Rachel and Jill glared at each other and then looked back at the boys. They both smiled and then laughed a little. "Will you excuse us for a second." Rachel said and then grabbed Jill by the collar of her shirt and dragged her away a little.   
  
Sai leaned in towards George. Both clearly had a face of confusion. "Do you know what's going on here?" Sai asked.   
  
George shook his head. "Not a clue."  
  
Rachel looked at Jill and then pointed to Sai. "Explain... NOW!"  
  
Jill took a breath and then cleared her throat. "Alright...it happened like this..." 


	7. Chapter 7

"It's kind of a long story... you sure you want to hear it?"   
  
Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Jill, you heard me... explain, now..."  
  
Jill kept her eyes on the ground. "Rachel, I... I..."  
  
"You what?! Jill, I told you to tell him off."  
  
"I just couldn't. He was just so happy to see me when I walked in. I really did go in there to do what you said, but I couldn't." Jill sighed and frowned. "There were all those people there, ya know other cops and I didn't want to embarrass him in front of all those guys."  
  
Rachel shook her head. "I should have gone with you. I knew this would happen. Sometimes you act too kind, Jill."  
  
"But, what if I had told him off, and I ran into him again and...it would be weird..."  
  
"Don't you remember what we talked about earlier?"  
  
Jill got a sad look on her face and nodded. "I do, but when I got there... something I didn't expect, I mean, I found out something that makes this whole thing really complicated."  
  
Rachel's face became concerned looking. "Jill? What are you hiding."  
  
"He's... he's... the son of the head of the department." She glanced up at her friend slightly. "How could I tell him off after I found that out?"  
  
Rachel flinched slight at the words. "Oh crap..."  
  
Jill made a nervous face. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"I don't know." Rachel said glancing at Sai for a moment. She looked him over. She could see it now. Saici...damn it...things just got worst. She took a breath. She suddenly felt a little sick. "Ok..." She put her hand on Jill's shoulder. "Ok Jill...please, just walk me though everything. What happened when you arrived at the police station?"  
  
Jill nodded slowly and looked back at the ground again. "Well, I walked in and Sai was sitting at the front desk. Did ever tell you his name? I don't think I did... it's Sai. Well, I was about to turn around and walk out and just call him on the phone, but he saw me. So I turned around, and we just started talking."  
  
Rachel listened carefully and held her tongue till Jill finished.  
  
"I kept waiting for the right time to say what I was there for, but the longer I waited, the harder it was. Then the next thing I knew it, we were sitting in the station rec. room, where the officers hang during their breaks. That's when I found out. The chief walked in, looking for the guy who was suppose to be out front. Then he said, 'Sorry Dad.'" Jill made a face and shifted the weight on her feet. "I felt sick, there was no way I could say anything after that... I'm sorry Rachel."   
  
Rachel listened and then took a breath. "I think I will kill you," Rachel said looking at Jill.   
  
Jill looked up at her with wide eyes.   
  
Rachel raised a hand and made a fist but then gave a deep sigh and turn to look at the boys. They were eyeing them oddly which caused both girls to grin and waving at them.  
  
"We're so screwed if he finds out." Rachel said between her teeth.   
  
Jill made an even cheeseier grin. "Don't need to tell me heh heh..."  
  
Sai began to grin slightly and then waved back.  
  
"Why are we waving?" George asked as he too began to wave.   
  
Sai only shrugged. "It must be a girl thing."  
  
"Holy crap, we got to get out of here..." Rachel turned to look at Jill.  
  
"Are you Rachel?"  
  
Rachel's body stiffened some. "You told him my name?"  
  
Jill made a face. "Yeah..."  
  
Rachel's teeth began to grind against each other but she turn to look at Sai. "Yeah! And you're Sai? Right?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, hi!" He put his hand out. Rachel looked at it for a long moment and then shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you..." Rachel replied.  
  
Jill laughed lightly and looked over at George. "Rachel, why don't you introduce me to your friend." She laughed nervously, hoping to change the subject.  
  
Rachel shot a glare at her. "Well, why... not. Jill, this is George. You turned his wallet in at the police station." She stressed her words, like she was speaking through her teeth.  
  
"Nice to meet you... uh, George." Jill reached out quickly and shook his hand roughly.  
  
George raised a brow at the girls. Something was going on between them. "Maybe I should go, there seems to be some tension here, I don't want to interfere."  
  
Rachel shook her head lightly, he could tell something was wrong. "No, no... um there's no problem here is there, Jill?... Jill?" She looked around only to notice that Jill was trying to sneak off, dragging Sai with her.  
  
"Hold it! Get back her, Jill!"  
  
Looking back over her shoulder, Jill smiled nervously. "Uh... we were just going to get um... ice cream."  
  
Rachel shouted at Jill once more before the girl ran off dragging a very confused officer with her. A vein formed on Rachel's forehead as her hand went back into a fist. "JILL!!!" It was too late however, the girl was gone. Before Rachel could do anything, she heard a small chuckle behind her. She turned to look at George, who had moved in a little closer to her.  
  
He looked down at her with a smile.   
  
She made a nervous face and then grinned a little.  
  
"Young love." He said.  
  
"A little too young..."She replied.   
  
He chuckled at her comment. "Well..."  
  
"Well indeed..." Rachel said looking around.  
  
"The day is still young..."  
  
She looked at the path in front of her then back at George. She gave a sigh and began to walk along with him.  
  
***  
  
The ice cream had begun to melt into a puddle in the dish as Jill swirled her spoon around in it. She wasn't that hungry, after eating most of her large lunch and the two milkshakes, but the ice cream trip was an easy way to get away from Rachel. She glanced up at Sai who seemed to be looking at her oddly. Straightening up in her chair she smiled. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Sai blinked and shook his head lightly. "No, no... it's just you were being really quiet. That and you've turned your ice cream into mush..."  
  
Jill looked down at the table. She couldn't shake the guilty and nervous feeling causing her stomach to do summersaults. "Oh, I was just thinking. I guess I'm just kind of worried about work." As the last word escaped her lips, she bit down on her tongue. 'Stupid! Why did I say that?!'  
  
"Work? You have a job? What do you do?" Sai smiled, trying to strike up a conversation. "Oh, and if you're not going to eat that... can I have it?"  
  
Jill suddenly felt as if the room was on fire. What could she say? There was no way in hell she could tell him about her "job." Smiling she slid her dish of sloppy melted ice cream over to him. "Go ahead... better then having it go to waste. Anyway, my job huh? Well, I, um... I work for, uh, I um..." She glanced around nervously trying to think of a good cover. "I guess you could call it business. I help scout out places of interest for my boss, and then help close the deals. It's a lot of work for me, but it keeps me busy."  
  
Sai's eyes widened at the description she gave of her work. "You do all that?! WOW! I mean, I didn't know you could get a job like that at our age. So, what company is it? I mean, it sounds like a company thing."  
  
Jill slid down in her chair some. Company? Business? Her little cover story was turning out to be a much more elaborate one. She glanced toward the window and the park in the distance. Suddenly she wished Rachel were there. She would know what to say to get out of this situation. Subconsciously she leaned back in her chair and in the mitts of her window gazing Jill toppled over.   
  
Sai jumped up and looked across the table and down at her. "Are you alright? You kind of zoned out there."  
  
With cheeks a bright shade of red, Jill slowly set her chair back up and then got up herself. "Yeah, I'm okay... heh heh heh. Clumsy me. So what were we talking about again?"  
  
Sitting back down and returning to eating what remained of Jill's ice cream Sai smiled. "Oh, I wanted to know what company you work for."  
  
"Oh, yeah... right. The company, um, well it's very small right now. Well, maybe small isn't a good word, more like, underground. You know an up and coming corporation. They deal with art and rare items. Though, I'm not really suppose to be talking about it. My boss wants to keep a low profile until his company makes its first big sale."  
  
Sai gave her a confused look. She seemed to be really nervous and stumbling over her words. "Oh, I see. I guess it's going to be hard to get any business after the robbery last night."  
  
"Oh yeah, funny thing about that too. I was actually just at the museum early yesterday afternoon, um, meeting with an associate of mine." Jill made a face and quickly covered it with a smile. 'What am I talking about? Associate? Man, I sound like an old businessman. I hope he's buying it.'   
  
"Really? You seem very busy. How is it that you're able to spend the whole day hanging out with me then?" Sai scraped the bottom of the ice cream bowl with his spoon.   
  
Jill's eyes got wide, she had to change the subject. "Well, um... I..." She glanced around then it came to her. "Shouldn't you be back at the station? I mean, being that your dad's the chief in all. How is it that you are able to spend the day out with me?"  
  
They both stared at each other for a moment. It seemed that they had boxed one another into a corner. Neither one of them had a good explanation for how they were able to be out wasting time, yet neither Sai nor Jill could come up with anything else to say. Slowly a smile came to Jill's face and she started to laugh, which in turn caused Sai to do so as well. Through the sudden fit of laughter the content of the previous conversation disappeared into the past.  
  
As the two teens sat enjoying each other's company, a pair of not so friendly eyes saw taking in every detail. From an alleyway a member of Wong's gang of mobsters sat silently. He hadn't set out to spy on Jill or Rachel for that matter, however, while spending his time on the streets, he had come across an interesting situation. He smiled wickedly; the boss would be very interested in a story like this. Slinking his way from the alley, he turned and quickly made his way toward the run down part of the city. 


	8. Chapter 8

'Why is he still walking with me? Why am I still walking with HIM?' Rachel looked slightly to her right to see George quietly walking beside her. They had walked around the park for a great deal of time now, not saying anything. Both, secretly, would look at each other once in a while. Rachel was thinking about what to say to him to make him go when she heard her name being softly said.  
  
"Miss Rachel..."  
  
"Oh, hey..." She said looking at him. She smiled slightly. "Don't call me Miss, I don't like it." She said looking back forward.  
  
"Oh, forgive me. Mrs.?"  
  
Rachel laughed. "Ha! No, just call me Rachel."  
  
"Just Rachel, very well."  
  
Rachel stopped walking and looked at him. "So, how come you aren't married?"  
  
George looked at her with wide eyes, a little taken back by her question. "Well... I... I've just never had much time for women, I suppose."  
  
Rachel nodded. "Make sense. You run your own business. Takes a lot of hours."  
  
He looked at her clam face as she spoke to him. "Yes...it does...Why...why have you never married?" He boldly asked.   
  
Rachel raised her head up a little to look at the clear sky. "Lots of reasons, but mostly, I just don't want to hurt myself." She looked back down at him and smiled.   
  
An odd sudden silence fell over them and all the two could do was just stare.  
  
"Yes, I think I understand..."  
  
Suddenly an odd beeping noise was heard. Rachel and George looked around for a moment and then both pulled out a small cell phones.  
  
"It's mine." Rachel laughed and George couldn't help by chuckle himself. Rachel cleared her throat and smiled. "Hello?"  
  
"Flap your wings hard, little bird. I have a job for you and the kid."  
  
Rachel's face fell to a frown causing George to look at her with concern. She hung the phone up before anything else could be said. She was breathing heavy now.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No..." She looked away. "I have to go.."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It was nice talking to you." She smiled and took off, but she jerked back a little when she felt his hand on her arm. She turned quickly to look at him, surprised at how close he was. He held her arm tight, but not hard.  
  
"When may I see you again?"  
  
Rachel raised a brow quickly and looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Please..."  
  
The two looked at each other for a long moment until Rachel's arm slowly was pulled away. An odd look came to his eye. 'Please... don't leave so soon.' He thought to himself. But she backed away.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
Before he could reply, she had run off and was gone...and an odd pain was now in George's heart.  
  
Jill and Sai were still sitting in the ice cream parlor. They had become lost in normal conversation, talking about hobbies and things they enjoyed doing in their free time. Jill had complete forgotten about the guilt and nervous she had been experiencing before. Maybe it was the sugar rush from the ice cream and milkshakes she had eaten throughout the day, or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, she hadn't noticed Rachel charging toward the building until she busted through the door.  
  
"Jill! Time to go! Tell your friend good bye and we're out of here!"  
  
"What? Why? It's not like we have somewhere to be..." Jill raised a brow at her friend.  
  
"Oh yes we do, come on... Our brake is over." Rachel hurried over and grabbed Jill's arm. "Come on!"  
  
Jill frowned; she knew what Rachel was getting at, but at the same time she didn't want to leave. However she knew there would huge problems if she refused to show up for her "job". She turned and looked back at Sai. "Hey, I got to go. It's um, work related. See ya around sometime okay?"  
  
Sai looked between the two girls very confused about the sudden turn of events. "Well, alright. It was nice hanging out with you this afternoon." He looked down at the table as Rachel hurried Jill toward the door. "Hey! Is there a phone number I can reach you at?"  
  
Before Jill could respond, Rachel did for her. "No, there isn't. She's very busy and doesn't have time for phone calls. Sorry, but we have to go." With that the girls were out the door and soon disappeared down the sidewalk.  
  
Sai watched quietly as they faded into the distance. Slowly he raised his hand, waving to their backs and frowned. "Bye, Jill." He stood there for a moment before he turned the opposite direction and headed slowly back to the station.  
  
"Ah, ladies, please come in." The two girls looked at Wong as they walked into his office. He was smiling as if he had not seen them for years instead of just that morning.  
  
"What's this all about Wong? You can't possible have another job this soon for us." Rachel barked a little.  
  
"You'd be surprised my little bird." Wong said with his sickening smile. He then tossed a newspaper forward to Rachel.   
  
She looked at the page he had open and began to read it. Jill looked over Rachel's shoulder to see what she was looking at. It had a large picture of a man shaking the hand of another. 'Asia comes to town'; it read in bold letters.   
  
Jill raised a brow. 'What the hell was Wong up to?'  
  
Rachel must have been thinking the same thing for she tossed the paper down. "So?"  
  
"So?" Wong laughed a little."My dear girl, that is Master Asia, and he owns the world's large Diamond. And it just so happens that he is staying in the city for a few days. The National Bank is holding his diamond for him until he leaves."  
  
Rachel raised a brow. "I see."  
  
"Think of it as a gift for you to because you worked so hard...a simple, quiet bank job."  
  
Jill and Rachel looked at each other and couldn't help the smile that came to their face.  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
Jill inwardly gave a sigh of relief, she was afraid that maybe Wong had heard about her little date if the police chief's son. She gave a nervous little grin and smiled at Rachel. "Well, better get on it Rachel, don't want to waste the boss's time."  
  
Rachel gave Jill an odd look. "Since when have you been so eager to get to a job?"  
  
Jill gave a fake laugh, trying to cover the fact she just wanted out of there. "What are you talking about Rachel? I'm always ready to run out and grab things for the boss here." She glanced back at Wong and gave him a salute. "Always a pleasure sir!" With that she turned and hurried to the door, nearly running to a mobster who was entering the room. "Oh sorry! Clumsy me! Come on Rachel, We shall be off..." Jill noticed as she exited through the door, that man she had almost run into gave her a wicked smiled. She shrugged it off though, most of the men that worked for Wong smiled like that   
  
Rachel just shook her head and followed after her. "Uh Jill, Wait up... and remind me to limit how much sugar you get in the day."  
  
As the girls disappeared out of the building, Wong raised a brow. He was confused at the odd display of his youngest thief. Turning his attention to the man who had just entered, he leaned back in his chair. "Yes?"  
  
"I think I have some information you might find interesting sir."  
  
Wong leaned forward and raised a brow slightly. "Oh really? Go on..."  
  
Nightfall had reached the city and the hustle of the nightlife was taking affect. The National bank had been closed for three hours when a pair of odd shadows appeared on its rooftop. A large hole was cut in the bank's skylight with two pairs of ropes, tied to the flagpole, reaching into the building.   
  
Two masked figures were slowly climbing down each rope. After a moment one figure tapped the other's shoulder and pointed to a box on a wall. The figure quickly raised a hand and a large dart was now in the camera's lens. The other figure gave thumbs up and the two continued down the ropes.  
  
"Alright, get the security, Club."  
  
"Right, Heart."  
  
The two girls nodded. Heart let the rope twist around her left leg so that now she could use her hands. She took Club's rope and gave it a good swing. Club became much closer to the wall. With the next swing she was able to touch it. An odd sucking sound followed, as the tiny suction cups on her gloves and knees grabbed the wall. She began to scale the wall until she came to a large box near the back of counters. She pulled out a pair of wire cutters and began to cut the wires in front of her. The laser lights on the floor and around the vault disappeared.   
  
Heart let her leg loosen from the rope and she did a back flip on the ground. She stood up with grace and eyed the vault. Soon Club was by her side.  
  
"Oh man, this was easy!"  
  
"Yes...a little too easy..."  
  
Heart frowned and moved towards the vault. She touched it with her hand and then pulled it back quickly.  
  
"What the?!"   
  
Club jumped a little at the sudden shout.  
  
"What's wrong!?"  
  
"The vault!" Heart pushed the door open. "It's already been opened!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Hello ladies..." A calm voice called to them in the shadows.   
  
The girls took fighting stances.   
  
A figure in dark fabric walked towards them.   
  
The girls gasped.  
  
"Come here often?" The Cat coolly, said.  
  
Club made a face and shook a fist at the Cat. "Hey, back off pal, we're taking that jewel."  
  
"Oh, I believe on situations like this, it's first come first serve." The Cat said in a smug voice. "Daring isn't it? For you two to be out on the job again, the night after the museum job you attempted to pull... hmm?"  
  
Heart shifted the weight on her feet and placed her hands on her hips. "What about you? If I remember correctly, you were there as well."  
  
"Touché, good point. However, I'm afraid this time, I beat you ladies to it." The Cat smiled.  
  
"Enough small talk, hand over the diamond, Cat Boy!" Club put her hand out, as if she was expecting him to give it to her.  
  
The Cat raised a brow. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Club frowned and then looked rather angry. "Of course I'm not, you jerk!" She took a step forward but felt a hand on her shoulder. Club looked back at Heart with an almost hurt look. "What?"  
  
"Careful Club...don't you find it a little odd that he was already here, but there was no trace of it?"  
  
Club looked at her for a moment and then looked back at the Cat. The man cocked his head to one side. Club could have sworn if he wasn't wearing a mask, he would have the most cockiest look to his face. She raised a brow and then took a step back.  
  
"Clever girls." Cat said in an odd tone. Reaching behind him he pulled out a spray can, causing both girls to jump slightly. "Calm down ladies, just watch..." He bent down with a grace that Heart had never seen before. He shook the can a few times and then sprayed it. An unseen spray came from it but moments later three blue lasers appeared on the ground. The two girls looked shocked.  
  
"I thought I cut the wires..."  
  
"You did young one. Let this be a lesson to you, not all security is united together." He stood back up and bowed his head slightly to the women.   
  
Heart raised an amused brow. "Oh." She said with a slight shiver. 'He's good...he's very good.'  
  
"I have to admit," The Cat began to speak in a captivating tone. "You ladies do intrigue me."  
  
Club smiled and flicked her hair a little in a playful way. "Well what can we say?"  
  
Heart looked at her from the corner of her eyes with a small smirk on her face. "Do we indeed?"  
  
"Indeed." Was the Cat's reply. His eyes landed on Heart and for an odd moment the two said nothing.   
  
Club looked at back and forth at the two and then gave a frustrated sigh. "Are we gonna just stand her and look at each other or are we gonna get that diamond!?"  
  
Heart jerked her head towards Club and then looked back at the Cat. Very quickly she called out to Club and bent down. Club ran towards Heart, who then flipped her over the blue lasers. The Cat, for a moment watched in awe but then quickly turned, and began to run.   
  
Heart called out to Club. "Don't let him out of your sights!"  
  
Club glanced back over her shoulder and nodded. "Right! He won't get too far!" With that she took of after The Cat.   
  
He had gotten a fairly good head start on her, but she was determined to get the diamond he was making off with. Closing the gap between them, she smiled inwardly to herself. 'Just a little bit closer... then I can jump him.' She smirked as she could see the outline of his body only a few feet in front of her. Speeding up her pace, she leapt from the floor and landed on The Cat's back, throwing her arms around his neck. "HA! Gotcha!"  
  
The Cat stumbled forward, trying to prevent himself from falling over. "Get off me! You little pest!" As she struggled to get her to let go, he dropped the diamond on the floor and it rolled a few feet away from them.  
  
Club held on tight and yelled back the direction Heart was. "Hey! I could use some help! Heart!"  
  
The Cat struggled against Club on his back. "Get off me!" He almost growled like. Club only laughed and called out for Heart once more. Club suddenly though, felt to very strong hands on her arms and was quickly flipped over.  
  
"Ugh! That's no way to treat a lady!" She called up to him, shaking her fist as her bottom hit the ground hard.   
  
He bowed very quickly. "Forgive me..." He turned quickly and began to run towards the diamond.  
  
"HEART!" Club shouted.  
  
The Cat smirked, which was hidden from the world because of his masked and reached out for the diamond, only to stop when a foot appeared where the diamond use to be. He looked slowly looked up at the white boot, then the black leg, the nicely shaped torso and then the masked face. Heart looked up at him, with the diamond safely tucked under her arm. He looked at it for a moment and then return to look at her face.  
  
"Well now..." He said in a cheerful tone as he bowed over so slightly. "Shall we dance?"  
  
Heart raised a brow as she smiled. "Oh I do enjoy a good dance, but first..." She tossed the diamond over the Cat's head. He watched it in shock, but gave a sigh of relief when the girl, Club caught it.  
  
"Quickly, outside! Leave this pussy cat to me!"  
  
The Cat looked quickly back at Heart. It was quite clear by his body language that he was amused. The two let their eyes bore into each other and then just as quick, took a battle stance.   
  
Club saluted and hurried back towards the front, climbing the wall to get around the blue lasers and then shimmied up the rope.  
  
"Good luck, Heart." The girl giggled and hurried to the edge of the building. She pulled out her grafting hook and shot it towards the next building. Swing over, she quickly took off running when suddenly a bright light was shone on her.  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
Club stopped at once. She could not see the dark figure standing in front of the light for it shadowed him out.   
  
"Alright! Drop the stuff and put your hands in the air."  
  
Club paused for a moment, think she should do what she was told until she realized who the voice was. "Oh crap..." She whispered.  
  
"You are one hell of a cocky girl!" Sai shouted at the thief.  
  
"HA!" Club laughed and put her hand on her hip.   
  
Sai had moved forward so that both could see each other clearly now. He had a gun pointing at her and a serious look to his face.  
  
"I said drop the stuff."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry." She said with a smile. Sai made a face that showed he was upset by her words, but Club could only smile on in a charming way  
  
Sai looked her up and down. His eyes stopped where her chest was. His eyes went a little wide and he could not help but stare at the shapely chest in front of him. Suddenly a hand came into view and waved his attention up. He jerked his head up to look at her face, and couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks.   
  
The girl gave a half smile and then cleared her throat. "Well Copper boy, we meet again." She smirked and held the diamond up for him to see. "And, since you were staring, yes, I do workout and I am in shape. However, sorry to disappoint you but the spandex adds a few inches. In all reality, I pretty flat." She spoke as it was no big deal.  
  
Sai shook his head a bit taken back by Clubs words. "Uh, I... I wasn't looking at anything!" He held his gun up again and frowned. "Now hand over the diamond."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, it would make my boss mad at me. Now why don't you put your gun down and just pretend you never saw me. It would make things better on both of us."  
  
"Sorry, but I can't do that, it would make my boss mad at me." He said in a mocking tone. "Just drop the jewel and I won't have to do anything drastic."   
  
Club let out and irritated sigh and shifted the weight on her feet. "You know, if you weren't so afraid to fire that gun of yours, you could have already taken it back, prying it from my cold dead fingers." She tucked the large diamond under her arm and took a step back.  
  
Sai blinked and gave her a strange look. "Shoot? I don't want to shoot..." His words were cut off as Club's foot planted firmly against his face. In shock he dropped his gun and stumbled back a few feet.  
  
"I didn't want to do that Copper boy, but I have to get going." Club took off running toward the edge of the building, glancing back over her shoulder for a moment. "Try ice, it's the best thing for a black eye." With that she jumped onto the fire escape and disappeared into the night with the diamond.  
  
Holding a hand over his right eye and nose Sai turned only to see the faint outline of the girl vanish into the dark. "That's the second time that thief has gotten away." He made a face and picked up his gun. "I'm going to be in so much trouble tomorrow."  
  
Meanwhile, the Cat was receiving a few blows of his own. The Heart he had fought against last night wasn't as fierce as the one he was fighting against now. And quite frankly, he enjoyed it. A burning fire was building up inside both fighters as they fought one another. Both could not describe the feeling they were having as they fought the other. Kicks and punches were being given and received, and soon the two were out of breath.   
  
'Why can't I get the upper hand on him?' Heart thought to herself.   
  
'God! What a woman.' Cat couldn't help but think.   
  
After a moment of silent brake, the two were fighting against each other once again. Heart jumped into the air to kick Cat, but he was able to knock her foot away. She did a back flip and went flying back into the blue lasers.  
  
Heart gave a shout but she never touched them. She looked at the man who had stopped her right before she had touched the laser. The Cat had his arm around her waist, and the other was holding on to her arm, almost as if he was dipping her in a dance. It caused their bodies to be very close to one another. They stared at each other for a long time.   
  
Heart could not stop the odd blush that came to her face. She bit her lip as her heart began to beat much faster. The Cat's grip was soft but firm and as much as she hated to admit it, it felt oddly good. The Cat himself had to admit, having her so close to his body, it was quite mind numbing.  
  
Suddenly a loud alarm went off causing both to move closer into each other. Cat looked around, as did Heart.  
  
"You're hair," Cat softly said.   
  
Heart's short hair had brushed against the laser, causing the alarm to go off.   
  
Heart pushed away from Cat. "Damn it!"  
  
Both looked at each other and then turn quickly to their own escape. Cat, through a vent in the sidewalk and Heart up her rope. She raised a brow. So that's how he did it...The Cat's a copycat. She laughed and then hurried up the rope.  
  
"Till next time."  
  
The sun had just reached the horizon as the girls stood outside the dirty looking restaurant. The both were still in their uniforms and as they walked through the door, they removed their masks. Jill held up the diamond and smiled.  
  
"Well Rachel, it was an interesting night, but we got it. I sure hope I didn't kick him too hard though."  
  
Rachel raised a brow at Jill's comment. "Kicked who too hard?"  
  
Jill bit her lip then whispered to her. "Sai, I ran into him again. He must have been out on patrol or something. I kicked him in the face to get away."  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm sure he's fine. Just remember, don't say anything like that around the boss or there's going to be trouble."  
  
Jill nodded as they walked over to door that led to the back room. Reaching out, Jill lightly knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The two girls looked at each other and walked inside. Wong was sitting at his desk leaning back in his chair. "Please, close the door behind you."  
  
Rachel grabbed the knob and pulled the door shut. "We got the diamond."   
  
Jill smiled and held up the huge jewel. "Yeah, it was a snap. Look at the size of it."  
  
"Very good ladies, very good. I must compliment you on not drawing police attention to yourselves this time." Wong put an odd emphasis on the word 'police.'  
  
Carefully Jill walked over to the desk and set the diamond down on it. "Here ya go sir. Now, if you don't mind, we're really tired; can we go?" She slowly backed up to where Rachel was standing.  
  
Wong examined the diamond for a moment before looking back at the girls. "You can go... but before you do, there was some information I received earlier that bothers me."  
  
The room became very quiet suddenly and the air felt unsettled. It caused both girls to become nervous. They glanced at each other and then to their boss. What did he know? What was going on? It was hard to read his expression due to his sunglasses and his oddly calm attitude. Both Jill and Rachel stood frozen, not sure of what was coming next.  
  
"Did you two have a interesting day?" Wong asked in the odd tone.   
  
Rachel raised a brow. 'What was he up too?'   
  
Jill looked at Rachel for a moment and then back at Wong.   
  
He slapped his hand on his desk, causing both to jump. "I'm talking to you, GIRL!" he shouted at Jill, who looked very surprised.  
  
"Me? Um...no... why?"  
  
Rachel's heart began to beat a little faster.   
  
"Really? Nothing at all happened to you?" Wong asked more calm now.   
  
Jill was starting to get nervous. "No... I mean... no... nothing..."  
  
"NOTHING HAPPEND?! DAMNIT YOU BITCH!!"  
  
"WONG, YOU BASTARD!" Rachel shouted, pushing Jill back. The two glared at each other.  
  
"I know what she did today! I know WHO she was with today!" Wong stood up shouting at Rachel.   
  
Jill's face went pale. 'Oh god...he knows...no! He knows!' Jill began to cry. Mostly out of rage than fear.  
  
Wong and Rachel continued to shout at each other until a loud smack sound was heard in the room. The door opened and Fist looked in and gasped. Wong was standing over Rachel, who now had a bleeding lip.   
  
Rachel began to breathe heavy and slowly stood up. Jill was about to run at Wong, kill him for touching Rachel like that but she felt a very strong hand on her shoulder. Fist was holding Jill back, but not to harm her, to protect her.  
  
"Get out of here now, Jill..." Rachel said in an odd cold tone.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Get out now!" Rachel shouted.  
  
Jill felt herself being pulled out by Fist. "RACHEL!" Jill shouted as the door began to close. The last thing she saw before it closed was Rachel being slapped across the face. Warm tears rolled down Jill's cheeks as she cried out once more. "RACHEL!!" 


	9. Chapter 9

It was quiet in the small apartment. Rachel sat on her bed as Jill looked closely at the cut on her face.

"I don't think it'll scar, might scab over a bit but it won't be permanent." Jill dabbed her friend's face with a cotton ball. "You scared me Rachel, I was afraid that he was going to kill you." She took a bandage out of the first aid kit and placed it on Rachel's cheek. "And now... what am I going to do Rachel? I should have done what you told me do. I feel really guilty about you getting hurt. I was my fault overall."

"No, don't..." Rachel said and then flinched a little as Jill began to apply some rubbing alcohol to a cut on her forehead.

"Sorry!" Jill said quickly.

Rachel smiled. "Nah, it's fine. Besides, I'm use to fighting and getting hurt." Rachel tried to cheer the girl up but it was clear it wasn't helping. Rachel looked down as Jill continued to tend to her wounds.

Wong had cheated, at first Rachel had the upper hand. The two had given many blows to one another but Wong couldn't keep up with Rachel's speed, skill and years of training. However, just as Rachel was going to make Wong beg for mercy, he did something devious. He had thrown a glass of water in her face, blinding her for a moment. When she opened her eyes, she saw he had picked up a chair and hit her over the head with it. After that she blanked out. When she had woken, she saw Fist bent over her, helping her up. Jill was crying and cursing. 'I'll kill him! I'll KILL HIM!'

Jill tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "Hey, hey...Rachel, You still in there?"

Rachel shook her head and looked up. "Huh? Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Oh, okay. You were just staring off into space." Jill finished tending to Rachel and put the first aid kit away. "Rachel, I usually don't like to admit to it, but..." She turned her gaze and glanced out the window. "I'm scared and I'm worried. Not about myself, but...you and Sai." She looked back at Rachel. "I know he's going to do something, and I know it won't be good."

"Jill, it'll be alright. Right now there isn't anything you can do. Getting worked up about it won't help in the long run."

With a sigh Jill walked over to the window and glanced out at the city. "I know but, I can't stop thinking about it. I would feel horrible if something did happen...I mean...this whole thing is my fault, all because I didn't have the guts to tell one stupid guy off."

Rachel forced herself up, but made a odd noise. Her side was hurting her. She had a rib broken; she knew it. It caused Jill to look at her. Rachel gave a faint smile. "I'm fine...Jill" She reached out for Jill who took her hand. "I'm glad you didn't tell Sai off. I'm glad you didn't do what I said for once."

Jill looked a little confused.

"I'm worried too Jill, but not about Wong. I'm worried about you."

Jill smiled. "I know that Rachel, that's why.."

"No Jill, let me finish..."

The girl looked at Rachel.

"Jill, I'm worried about what will happen to you IF you stay with Wong, that's why...We're getting the hell out of there."

Jill's face went into shock and her eyes very wide. "Wha...what?"

Rachel gave a half smirk. "I have an idea, but it's gonna be real dangerous and we're gonna get hurt most likely, but in the end, we'll be free and those around us will be safe."

Jill raised a brow. 'What was Rachel up too?' "Getting out of here? You mean out of the city? Where would we go?"

Rachel just smiled and shook her head.

"What are you planning Rachel?" Jill frowned at looked back out the window. "I think it would be much safer if I just go and tell Sai that I can't see him anymore."

"No, don't do that. Really, I haven't seen you worry this much since our first job. I have an idea and in the end everything will be okay. Why don't you just go lie down and take a nap, it was a long night."

"Long night? Rachel, the night is gone, it's morning now. I can't just lie down and take a nap, I'm too worked up." Jill turned and walked over and sat next to Rachel. "What's your idea? Tell me? Please?" She gave her friend a pouting face hoping she wouldn't be able to resist.

Rachel looked at the window for a moment. "I'm not quite sure myself."

Jill's face fell a little. "What?"

Rachel laughed a little, which hurt. She was quiet for a moment. "I'm still thinking things through, but I know that it will work." She looked at Jill. "If we can find a way to get Sai's father on to Wong's trail, with out him knowing we were the ones that did it..."

"I think I'm catching on, but that's really risky Rachel."

"Afraid of a little fun, Jill?" Rachel asked with a little smile on her face.

"WHAT?" Jill asked slightly angry. "Of course I'm not!"

"Then we should take a day to..."

There was a sudden knock on the door. The two girls looked at each other. A panicked look came to their faces.

"Wong." Jill whispered.

He was the only one that knew where they lived. Rachel forced herself up, feeling the pain in her ribs once more. Her hands went into fist as Jill took a battle stance herself. The door slowly open and the girls gasped.

"I see you're feeling better." Fist said.

The girls didn't know what to say or do. What the hell was Fist doing there? And speaking? He never spoke, at least to them. He looked at them for a long moment and then eyed Rachel.

"You should go to a doctor."

Rachel frowned. "Why?"

Fist took his hat off and bowed a little. "Wong doesn't know I'm here."

The girls relaxed a little but kept a stern look.

"So, then why are you here?"

Fist reached into his jacket pocket, causing both to flinch slightly but they saw he pulled out a bottle of something. It looked brown. "Here." He reached out to Jill with the bottle. She raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"It's for your ribs." He looked towards Rachel. "Take away some of the pain."

Rachel raised a brow. "Why are you helping me?" She asked a bit more concern.

He smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Should have stopped that before it happened."

Rachel smiled. "Nah, it was bond to happen sooner or later."

"It should have been me." Jill said.

The two looked at the girl and sighed.

"Wong is a monster..."

Rachel looked at Fist for saying such a thing about his boss.

"Why work for him then?" Jill asked.

Fist made a face. "I have my reasons."

"As do we."

The three became silent for a moment and then Jill looked up at the giant.

"What the hell is your name?"

"He smiled. "Argo."

"Argo? That's stupid." Jill said and then walked to the window.

Argo nodded. "Jill's a rather stupid name as well."

Rachel laughed at this, and then moaned from the pain. Jill gave her the bottle. Rachel eyed it for a moment, pulled the topper out and then took a sniff. "Oh god! This stuff smells awful! Please tell me I rub this on my body!"

He smiled and then shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Damn it." Rachel mumbled and then took a sip. "Oh god!" She wanted to spit it out but didn't.

Jill laughed and then looked back at Argo. "You're not such a bad guy I guess."

"Soft as leather." Argo gave a smirk and the two girls giggled at his comment.

"Nice eye you got there. Now tell me again how you did that..." Domon held an icepack out to his partner who was sitting on the couch in the rec. room.

Taking the ice, Sai held it up to his face. "I told you already, I was on my way home and I saw lights on at the bank. Then there was someone on the roof. So using the fire escape of the building next to it, I climbed up on to the roof and there was that thief again. What's her name, Club or something like that? Then she kicked me in the face to get away with the diamond."

"No one's ever gonna belief that, kid. So your dad seen that black eye yet?" Domon took a pop out of the fridge and sat down.

"No, he hasn't... I snuck in my house last night after it happened. Oh man, you won't tell him how I got it right? I'll never hear the end of it." Sai took the ice off his eye. "He's already upset set with me after I skipped out to hang out with Jill yesterday."

Domon smiled and shook his head. "Do you think he would belief me if I told him that story you keep telling me? Don't worry about it, I won't tell him, but you're going to have to come up with a good lie to hide it. Trust me, it's not exactly a scratch, it's pretty easy to see." He leaned back on the couch. "So tell me about your little girlfriend."

Sai looked down at the floor and got an embarrassed look on his face. "I never said she was my girlfriend. She's just fun to hangout with and uh...I..."

"And you really like her. Sounds like a girlfriend to me." Domon stood up to walk out of the room. "Well better get back to work. First the museum was robbed then that diamond. The way things are going, you'd think the department was slacking off."

Sai nodded and gave a frustrated sigh. He looked out the window and placed the ice bag on his eye once more. 'Why didn't I stop her...at least do something more than just point my gun at her...and I couldn't even shoot...I couldn't'

A sudden thought entered his mind why didn't she do something to him? In fact now that he thought about it, she was trying to avoid hurting him. He raised a brow at the sudden idea. That was a good kick; he smiled and then frowned and then smiled once more.

He gave a sigh and looked back at Domon, who started to read a newspaper. It had something about the diamond, and how Master Asia was very up set about the bank. It also said something about the Cat and how the wiring was cut.

He gave another sigh and wondered what Jill was doing suddenly realizing he was thinking about her, he shook his head and removed the icepack.

"Good morning, Sai." He heard a voice. He looked at his father and turn quickly away. "You came in rather late last night, Sai. I was about to.... What happened to your eye?"

Sai frowned and looked up at his father. He opened his mouth but did not know what to say.

"Sir, I'm sorry that was my fault." Domon said, taking a step towards his father. He saluted and then frowned. "We were rough housing and I went too far and...well...gave him a nice shiner."

His father raised a brow and looked back at Sai. "Well," He said after a long moment. "Boys will be boys. I understand. You two better hurry up, there will be a meeting in an hour. The sudden act of last night, I feel is somehow tied into the attacks two nights ago."

Sai made a face. 'Damn it!' His father was very good.

'I can't...'

Her words repeated, through his head, over and over again. Her soft features replayed when ever he closed his eyes. George gave a deep sigh as he closed his eyes to 'see' her again. It broke his heart to see her sad in his mind, but he felt like death itself when he remembered her words.

'I can't...'

George opened his eyes and leaned back into his chair with a sad sigh.

Raymond was standing in the corner, reading off the morning's meetings and plans, and took great notice of George's odd behavior. Ever since the young man had return from his walk in the park, he had been acting most out of character.

"Sir...sir? Have you been listening at all?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes I have. Sorry I'm just a bit tired; it was a long day yesterday." George glanced down at the stack of paper work on his desk.

Raymond raised a brow but continued on with his talking.

'I wonder if I'll see her again soon. I could go to the park after work.' He absent mindedly shuffled papers about as his thought returned to Rachel. 'I wonder where she works. What did she say she did? Art dealer? Hmm, something like that.' George's eyes slowly drifted to the window and the park below. His thoughts were broken however as Yuki walked in holding a stack of files.

"Excuse me, Sir, but these files need your initials on them before I can send them off." The young man walked forward slowly.

George nodded then noticed the leg brace on his assistant's right leg. "Are you alright?" He raised a brow.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just had an accident last night. Here please sign all of these." Yuki placed the files on George's desk. After they had all been signed he picked up the stack and left the office.

With a sigh, George went back to looking out the window. "It's turning out to be another nice day, isn't it?"

Raymond nodded. "Yes, very nice, Sir. Now can we get back to work?"

George looked at a cloud that began to pass by.

A vein began to form on the side of Raymond's head. "SIR?"

"Hmm?" George turned quickly to look at him. "Oh yes. Work...yes..." He looked at the papers on his desk and the new ones that the young man Yuki had brought in. He frowned and looked up at his door. He raised a brow in thought. 'An accident? What kind of accident? What would that lad be doing to cause him to wear a brace?'

"And your four o'clock has been, SIR?!"

George jumped and looked up at Raymond, who had a sour look to his face. George couldn't help but give a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry Raymond; I guess my mind just isn't on work today."

"Yes so I've noticed. Your mind hasn't been on work for the whole morning!" Raymond gave a sigh. "What is wrong sir? Did our talk put to much stress on you?"

George looked at him for a long moment. "No... but...I have been thinking about it...." He stood up and walked towards his window. He looked out at it. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her? What is this power that she has over me? Why do I...I feel like this?'

"Sir? Sir? George?"

Upon hearing his name he turned to look at Raymond. The older looking man gave a sigh. Something in George's eyes had caused an odd pain in the old man. 'What had happened to him? He looks as if he lost something valuable to him, something that he held dear.

"George, why don't you go for a walk? Take a little break. I'll do your paper works for you."

George looked at him and then nodded. "Very well...I do need to clear my thoughts. Thank you, Raymond."

The man nodded and watched George walk towards the door. He stopped for a moment and made a face as if in pain.

"Sir?" Raymond asked in a concern tone.

"I'm fine, I over worked my body yesterday in the gym...." With that he turned and walked out the door.

Raymond watched him go and raised a brow. Somehow, he didn't believe George went to the gym yesterday.

Walking down the street, Jill repeated the name of the aspirin that Rachel wanted her to buy. It was hard for her to keep focused since her thoughts kept wandering. The events of the day before had left her shaken and very uneasy. She was so deep into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the person walking toward her. 'I hope Rachel's all right. I hope Sai's okay; I did kick him kind of hard. Oh, what about Wong? Now he knows about my date. This is such a mess. Extra strength aspirin, Extra strength aspirin.'

As she chanted the medicine name, mixed with her thoughts over and over in her head, Jill came to an abrupt stop as she crashed into somebody. Looking up she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going...I" She paused as she realized who she crashed into.

'It just had to be a police officer.' Taking a step back she apologized again and began to walk by.

"Hey, you! Wait up a minute."

Jill froze and turned around. 'Oh man, I bet I caught him on a bad day.'

"Aren't you that girl Sai was hanging out with? The one from the diner?" Domon smiled, he was sure it was the same girl.

Taking a deep breath, Jill nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes that's me. Oh! Hey, I remember you, the guy who was with him...um Domon, right? I'm sorry about crashing into you."

"Don't worry about it. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Well, I, um... just running to the store. Nothing major." 'Nothing Major?! Rachel may be dying!!' Jill thought to herself for a moment. She gave a sigh, which caused Domon's brows to scrunch up a little.

"Are you sure? You look a little worried."

"OH!" She made a face and then smiled and laughed. "Yeah, don't worry, just thinking too much, really." She looked around trying to find a way to get away when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you look kind of hungry have you eaten yet?"

"What?" Jill looked at Domon, a little taken back by his sudden change for emotion. He gave an odd smile and Jill could have sworn an evil look came to his eyes.

"Are ya hungry?"

Jill was but she shook her head "No, but thanks, I..." Suddenly her stomach growled and her face fell.

Domon smiled and couldn't help but laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, I'll buy ya something to eat. I'm on my lunch break."

Jill frowned and looked down the sidewalk. She should go get those pills for Rachel but her stomach growled once more. 'Oh...what do I do?' She looked at Domon and smiled. "Well, can we make it quick?"

Domon laughed. "Sure sure! Come on, I know a place around the corner."

She felt awkward sitting in the small restaurant with Domon. How many days in a row was she going to be eating with an officer? She couldn't help but scarf down her meal she was very hungry.

"So, my partner seems really interested in you. What did you do to him?" Domon joked as he watched the girl down her food quickly.

"I didn't do anything!" Jill sat up straight in her chair. Shaking her head she looked down embarrassed. "I mean uh, I don't know. I mean I just came in to drop off that wallet. At first it was like he was following me, but Sai's a nice guy and everything."

Domon raised a brow at her reaction and took a drink of his water. "Well whatever it is, he's keeps talking about you. Something about how you always run off, busy with work. Seems to think you work for some up and coming company." He laughed and leaned in slightly. "I think he's losing it, or maybe..." He paused. "Maybe he's just getting distracted by something. What do you think?"

Jill laughed and looked around the room then back at the table. "Well, I bet it has been busy at the station with all the robberies going on lately. Stress can play tricks with the mind. Anyway, thanks for the meal, but I really should go." Jill began to get her things together to leave, hoping he wouldn't stop her again.

Domon smiled. "Are you sure you have to leave?"

"Oh, yeah... I need to...well it was nice...." She turned to go but stopped quickly when she came face to face with a pair of red eyes. "Oh..." Jill softly sighed.

Sai gulped and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh..." He sighed himself.

Domon gave a wicked grin and then winked. "Care to stay, just a bit longer?"

"You were leaving?" Sai asked looking at Jill.

She blinked a few times and couldn't stop her blush. "Well...maybe a little longer wouldn't hurt...."


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel's eyes snapped open as she looked around the room. She was in a cold sweat, and her side was killing her. Her dreams didn't help her sleep either. She kept seeing Wong going after Jill and she couldn't do anything to stop him. "Jill?" She called out. No reply.

"Where the hell is she?" She said to herself. She sat up, only to cry out in pain. The drink that Fist, or Argo as it was, had given her had worn off and he had taken the bottle with him when he left. He said he would return a bit later to check on them, but no one was there now.

She had asked Jill to go to the store to get her some painkillers but the girl was still gone. She forced herself to stand up and gave a sharp cry. Her side was killing her but she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. There would be too many questions and until her plan was done, she wouldn't do anything to put them in trouble with Wong. Not yet anyway. Rachel began to breathe heavy as she walked across the floor to her shoes.

"Maybe she's have problems finding what I want..." And soon Rachel was walking down the street, on the search for Jill.

She made her way slowly down the street toward the store. Every block or so Rachel stopped and caught her breath; the pain in her side was really getting to her and with each step seemed to worsen. Leaning up against a building she sighed. 'That girl gets so distracted; it shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes to run to the store and back.' She closed her eyes for a moment and as she opened them she found herself looking into the face of a curious businessman.

George himself, an only moment before was suffering from a pain in his chest, but unlike Rachel, it was caused from another kind of pain. He wanted to think, but he did not know he would be running into the very girl that was causing that problem in his chest. They stared at each other for a long moment, taking in each other.

Rachel shifted her weight and made a face that clearly showed she wasn't feeling to cheerful

"Ms, Uh, I mean Rachel? Are you alright?" George gave the girl an interested look. He stumbled on his words trying to think of what to say. "Uh, I mean, uh...nice day isn't it?

Rachel shook her head and stood up as straight as she could. Her eyes got a bit wide, trying to hide how she was feeling. "Oh, I'm fine I just uh, going to the store." 'Great, it just had to be him, of all people to run into.' "Yeah yeah... nice day... um... it's uh day." She glanced around trying to find a way to get around him. 'Why the hell did it have to be him!? Damn it... I am not in the mood for this... but...' She looked at him for a moment. It's nice to see a pretty face...

George raised a brow and tried to think of something to say, it was then that he noticed the bandage on her face. "Did you have that bandage on your face yesterday? I don't remember seeing it there."

"The what? Oh! Yeah that, well um... it's nothing really. Just a scratch." She smiled. "Well I better get going."

She took a step forward and made a pained face.

George reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You sure you're feeling okay?"

She took a moment to reply, trying to catch her breath. George's brow became heavy with concern. "Yeah...I'm fine...just...a little tired, that's all..." She bit her lip to avoid the pain in her side but she could not ignore it.

"Are you sure? You look as if you are in pain, a great deal of pain." He said firmly.

She forced a smile. "No really. Just...cramps."

They started at each other for a moment until George made a face of embarrassment. "Oh...um, I'm sorry. I should not have asked about..."

"Nah." Rachel said. "It's fine."

George studied her for a moment and then nodded and bowed slight. "You were going somewhere...may I walk with you?"

Rachel frowned suddenly. "No."

That caused George to stand up and raise a brow.

"I have to go..." Rachel said coldly and began to move when she felt a sharp pain enter her side. "AH!" She cried out. The pain caught her off guard and it caused her knees to go weak. She began to fall forward but was caught before she hit the ground. She turned her head to look up at George.

"You're bleeding..." He said calmly, looking at her side.

She looked down to see her side was indeed bleeding. She took a deep breath, to calm her nerves and the pain and then tried to stand up. She couldn't though and had to lend against George. "Look." She said after a moment. "I'm fine...and..."

"Be quiet." George said slightly harsh. It caused her to jump and look at him. He was looking at her in an odd way and frowning.

She didn't like it but she did what he told her to do. Suddenly, with out a word, George bent over her slightly and was now holding her in his arms. She cried out but didn't push away. He made sure his arm was tucked tightly under her knees and her back was firmly against his arm and part of his shoulder. He began to walk with a quickness that caused Rachel to gasp.

"Whe... where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To a hospital."

"NO!" She cried out and grabbed his shirt. It caused him to stop and look at her. There was a tear that had rolled down her cheek, whether it was from the pain or something else, he did not know.

"Please..." He said softly spoke to her. "Let me help you..."

Rachel began to breathe a little heavier but her eyes soften some. "Alright...but...please...don't take me to a hospital..."

George looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "I'll take you to my home..." He said and hurried off with her. She gasped from a sharp pain that ran down her back and she tucked her head into his chest. George looked down quickly at her and then back at the sidewalk in front of him.

"Don't worry Rachel...I'm here, I won't let you go."

Sitting quietly, Jill scooted the food around on her plate. She had forgotten about getting medicine and her mind was in a panic. Every few minutes or so she glanced up and looked at Sai. He was carrying on a conversation with Domon, which she hadn't even heard. It wasn't until he tapped her on the shoulder she realized he was asking her a question.

"Hey, Jill! Are you okay? You've been dipping that one fry in the ranch dressing for the last ten minutes." Sai raised a brow at her.

"Oh! Um...yeah, I just spaced out. I'm sorry have a lot on my mind." She smiled and put the drenched french fry in her mouth. She didn't know what to say, and she was getting uncomfortable sitting there.

Sai made a face trying to think of something to start a conversation. "Um...so, how is work?"

Jill's eyes went wide and she nearly knocked her drink over. "Work?! Um... work, yeah, it's been busy. I mean, uh, the boss is really coming down on me, I mean uh... just... lots of stuff to do." She stumbled over her words and she began to sweat a little. "It's just um...non-stop in my uh, job."

Domon gave her an odd look. "Sounds very stressful. What is it that you do again?"

Jill's heart began to beat faster and she felt like the lights in the restaurant were grilling her. She couldn't form a single word and began to drum her fingers on the table nervously. Finally she choked out, "I...uh...I..."

"She does art." Sai said with a smile. It caused Jill to look at him.

Domon made a face. "That sounds boring!"

Jill gave a sigh of relief and then laughed. "Well, trust me, it's not all that boring."

Sai couldn't help but smile. He could tell she was uncomfortable with the topic of her job and so helped her out a little. He didn't understand why, she was.

Domon took a sip of his drink and then shook it. "Ah! They need to make these things bigger or something. You take to sips and it's gone!" He stood up to refill his glass, leaving the two alone.

Jill had begun to play with a fry again.

"You really don't like your job do you?" Sai whispered.

Jill looked at him and then gave a sigh. "Well, my job was much more fun when I was younger...just me and Rachel, but then...well, the boss came along and things got a little hard."

Sai nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that. Things were a little easier for me before I started to work for my dad."

Jill smiled a little.

Sai smirked himself. "You should smile more. You're really pretty when you do."

Jill bit her lip to hide her blushing and then looked down. "Please, don't say that."

"Why?" Sai looked confused.

"It's just, I don't really um, uh... it's embarrassing and I don't like it." She looked down and her plate and stopped messing with her food. "I'm sorry, I'm not in a good mood today, I had an eventful night."

Sai got quiet and looked at the table. "Oh, it's okay. I mean everyone has bad days right? So um..."

Jill cut him off. "I mean, he can be such a monster! I don't need this kind of stuff in my life. I just want to quit but then some thing bad will happen I just know it. Trust me, the less media cover the better in my line of work..." She stopped, catching what she had said. "I mean uh, ya know...uh..." She shifted her wait in her seat and bit her lip. 'What should I say? That was a bad slip.' She became very quiet.

Sai raised a brow at her comment. "What do you mean?" He asked more concern.

"Oh, I mean, um..." She looked around the room and noticed Domon was walking towards them. A sudden idea hit her. "Well...my boss, he's not nice, he yells a lot when things don't go his way."

"Yells?" Domon asked as he sat down. "Who yells?"

"OH! it's nothing. He just acts like a big baby that's all. Things have to be perfect, but last night he kept yelling at how much... the painting didn't look right, next to another painting. Rachel got upset and they yelled at each other all night. It was...stressful...to say the least." Jill looked a little worried but she couldn't help but mentally pat her back for such a good lie.

Sai was quiet for a moment. "Yeah...that...does sound bad."

"And here I thought art was a quiet thing!" Domon laughed and began to eat some more.

"Yeah...quiet," Jill said with a sigh. Then suddenly her eyes went a little wide. "RACHEL!"

Both the men jumped a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot about Rachel! Oh my god!" Jill jumped up and looked around. "I need to get to the store and then back to the apartment! OH my god! I'm sorry! I have to go!" She quickly shook Domon's hand. "I'll pay you back for the lunch!"

She then turned to Sai. "I have to go!! I'm sorry about your eye..."

Sai nodded. "Yeah, just my luck..."

"Yeah, must have been one hell of a kick! I'll see you later! Ok! Bye!" She waved to them and took off out of the restaurant and down the street towards the shop. "OH man! Rachel's gonna kill me!"

If Jill had turned around, she would have noticed the odd stare Sai was giving her.

"What's wrong Sai?" Domon asked as he popped a fry into his mouth.

Sai quickly looked at him and then smiled and laughed. "Ha ha! Nothing, just thinking how much of a nut she is."

"Yeah! Tell me about it!" Domon laughed.

Sai turned to look at the door. A worried look came over him. 'I never told her how I got my black eye.'

" Jones, Jonnas, James... Does no one ORDER these files anymore?" Sai frown as he flipped from on folder to another. A bit earlier that day, he wouldn't have cared if they were filed in order or not; but now that he needed certain names, he was not in a pleasant mood because of it. 'Maybe I'm just over reacting... maybe I did tell her what happened... or maybe...maybe Domon did!' He smiled a little at the thought and turn to look at his friend. "Hey, bro?"

"Yeah?" Domon looked at him as he stood in the door. He was still trying to figure out why Sai was in such a hurry to get back and look through the files.

"You were talking to Jill before I arrived right?" Sai asked in an odd tone.

Domon raised a brow, 'what the heck is he up to?' "Yeah..."

"Did you ever tell her what happened to my eye?"

Domon was quiet for a moment and then made a face as if thinking. "No I didn't, I forgot completely about it really... why?" He asked in an odd tone.

Sai gave a sad smile. "No reason..."

He looked back at the files and began to look again. 'Damn it...Jeans, Jinkes, Johanson.' His eyes got wide and he pulled the file out to look at it. 'Jill...' He opened the file and then gave a sigh of both relief and disappointment.

Domon looked at the file and raised a brow at him. "You're looking for a guy named Carlos Johanson?"

Sai looked at him and then rolled his eyes. "No." He said harshly and then through the file back with the others and then slammed the file cabinet.

Domon smirked a little. "And that's why they aren't in order..."

"Shut up!"

"Fine. It seems you need some space; I'm going to go back to my desk. Have fun, with whatever you're up to." Domon shook his head and walked away from the room.

Sai took a deep breath and began flipping through the files again. A sick feeling sat in the pit of his stomach. 'She just couldn't be that... that thief. She was just too nice of a person.'

Looking back at the files he had pulled out of the cabinet, Sai pushed his chair away from it a bit. 'What if she had been lying all this time? Maybe she was just trying to get access to the station and she was using me...' He shook his head to clear that idea. "No, she wouldn't do that... would she?'

The room seemed to slowly heat up, until it felt as if it was on fire. Sai closed his eyes and tried to get his mind off thoughts haunting him at the time. No matter how he tried, the sick feeling couldn't be shaken. The room began to spin slowly as he leaned too far back in his chair and toppled it over. He didn't get up from the floor; he was too occupied by his thoughts.

'She wouldn't lie to me, or would she? That Rachel girl did seem kind of worried when she first met me. And Jill was acting weird the very first time we met, now that I think about it, she always kind of acts odd around me...she's nervous and always looking around as if someone is going to spy on her.' He put his hands on his stomach as he looked at the ceiling. 'Maybe it was just a lucky guess... a really lucky guess.' Sai frowned and a sad look came to his eyes. His hands went into fist. 'NO! She can't be! I won't believe it! She's too sweet! She's too nice! She's...'"Well see ya later copper boy..."'

He sat up as the words ran through his mind. "Oh god...." His eyes went wide and his mouth opened a little. He remembered that. That day they first met.

"Are you alright?"

Sai jerked his head towards the door as his father was standing there looking down at him. Sai made an odd face and then stood up. He gave a sheepish grin. "Just thinking...sorry da...I mean sir."

His father looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"I use to do that when I was under extreme stress...do you want to talk about it?"

Sai stood up quickly. "Nah...I'm just thinking...about those girls...from the museum..."

"Ah, I see."

"Could it be that maybe...they..." What was he trying to say?

His father raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Uh...well never mind, just I look at the case file?"

His father made a face but then nodded.

Moments later, Sai was looking at the case file. He had found the picture he had wanted but he didn't look at it for a long time. Finally he flipped it over and gazed at the young girl in the picture. It was a picture of the thief known as Club, it was taken at the museum by a reporter. She was looking over her shoulder at something, so it wasn't a completely good picture of the thief; but it was good enough to give him a knot in gut.

"Why didn't I notice it before?" He ran a finger down the side of the girl's face and a deeply sad and confused look came to his face. "Jill...."He whispered. "What are you doing?"

"That's what I should be asking you? What are you doing now, Sai?" Domon stood in the doorway giving Sai an odd look. "What are you looking at now?"

Sai jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly pocketed the picture before turning around. "I uh... was just looking through some case stuff. I was um... yeah, just thinking about that night and uh..." He stuttered trying to think of a good cover up story.

"Right, okay. Well I need that folder. We got some new information today and I need to file it away and your father needs it back. You done with it?" Domon put his hand out waiting for the file.

Sai nodded and closed the folder quickly and hoped that no one would notice the missing picture. "Yeah, I'm done. Here." He gave Domon the folder. "I think I'm going to go um, take a break in the rec. room... I uh... don't feel well." With that he nodded to his partner and hurried off. Once he got there, Sai shut the door and sunk into the couch. 'What am I going to do?'

'What am I going to do?' Jill thought to herself as she walked down the sidewalk. When she got to the store, she realized she didn't have any money and the place was to slow for her to steal any. 'Damn it...why did I go eat with them? Why did I forget!!? GAH! I'm so stupid sometimes! What am I gonna do!?'

She looked across the street before crossing and her eyes landed on a young man. His clothes were kind of ripped up, and unclean, and by the look of him he wasn't the nice guy around. Jill wouldn't have given him another thought expect for the fact she could tell his wallet was rather large for a good reason. 'That's it! She snapped her fingers. I just take his money and get that medicine for Rachel! Yeah!' She smiled and then began to sneak her way over towards the guy.

It should have been an easy steal, but she was shaky. She knew Rachel would be angry that she was running late, which made her nervous. As Jill reached into the man's pocket her hand began to shake slightly. She managed to pull it out, but at the same time the thug turned around and looked down at her.

"Hey! What the hell you think you're doing! Give me that back!"

Jill panicked, and without thinking she turned and ran off down the street. She glanced over her shoulder to see that man and a few of his friends chasing her, yelling loud threats and cursing up a storm.

'Shit! Why the hell did I do that!' She shook her head and turned a corner, trying to loose her pursuers, without any luck. 'What am I gonna do, those guys are gonna kill me if they catch up. SHIT!' She thought about dropping the wallet; however it felt like it was glued to her hand, she just couldn't let it go. Jill just kept running, hoping that maybe the men would just give up.

She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, the very first lesson Rachel had taught her; but she was in such a panic she wasn't thinking clearly. She had picked many pockets before and this had never happened! She turned a corner, then another and then another. Where was she going? She had no idea.

Little did she know that a pair of red eyes were watching her since she left the store. The eyes became angry when they watched Jill steal the wallet, but then became very concern when the gang began to chase her. In a flash the figure was chasing after the group.

Jill quickly turned a corner and ran down the street only to realize there was a fence in her way, causing it to be a dead in. "Damn it!!" She turned quickly to run back but gasped and took a step back.

"Well, well, well...look what we got here...a cornered bird." A man cracked his knuckles as he grinned down at Jill.

She made a face and took a battle stance.

The men laughed

"You all better back off! I'm not afraid to fight any of you." Jill pocketed the wallet and balled her hands into fist. It was true, she could fight them off, but it made her nervous, being there was no where for her to run.

The men began to close in around her, unfazed by her threat. Taking down a teenage girl would be an easy task.

As one of them reached out to grab her, she quickly delivered a kick to his stomach and backed up against the fence. "Back off! I ain't giving you the wallet back! You all probably stole it, before I took it from you anyway!"

Her attack only angered the men more than they already were and resulted in them all going for her at once. However they were all quickly halted at the sound of a gun shot. The confused gang panicked and gave Jill one last look before they took off. "Ha! See ya girly... You can deal with whoever's shooting at us!" With that final comment the men disappeared from sight.

'Great, now what?' Jill gulped and backed up as far as she could against the fence behind her. Her eyes landed on the shadow of someone approaching. "Stay... back! I uh... I have uh...pepper spray!" Jill made a face at the pathetic threat that had just escaped her mouth. 'Pepper spray? Oh yeah, I'm dead.' She closed her eyes and hoped that whoever it was would just walk by. She heard the footsteps stop, but she kept her eyes closed tightly, afraid to look at who might be standing there.

Nothing happened for a long moment. Jill began to breathe heavy out of panic. What was happening? She heard the footsteps come a little closer and she tensed up. 'Ok Jill, you can handle this. You got into it, you can get out...' She was about to open her eyes when she felt something soft, touching her cheek. She yelped in panic and forced her eyes open to look at the one who touched her face. She gave another gasp, more of a soft one and then she realized she was breathing heavy.

"Sa...Sai, what...what are you doing here?"

"Are you alright?"

Jill looked at him for a long moment, his face was very serious but his eyes looked soft and slightly sad. She felt his thumb brush her cheek for a moment and then pulled away when she nodded she was. 'What, what is he doing here?, Jill didn't understand. "Sai, what..."

"Having a little fun, Jill?" Sai interrupted her rather harshly.

Her eyes went wide as she watched his eyes look at her pocket. "Oh..." She said softly. He saw her, she didn't know what to think.

He frowned and grasped her wrist. "Or should I say, Club?"

Jill gasped and backed up into the fence. "Wha...wha..."

Sai let go of her wrist and turned away. "What happened to the skillful thief? Having an off day?" He looked at her over his shoulder.

Her hands went into fist but her head fell. "When did you find out?"


	11. Chapter 11

Raymond looked at his watch and frown. George had left about an hour ago and he had not yet return or even tried to contact him. Raymond gave a deep sigh and tried to focus on a newspaper in front of him. Police still have no leads to the museum robbers, or the bank robbery. 'The police have their hands full already with that thief, The Cat. What a horrible man too...'

Suddenly Raymond heard a noise and looked up. He could tell it was Mister George, because the way his shoes sounded on the floor, but he gasped at the sight he saw. A very serious George walked past him, with a woman in his arms. She seemed very pale and was curled up tightly against his chest. Raymond raised a brow.

"What is going on here, sir? Who is that?"

"Not now Raymond." George said calmly.

Raymond began to follow him. "Sir, I must now? Who is this woman? Surely people saw you carrying her! They will now something is wrong! Think of the media and what they will say. Oh the scandal..."

"Raymond!"

The older man jumped back a bit in both surprise and fright. George was not looking at him, a shadow had covered most of his face but by the way he was standing, Raymond knew he was very serious.

"This is a young lady I met a day ago. I do not know what has happened to her since then, but it is clear she is hurt. I found her like this and I plan on making sure she does not leave like this."

"How can you expect me to believe that sir? I can see it in your face, there is something more than a girl with an injury. Oh! The newspaper will have a hay day with this information! I can see it now, the company looses all it's business over some fling. Mister George I must protest you bringing that young woman here!" Raymond continued on with his rant about how the company was doomed, not allowing George a word edge wise.

Becoming irritated with the man's bellyaching, George shook his head and headed for the stairs. "Yes, yes Raymond, I know the company is going to crumble and it shall be my fault. Please, take a moment from your panic and prepare some tea for my guest and I." He made sure he had a good grip on Rachel and made his way up to a spare bedroom.

"But sir! Mister George! Wait…" Raymond let out a sigh. "Tea…right…"

Once inside the room, George carefully set Rachel on the bed and shook his head. "I'm sorry about that Miss, uh, I mean, Rachel. That man can become worked up over such simple things. That's not important now, how are you feeling?"

There was no answer.

George raised a brow and leaned over Rachel. "Rachel?" He asked in a more concern tone. He raised his hand and gently touched her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, but she made a moaning sound. He looked at her for a moment and then looked at her side. He could see a patch of red forming. He frowned and turned to his bathroom. He returned just as quick with wrap and rubbing alcohol.

"Since you won't let me get a doctor, I'm going to have to look at your wound myself." He didn't wait for her to respond and lift her shirt up. He frowned deeply at the sight. Right away he could tell her ribs where broken, and a large cut was bleeding. She had bruises everywhere on her. It made him sick.

"Who did this...who WOULD do this?" He asked to himself as he began to apply the rubbing alcohol to her cut.

"AAH!" She cried out, causing him to look at her in alarm.

"It's alright, it's alright." He put his hand on her hip. She looked at up with drowsy eyes and then nodded. She closed her eyes again and bit her bottom lip as he added more. He listen to her make sounds of displeasure but she did nothing expect jerk her body a little ever so often. He frowned more at the thought of him bring her pain but he could not prevent it right now.

"Now...let's try to cover this up and help it stop bleeding," He said in a gentle tone.

Rachel made an odd sound but forced herself to sit up. George looked at her for a moment, now realizing he could see a great deal of her body.

He blushed and then shook his head to make him focus once more. He leaned towards her and gently began to wrap the wrap tightly around her. She made a few noises but like before, did nothing about it. George listen to her groans and a odd feeling entered him. He made a vow to himself. If I ever find out who did this to you...I'll make sure to repay the favor, and slowly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? We had a picture of the brake in at the museum." Sai pulled the picture out of his pocket and held it up for her to see. "What about the way you always act? Like someone is spying on you, it wasn't hard to piece it together."

Jill frowned and looked to her feet. "It's… It's not me."

"Stop lying! I just watched you steal a wallet!" Sai shoved the picture back into his pocket. "That girl Rachel, she's the other thief. It's probably her doing, the reason you do what you do."

"Leave Rachel out of this! I do things on my own will." Jill looked and glared at Sai. "If you're looking for answers, too bad!" She gave him a rough shove and took off running out of the alleyway.

"Jill!" Sai frowned and took off after her. "I know it's you!"

People turned to watch the girl run from the boy. They would scratch their heads and then shrug it off as they went back to whatever they were doing. However it was different for Jill and Sai. Their minds raced just as fast as they ran.

'Rachel was right. I should have never let myself get close to him. I should have listened to her! Everything would be fine. Rachel wouldn't be in the condition she is in now, Wong wouldn't be upset with us, and we would be closer to our freedom. Why did I screw everything up just because of him?' She bit her lip and ran twice as fast as she turned a corner on the sidewalk.

Sai gave a shout as she sped up. 'I'll get her! I can't let her go. Why didn't I see it before? Am I that stupid or blind? I was too distracted. I should never let a pretty face cloud my judgment! I won't ever again! Damn her! I won't let myself lo...' His eyes went a little wide at his thoughts. Let myself do what? He shook his head and hurried after Jill.

Jill made another quick turn, hoping to loose him, only to find herself down another alley. She turned to run out again, coming face to face with her pursuer.

"Jill, tell me what's going on…" Sai managed to get out between breaths.

"Nothing, I can't tell you anything. Leave me alone." She reached out to shove him again, this time he grabbed her arm.

"Why are you stealing things?" Sai held her arm tightly so she wouldn't pull away.

"Leave me alone!" Jill jerked her arm back and was able to throw him off balance causing him to let go. "You should just forget me and everything you think you know!"

He looked her in the eyes before asking again. "Why are you stealing things?"

It was obvious he wasn't going to let her be, the only choice she was left was to fight him off. Without a warning she made a quick spin and threw a punch at his side. "I gave you a warning! Leave me alone!"

Sai stumbled back and held his side. "I'm not going to let this go!" He staigtened up again and took a step toward her. "Please, don't make this difficult."

Jill growled lightly under her breath. "Just let it go! It's none of your business!" She took another swing at him, onle to have Sai grab her wrist.

They stayed that way for a few moments, just staring eachother down. The city around them fell silent. Neither one of the two moved.

Suddently Jill pulled her arm back and yanked free of his grip. "Back off!" She looked for an opening and dropping down, attmepted to trip Sai. She hoped he would fall and it would give her a chance to get away.

"Stop this, please!" Sai took a step back, to keep his balance. "Why are you stealing things? Jill, I..." he was cut off as she jumped him in an attmept to make an escape.

He fall back as she gave him a kick as well. He watched as she landed on her feet with the ease he saw from the museum.

"Damnit!"He shouted and he stumbled to his feet to chase after her.

'Damnit'. She thought as she noticed he was following her again. That's it. She turned to towards an back alley and came to a skid halt. She turned quickly and faced him. He came to a stop as well.

"I don't want to fight you Jill."

He said with a serious face.

"They only way you're getting anything from me is fighting me."

She said just as serious. The two stared at each other for a long time until Jill's hands went into fist. Sai frown but then nodded.

"Alright then...if that's the way you want it.."

He rolled his sleeves up and then he too took a battle stance.

They jumped at each other. It seemed rahter pointless. Even though they were struggling against eachother, neither wanted to hurt the other. It as a half hearted fight, the punches and kicks doing hardly anything. They both stepped back and looked in the other's eyes.

Jill glared. She just wanted to get away. 'Rachel, was right.' she thought to herself. 'I never should have gotten invovled with him.'

While lost in her thoughts, Sai had advanced on her. Grabbing her right arm, he twisted it around and held it aginst her back. "Now stop!"

She was surprised that she had let her guard down long enough for him to grab her. She glanced to the ground. The way he held her arm back, just like the way the police arrested a person. It made her wish that was the case, instead of what was really going on.

"Well, is that it? Do you give?" Sai held his grip tightly. "Why are you stealing things?"

She didn't say anything, nor did she try to pull away. Eyes still on the ground, she lightly shook her head, silently wishing she could just wake up. That this was just a bad dream, even though she knew it wasn't.

"Why do you steal things? Jill? Answer me, then I'll let go. I don't want to fight with you anymore." He frowned, and loosened his grip slightly. "Well? Are you listening to me?"

"I like to steal." She said coldly.

Sai was taken back a bit. He held her arm for a moment longer and then let her go. "Why? Why Jill? There's not future in that! It's wrong!"

"I don't care!" She shouted as she turned to look at him.

He looked at her face. Her cheeks were red from holding back tears.

"I like to steal...but not like the night we met." She looked down again. "All my life, it's just been me and Rachel. We started to steal for food but as we got older and began to change, so did our stealing."

Sai watched her face as she talked. His eyes soften greatly as he listen to her tale.

"We like to do it...not to hurt others or to gain ourselves. Most of the stuff we took we gave back or gave to someone else who needed it more."

"What made you change your ways?" Sai asked her.

She looked up at him, into his eyes and she couldn't control the few tears that fell. "One day...one night...I wasn't paying attention. And...and..."

She began to cry. She hated to cry, it made her feel weak, but she couldn't control it. Not right now. She felt Sai's arms wrap around her and she didn't know how to react. But she took a few sniffs and put her arms around him.

"Rachel tried to get us way in time, but..but his men surrounded us."

"Who's men?" Sai asked with some concern. He felt her tense up some as she squeezed the back of his shirt."Jill?" He pulled her back a little to look at her face. She was biting her lip but she gave a large sigh.

"Wong."

Sai's face fell in compete shock. "You're working for Wong?!"

"Not by choice!!"

He looked at her for a moment and then let her go on.

"We tried to excape many times...but...he finally threaten to do something very..very bad."

"Like what?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"Jill? Like what?" He asked in a concern tone.

She looked at him and in a small whisper. "Kill the mayor."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel sat up with a start. Her head was filled with fevered images and it took a moment for her to realize where she was. The room was large, and she was in the middle of a equally large bed. Taking a few slow breathes she realized that her injuries were all bandaged. The last thing she remembered was His face, looking down at her. "George..." She shook her head trying to come to her senses.

Slowly she made her way to the egde of the bed and stood up. Glancing around she noticed a robe hanging on the back of the bedroom door. She felt awkward, though she was covered by the bandages, she grabbed the robe and pull it on. It was soft, and well made. 'Probably cost a fortune.' She thought to herself.

Quietly she opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. Seeing no one, Rachel slipped out the door and made her way down the hall. She came to a staircase and looking down it she was a large room. More importantly, her eyes landed on a couch and the person sitting on it. "George..."

He wasn't looking at her, in fact his back was to her. This was her chance. With her skill she could easily sneak out. She began to move towards the door when she heard his voice.

"Do you not trust me Rachel? Is that why you are trying to leave?"

She hadn't made a sound, not a sound at all. She turn to look at him. He still wasn't looking at her. 'How did he...' She frowned and stood up some, only to cause her ribs more pain. She made a face and a gasp. That caused George to look at her. He looked concern and hurried to her side but she put her hand out to stop him.

"I have to go..."

"Why?"

She looked at him and then gave a sigh as she looked to her side. "I can't tell you...it's not because I don't trust you...it's because..."

"Because of what?" He said, placing a hand on her arm to keep her steady.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

He raised a brow at this and then smiled. "That's very kind of being the one who is hurt."

She made a face at him, which only made him smile more. Before she could comment on it though he picked her up once more.

"Agh!"

She made a odd sound, surprised that he had picked her up, once more with such ease. But he wasn't hurting her, and she didn't want to fight, she let him. Placing her back on his bed, he made sure she was alright. She didn't look at him at first and then as he was pulling the covers over her, their eyes met.

"Why are you helping me?"

He did not know how to answer that. "Well, you need help."

"But you could have taken me to a doctor. Get me off your hands. I might cause a scandel."

He raised a brow at that. George's face seemed serious but also as if wasn't effected by the idea. "A scandel can be caused by anything. A rumor, a lie, a simple look." He said just as he looked at her hand. Rachel studied his face and decided to change the subject. "I barely feel much pain. You really know what you're doing."

"You be surprised at what I know." He was now sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her, as if he wanted to ask her something.

She smiled at him. She did not know why but she did. She moved her hand a little and placed it on top of his. He looked at it for a moment and then back at her. She felt him rub his thumb over the back of her hand and oddly enough, it caused her to shiver. George noticed and was about to ask if she was cold when there was a knock on the door and Raymond poked his head in.

"What now Raymond?"

"Sir, I..." Raymond stopped and looked at the scene in front of him. He shook his head lightly and continued. "We really need to discuss the matters of..."

"This isn't the time to talk about my life, women, or the combining of the two." George looked back to Rachel. "Can't you see I'm busy helping Rachel?"

Raymond made an irriated face. "We need to talk about that as well. If someone were to see what I am right now it..."

"It doesn't matter. She needs help. That's what I'm doing."

Rachel listened to the men argue. She laughed lightly, the exchange reminded her of the small arugements she had with Jill. How they never went anywhere, and how they always cut eachother off.

George looked down at her and raised a brow. "Are you feeling better?"

"Huh? Oh, well, yes." She looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, I was just thinking about..." Then it hit her and she sat up quickly. "Jill!...ow..." A sharp pain ran through her chest.

"Jill? Oh, your friend. I remember her." Gentally he pushed Rachel back down. "You shouldn't sit up quickly like that."

"No, you don't understand. That girl...she dissappered earlier today when she was suppose to be getting me medicine from the store. I have to find her..."

"You need to stay in bed." George gave her a stren look. "She seemed like the kind of girl who could look out for herself. I'm sure she's fine."

Raymond watched the two rather annoyed. "Excuse me Sir, but we really need to discuss some important matters."

George was about to stand up and shout at him when he heard Rachel laugh.

"What are the important matters Raymond? Maybe you need a woman's opinion on it, uh?"

George looked at her with a smile and then back at Raymond, who rolled his eyes a little.

"Well, really I..." It was then Raymond noticed the odd spark in George's eyes. He raised a brow and then gave a sigh. "Well maybe you have a point, maybe you can talk some sense into him."

Rachel smiled. "My reason for living." She joked. George looked at her with a soft smile as Raymond walked into the room with a folder.

"I have here the files on many women George should take an interest in."

George gave a sigh as Rachel raised a brow.

"A interest in what?"

"Marriage..."

George groaned. Rachel looked at the two for a moment and then burst out laughing only to moan after from the pain.

"All this is over marriage!? You've got to be kidding..."

"This is a serious matter, if Master George does not marry and marry soon, it could mean the down fall of our company."

Rachel smiled. "Then marry someone and dump them later."

George burst out laughing but Raymond gasped.

"Do you know what a scandel that would cause!?"

Rachel laughed a little and then cleared her throat.

"Alright then, let me look at those..." She put her hand out for the folder.

Raymond looked at her then at George who nodded. Raymond sighed and gave her the folder. "Very well, maybe you can convince him to meet some of these women."

Rachel opened the folder and looked at a picture of a beautiful red headed woman.

"Liza Jewel. She enjoys fine arts, horse back riding and spending time in her country home." Rachel said in a british mocking voice.

George chuckled a little and added on. "Also she likes to spend money as if it is on fire."

"Oww." Rachel made a face. "Bad choice..." She tossed the picture away from her, causing Raymond to sigh and shake his head.

George laid back on his bed and picked up another picture."What about her then?" He said in a playful tone, not really caring who it was.

"Hmmm?" Rachel glanced at the black haired woman in the picture. "Let's see... to me, it looks like another one just after some spending money." She flipped through the folder glancing breifly at all the photos. "Well, that they lack in personality, they make up in looks."

George sat up some and laughed lightly. "Oh, now you've really got me interested. Oh well, time to take out the trash." He reached for the stack of photos.

"Honestly Sir, you have to give it more thought than that!" Raymond snapped and picked uo the photos before George could grab them. "Look, Miss Rachel, here is even willing to help you. At least give them some consideration."

Rachel laughed slightly and shook her head. She took the photos back from Raymond and looked them over again. "Hmmm.. well George, if these women don't interest you.. then what are you looking for?"

He was a bit taken back by the question and glanced between Rachel and Raymond. "Well, I want more than a pretty face. Um... I..." George stumbled on his words, still a bit startled by the question at hand. "She would have to be, special. I don't really care about where she comes from, or her financial status. I'm looking for somone different. Unlike the women in these photos."

Rachel raised a brow. "Okay. What else? Personality wise or whatever. You have to be less vauge."

George's eye brows scrunched together. Why was that question hard to asnwer? Rachel looked at him for a long time, it was causing him to become distracted and more frustrated.

"Should she be sweet? Have nice legs?"

"Should she be funny, or talented in some skill?" Raymond added. Rachel laughed and looked at George.

"Do you want my opinion?"

George looked at her as his face went a little serious. She smiled.

"You don't know what you want."

"You're wrong there." He said harshly. It caused Rachel to lend back a little and Raymond to jump. George looked at Rachel, her eyes were wide. He suddenly felt very ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you're right."

"Maybe I'm wrong."

He looked at her again. She seemed so quick to forgive. "I know what I want. I know who I want.".

Raymond gave a sigh of relief.

"But I do not know how to get her."

Rachel cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean? If you know who you want. Go get her."

George looked at her and then licked his lips. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

Raymond moved a little close to the two. "Sir? Who is she?"

Rachel raised a brow. Why did she feel suddenly sad?

"Who do you want?"

George suddenly stood up. Excuse me for a moment...." He turned and walked out of the room. It caused both Rachel and Raymond to look at him in surprise.

"What was that all about?"

Raymond sighed once more. "Maybe I am putting to much pressure on him."

Rachel patted the spot next to her. "Tell me about George? Maybe I can help if I knew more about him."

With a light sigh Raymond sat down on the bed. "Well, sometimes, even I don't know about him." He shook his head slightly and thought. "He has this mysterious air to him. Though, he usually keeps to himself and his work. I know he enjoys art and visited the museum often."

"So he likes art and is a loner?" Rachel raised a brow. She never thought he seemed like the type who kept to himself.

"No, not a loner. He just spends much of his free time alone." Raymond thought for a moment. "He's very interested in those recent robbery cases."

Rachel looked a bit surprised but quickly shook off the look. "Really? What about them?"

"I'm not sure. He just seems to be interested by them. By those female theifs that the police have no leads on. Enough about that though. What else is there to note about him... lets see."

The man rambled on, but Rachel didn't hear any of it. She was thinking about what had been said. 'Why would he be so interested in the robberies?' She bit her lip in thought.

"I just wish he would pick someone. You have no idea how many deals we have lost because the other companies thought he wouldn't take things serious because he was single." Raymond sighed at the thought.

Rachel almost missed what he said from her thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It doesn't matter, their loss."

Raymond and Rachel looked to the door. George was standing there. Raymond stood up quickly, half from the fact he was sitting close to Rachel and half because he did not like the answer George gave him.

"But Sir, you and I both know.."

"Yes Raymond, I know..." George sighed.

"George, please, just for once in your life will..."

The phone rang. Both George and Raymond sighed, but Raymond looked at George.

"Never mind I will get it."

"Thank you Raymond."

Raymond only rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. George stared at the door for a moment before turning to look at Rachel. She was laying against his bed rest and she smiled up at him. His stomach suddenly tied into a knot. He sat down quickly on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked leaning towards him a little. He looked at her and nodded. Rachel was about to ask something else when she noticed a odd look in his eye. She sat up a bit. "What's wrong."

He said nothing, then finally. "I had to think."

Rachel raised a brow. 'Think about what?' She wondered. Before she could ask him he went on.

"I can't ask who I want..I can't ask anyone."

Rachel felt a odd mix of relief and pain, pain not from her ribs. "Why?"

"My life is to busy...the things I do...It would not be fair to the one I marry. I could hurt them."

Rachel's eyes went a little wide. Hadn't she said the very same thing to Jill? She looked down. "I know what you mean..."

No one said anything. George looked straight ahead as Rachel looked to a corner of the room.

"Guess I wasn't much of help..."

"No.." George said, still not looking at her. "You were more help than you realize."

Rachel smiled, small as it was, it was still a smile. "Ah!" She gasped suddenly. George looked at her, once more ready to help her. Rachel held her side asGeorge placed his hand on the one Rachel held on her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Rachel bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Yeah..." She said after a moment. "I wasn't expecting it..."

Then suddenly she realized how close George was to her and where both his hands where. While the other was on her side, the other one was on the back of her head. Rachel's eyes widen greatly as a deep red covered her cheeks. George was looking at her side and was about to ask her if she wanted something to drink when he noticed her cheeks. He looked very concern.

"Are you alright?"

And then he noticed just how close her mouth was to his. She said nothing, but he noticed a odd spark in her eyes. Without thinking Rachel lend in towards him.

'Did Raymond turn on the heater?' George thought as he stared into Rachel's odd green eyes. Rachel had never seen such eyes before. They were purple, purple like Violets. Rachel reached up to brush some of his orange hair way from those eyes. Why was her heart beating so fast? Could he hear it? She felt his fingers lace into her hair and her free hand went to his shoulder. 'No Rachel! She screamed in her mind. You can't!! Remember!! YO-' she never finished her thought though.

Their eyes still open as they looked in shock at each other. He squeezed her hand on her side, she clenched the cloth from his shirt with her other one. Slowly their eyes began to close as their minds when numb. Their lips had touched, they were kissing, forbidden fuirt and everything around them suddenly disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

The stair well was dark and dusty. It was an old apartment building, in a bad part of town. It bothered him that she lived in a place like this. Looking ahead he noticed she was out of sight. "Oh! Jill, wait up!" Sai hurried up the steps after her.

Jill sighed, rather irritated that he followed her all the way here. She had told him to go home after the fight in the alley. "If anyone finds you here, you'll be signing a death warrant." She reached the door to the apartment her and Rachel shared.

"I couldn't let you just walk off by yourself. It was getting dark and..." He stopped when he realized Jill giving him an annoyed look.

"I would have been fine... Copper Boy." She reached up and flicked his hat off his head. "I told you to take that off. Walking around here with your uniform on is bad enough." She turned around and unlocked the door.

Sai frowned and reached down picking up his hat. "Well it's not like I had a change of clothes on me."

Jill sighed and opened the door. "I told you to go home." She walked inside the dark room and flipped the switch for the light.

It was a small apartment. There was a bathroom off to one side and a sad excuse for a kitchen on the other. Two beds were centered against the back wall, under the only window. There was a table and two chairs, other than that it was empty and dark.

"You really live here?"

"Oi! Don't stand in the door way!" Jill grabbed Sai's arm and yanked him into the room then shut the door. "And stay away from the window!"

He felt horrible about what had taken place before, and now, just looking at where she lived made him feel worse. "This is your home?"

"No, I just thought I would find the place that the key I had unlocked." Jill rolled her eyes. "Yes, I live here. Now, why don't you go home? It's dark, it'll be harder to spot you." She gave him a sharp glare. "Won't daddy be worried?" She wasn't sure why, but she spoke harshly to him. Maybe she figured it would make him leave.

Sai raised a brow but said nothing. She wasn't going to force him to leave. He then noticed something. "Where's Rachel?"

"Oh my god!" Jill shouted as she too realized she wasn't there. "Where the hell is she? Oh my god... did Wong? He wouldn't... maybe..."

"Maybe she went to the store to get the medicine you forgot to get."

Jill's face went blank for a moment and then she gave a sheepish grin. "Oh yeah..."

"I'm sure she'll be back. You said she's tough right?"

Jill gave a deep sigh and nodded. "You're right... It's just..."

"It's alright... Here... how about this, I'll stay until Rachel gets back and then I'll leave. Okay?"

Jill made a face as she thought about it. Well... it didn't sound too bad. She nodded finally. "Aright, but you leave RIGHT when she gets back."

"Okay fair enough." Sai smiled, glad he could stay a bit longer.

With a sigh she walked over to the window and pressed her nose against it. How did she get into this mess. A few days ago, things seemed to be looking up. They were on the brink of being free from their contract, but now... she shook her head.

"What are you looking at?" Sai stood behind her, trying to see out the window.

Jill's eyes went wide and she turned, shoving him out of the window's view. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She bit her lip and put a hand to her forehead. "I mean... I said stay out of sight..."

Sai looked startled and stepped back. He stumbled and fell back on one of the beds. "I'm... I'm sorry. I was just..."

"It doesn't matter... just stay away from the window." She shook her head and then smiled slightly. "You mess up my bed... you have to make it."

He blinked and quickly stood up. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... fall down..." Sai looked at her and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." Jill responded in a cold tone and she looked away from him.

Sai was taken back and stayed quiet for a moment. "What's wrong? Can I help?"

"No!" She walked past him and sat down on her bed. "I don't want to talk. Just stay quiet and out of the way."

He looked down and quietly sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. Not close, she seemed angry at him, though he wasn't sure why.

Jill glanced at him from the corner of her eye, he was playing with his hat and looking at the floor. She sighed and glanced back to the floor, feeling guilty for snapping at him before. "You're a good cop, Sai."

He looked up at her and raised a brow. "What?"

"You're a good cop." She looked up from the floor a bit. "You figured out me... from one bad picture."

"No, it wasn't just the picture. I wouldn't have even looked at it... if you hadn't made that comment about my eye."

Jill blinked and shook her head. "I did?" She thought for a moment. "You're right. I gave myself away. I'm loosing my touch." She gave a half hearted smile and looked into his eyes. "Can you do me a favor?"

Sai gave her a confused look and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Arrest me." She put her arms out and gave him a serious look.

"WHAT!"

Jill sighed. "At least if I'm in jail, I can't steal anything right? I bet you'd get big points for bringing me in."

"Stop it, Jill! It's not funny!" He reached out and pushed her arms down.

She sighed and looked away from him. After a moment she glanced over again and he had gone back to playing with his hat. "Okay then... Copper Boy, do me another favor?"

"What?"

"Can I see your hat? Please?" She gave him a pleading look.

Sai raised a brow and with some hesitation, handed it to her. "Why do you want that?"

Jill just smiled and took it. She looked it over for a second or two then placed it on her head. "What do you think? Does it accent my eyes?" She laughed. All she wanted was for him to smile, she felt guilty for snapping at him and all she had put him through.

He gave her a strange look then shook his head. "No, that's not a good color on you. Besides it has my name on it." He pointed at the badge on the front. "Well, my last name..." Reaching out he tried to grab it back.

"Hey!" Jill swatted his hand away. "I'm wearing it now!" As he continued to grab for it, she took it off and tossed it across the room. "Oops... oh well." She smirked. "You don't need it anyway, you already have hat head."

"Oh I do, do I?" He tried to act angry but it was no use, her smile had caused him to forget the hat. He laughed and then ran a hand over his hair to try and fix his so called hat head.

"It's seems like a year since I've last slept."

He turned to look at Jill. She was looking ahead as if lost in thought. She looked suddenly tired and it caused him to feel slightly guilty. After all, things might not have been so bad for her if he hadn't gone snooping around. He noticed the worried look in her eye. "You're thinking about Rachel?"

She didn't look at him, but she nodded a little.

"Rachel seems like a tough girl, if something was wrong I'm sure she would have tried to figure out how to tell you."

Jill looked at him and smiled a little. "Thank you."

Her words were simple, but they had caused him to blush. "Uh,er... well, no big deal right? I'm just speaking the truth."

"I hope she's alright."

"She is, I can sense it."

"Good..." She said after a moment.

He watched her for a moment and then looked ahead himself. He began to think. How was he going to handle this? Should he tell his father? Try to explain everything, Jill had to him? He be understanding.. .wouldn't he? Jill and Rachel were thieves by nature though. They were just black mailed into doing certain jobs. He frowned a little until he felt a odd pressure on his shoulder. Turning to see Jill's head, he suddenly became very tense. 'What was she doing?'

"Uh... .Jill?"

There was a soft groan for an answer. Leaning forward a little Sai saw that her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep. Looking around the room for a moment, he raised his arm and let it rest around Jill. If Jill was awake, she would have seen his face red as a beet. Slowly, he began to relax, feeling comfortable with Jill so near. Her body was so warm and soft. He smiled to himself. He wouldn't have thought it by the way she kicked and punched though.

"Jill... you're something else."

"Mmmmm..."

Jill groaned once more and curled closer to him. He let his head rest on her's and he soon found it hard to keep his eyes open.

"I'll just.. .rest... for a little..."

And the two youths were still from sleep.

-

It was a powerful kiss, a kiss that had much more to it than desire or lust. A kiss that should have been more, would have been more, if it weren't for Rachel. Her ribs would not let her do anything else but a kiss. But that did not stop the two from enjoying each other's company. They had fallen asleep twined in each other's arms. And that was how they were found the next morning.

"MASTER GEORGE!"

The two jerked awake, Rachel crying out in pain from the sudden movement to her body. George sat up but quickly turned to Rachel and let his arms wrap around her. It took her a moment to realize where she was.

"What is going on here!"

Raymond had called out once more. George looked at Rachel and then turn to glare at Raymond.

"My question exactly. What is the meaning of you coming into my room like this?"

"You were sleeping with her!"

"Yes! We were sleeping! That's it!"

Raymond became quiet for a moment. Rachel let George help her sit up more.

'What have I done? I let my guard down again... damnit...'

Rachel rubbed her head and glanced from the two window. It then became clear to her that she had spent the whole night at George's place. When she first woke up, it seemed like she had only just fallen asleep, and figured that was the case. However, instead of a few hours, it had been the whole night. Snapping back to reality she heard George and his butler arguing, but the words were lost to her.

"I have to go. I shouldn't be here now."

George turned his attention from Raymond to Rachel. She had begun to get out of bed and he reached out to stop her. "You can't. I mean, not in your condition. You shouldn't be up and about."

"I'm fine, really." Rachel pushed his hand away and once again started to get up. She sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. Her ribs still hurt, but she had to leave, she had to get home before she was found out.

"Rachel, please. Just rest a bit longer. I'll leave you alone." George tried to reason with her, though was having a hard time finding the right words. It must have been the look on her face. She looked mad, and he figured she was with him.

Slowly, Rachel pushed herself up and looked at the two men before beginning her way to the bedroom door. "No, I'm fine. I need to go home."

George looked from her to Raymond. The older man seemed somewhat happy to see the girl try to leave. As far as he was concerned, she had cause enough trouble.

Frowning, George went over to Rachel and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please, lay back down. In a few hours, I'll make sure you get home. I can give you a ride there."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she tried to pull away from him. "No!" She couldn't let him find out where she lived, it would give her away. That, and it would put him in danger. She shook her head, realizing she was thinking about George and his safety. Trying to cover her outburst she sighed. "No, I'm fine. I just need to go."

George was taken back. Not by her outburst but by the sudden look of concern in her eyes. She was trying to tell him something. Something that needed to be told, but she wouldn't. Or couldn't. He took a step back from her. He had been to forward. He should not have kissed her. Though he would never regret it. Even now her lips were a secret treat he wanted. Wanted for himself and only him.

"I'm sorry George..."

She spoke to him, breaking his deep thoughts. He looked down at her and realized she had been watching him. NO! Did she think he was upset with her? No, please... don't go! I need you! Why can't I tell you?

"Goodbye George..."

She pushed passed him and hurried towards the front. Raymond eyed her and then eyed George, who could only glare at him. It had caused Raymond to stiffen. Had he done wrong? He had to admit he had not seen George so peaceful before. Suddenly Raymond felt horrible. They both heard the door close and George ran passed him. But it was to late, Rachel was gone. Raymond stared at George who could only look at the floor.

"I'm sorry..."Raymond tried to speak but found it hard. George looked quickly up at him. He was about to raise hell with him but the look on Raymond's face told him all.

"I'll turn in my letter of resignation in sir..."

"No Raymond... you did what you thought was right. It was a mistake, but... I need you Raymond. I can't explain it... but..." George felt a part of him torn away suddenly as he glanced once more towards the door.

-

A thin stream of light managed to shine through the single window and brighten the dark apartment room. Normally, it was an easy thing to shade by just pulling the covers over her head. She had never been a morning person anyway. However, this morning the covers weren't that easy to grab.

Jill held her eyes closed tightly, while feeling around for the blanket. It only took a moment to realize she was on top of it, and that she suddenly seemed heavier. Usually pulling the blanket from under herself was easy, but now there was more weight on the bed. She figured it must have been Rachel, trying to wake her up.

"Go away..." She whined and kept her eyes closed, though the light from the window was beginning to bug her. Reaching up she tried to cover her eyes with her hand, only to realize she still had her glasses on.

In her mind the previous night's events began to play back. She remembered Sai, and fighting with him, then he followed her home. She couldn't remember if he had left. Suddenly she felt sick and opened her eyes slowly. A strange feeling came over her, like she was being watched. Blinking, she noticed a shadow looming over her and without checking to find the source, she screamed.

The scream had done it's work and woke Sai up in a hurry. "What? What is it? What's going on!"

It was then that Sai had noticed the large shadowed figure looking down at them. Without thinking, Sai at once jumped up and stood in front of Jill. He had to arch his head back to just look at the man. He was so large. He couldn't help but gulp.

It was then Jill's turn to jump up. She waved her hand about as she began to yell. "What the hell kind of wake up was that! You're not right Argo! You just don't go around watching people sleep! You damn..." She went on.

It had become clear to Sai, as he thanked God, that this man was not an enemy.

Argo laughed and then turned towards their table to put the bag he had in his arms down. "I couldn't help it, you two were so sweet looking."

Suddenly both Jill and Sai's faces went red.

Jill held her breath for a moment. 'I...I must have fallen asleep on him.' She turned quickly to hide the redness, but the smell of doughnuts had pulled her attention away from her problem at the moment.

"Foooooood!" She said in almost dream like state.

Sai scratched his nose as he watched. 'She does like food, doesn't she?'

Jill took no time rifling through the bag and pulling out a box full of doughnuts. Smiling to herself she popped the lid open and snatched up doughnut, stuffing it into her mouth. She would have grabbed another if Argo hadn't snatched the box from her.

"You should offer guests breakfast first." He smirked and held the box out to Sai. "Better take one before she eats them all."

Sai made a face, and then laughed lightly. He eyed Jill, not sure how someone her size could down a box of doughnuts, however, she was full of surprises. Turning his attention to the doughnut box, he shook his head. "It's okay. I'm not that hungry."

Jill gave him an odd look, suddenly snapping back into reality. It was now day time, and she had a police officer in her apartment. If anyone found out, he was as good as dead. At the moment, she could careless about herself, it was her fault Sai was in this mess to start with. Well, at least in her mind, it was her fault.

She looked up from her thoughts, seeing Argo looming over Sai, trying to get him to at least eat half of a dough nut. She got a flat look to her face and shook her head. "We don't have time for breakfast. We have to get him out of here. If Wong finds out... I. You know what will happen!"

Sai looked up. He knew that Jill was referring to him in her remark. Though, he rather would have remained where he was. He knew that when he returned to the station his father was going to let him have it. Not only did he sneak off from work the day before, he didn't go home that night. Sai mentally cursed himself for falling asleep, however at the same time wished that he would have woken up and the previous day had just been a dream.

Argo eyed the two and couldn't help but laugh a little. "Quite an odd couple uh?"

It had caused both to look at him and then at each other and then quickly away blushing. Argo grinned a little but it quickly changed as they all heard footsteps coming towards the front door. Everyone froze. Argo looked at Jill, Jill looked at Sai and Sai looked at Argo. All three mouthing WONG at the same time. Argo took a step back, not quite sure what he should do but Sai prepared himself for a fight.

Jill became very tense. 'Damnit... what the hell where they going to do now?'

The door knob slowly turned as the door was then pushed opened. A odd moan followed causing Jill to breath once again as she hurried towards the brown haired woman walking in from the hall.

Rachel turned to look at the others in slight shock."What the hell... is this a party? She said somewhat tired.

Jill laughed, but it was more of a nervous one."Well uh..."She tried to explain.

It was then Rachel noticed Sai and glared down at Jill.

Quickly Sai stepped forward."I... found out.

"You mean you were told: She looked at Jill.

"No I had a hunch and I forced it out of Jill."

Rachel suddenly became tense and took a step towards Sai. "You what?" She said slightly deadly.

Jill stepped in this time. "I wanted to tell him. He didn't have to do anything Rachel. But he won't tell."

"Yes he will..." Rachel looked at Sai and then at Argo. She frown more but pushed herself away from the group. "I need to sleep..."

Walking towards the beds, she laid down slowly. Her ribs where broken still. She had forgotten about it. She looked back at the others and could only sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

The time had past quickly, it hardly seemed like a week had gone by. There weren't any new jobs, which seemed suspicious, but at the time, it was probably a good thing. Only the memory of the last time they had seen each other remained. Well, that and a hat that had been forgotten.

Jill sighed quietly and pressed her face against the apartment window. She hadn't left the room except to get something to eat or run short errands. It made her feel horribly guilty. After all she had done to him, she could at least have returned his hat.

Looking away from the window, she turned and sat on her bed. Reaching behind her pillow she grabbed the hat and looked it over. It would be best if she got rid of it, but she just couldn't. Keeping it was dangerous though, if it was found it would give away that fact the officer had been there.

It replayed in her mind, even now she couldn't believe they managed to sneak him out in broad daylight. She was so afraid of being spotted, not because of her safety, but his. She would have never been able to live with herself if they had been caught. She knew what would happen, and it wouldn't be her facing the consequence. Even though they had gotten away, she could still picture getting caught, and the quick end to his life.

It amazed her how pathetic the exit had been. They had taken some old clothes from the closet and had him wear them over his uniform. It was a sad attempt, but it had worked. After sneaking him through the back allies and reaching a safe spot, he took off the horrible disguise, and that was the last time she saw him.

Shaking her head Jill, put the hat back under her pillow and glanced back to the window. With another sigh she slipped back into thought. 'It's for the best... but why do I feel so bad?'

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?"

Jill looked back over her shoulder to see Rachel sitting at the table. Jill nodded a little "It... it hurts."

Rachel sighed. "I'm sure it does." She said as she took a drink of something Argo had given her. She hurt as well and it wasn't because of her ribs. They had healed quiet nicely, if not a little sore. But she could move with ease now, with her side only have a few bruises here and there. But one pain was replaced with another and though she did not want to admit it. A man with purple eyes was to blame.

She looked at a newspaper Argo had brought in that morning along with some food, which Jill had taken most of anyway. The Cat was making himself VERY busy it seemed. Almost without mercy. A ruby necklace here, a pair of paintings there, a few statues, some more odds and ends, all done within the beginning of the week. Rachel frown. They hadn't had any jobs from Wong at all. Jill had said it had to be because she was hurt, but with the Cat stealing like crazy. Was it...

"Hey Rachel, is there any of those cookies left?"

"You're gonna rot your teeth."

"So?"

Rachel rolled her eyes but pushed the bag that was half full towards Jill.

"Argo's sure been nice. His dinner last night was great!" Jill smiled a little, trying to change the subject.

Rachel had that look on her face again, though she didn't know, she thought it was about her and Sai. Rachel hummed a yeah or something close to it and took another slip.

"What is that stuff anyways?"

"Crap that taste like mold."

"Moldy crap... sounds yummy..."

"It works anyway."

Jill laughed a little at Rachel's face but stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

Rachel jerked her head towards the front. The door had opened and it caused Rachel to stiffen. Standing up quickly, she moved towards the door, ready to jump who had opened it.

Jill watched, ready as well but nothing happened.

Rachel looked out into the hall and then back at Jill. She shrugged. "I guess it was..." Rachel looked down and raised a brow. She bent over and picked up, what looked like an envelope and a small yellow rose. She raised a brow and looked at Jill. "It's for you Jill..."

"For me? Since when do I get mail?" Placing the bag of cookies down, she went over to Rachel, taking the envelope from her.

"Well, are you going to open it?"

Jill frowned and gave Rachel a flat look. "I just got it, keep your pants on." Looking back to the envelope she suddenly felt sick. She wasn't sure if she should open it, but curiosity got to her. Carefully she slid her finger under the sealed edge and tore it open. There was a note folded inside. Jill sighed and took it out, dropping the envelope on the floor.

"Well? What does it say? And what do you want me to do with this rose?" Rachel held up the yellow flower.

"Just put it on the table okay? And let me read the letter first alright?" Jill sat on her bed and unfolded the piece of paper. Her eyes scanned the writing and she frowned. It wasn't a long letter, but it hit her hard. Without saying anything she folded it and slid it under her pillow. Then, like nothing had happened, she picked up the bag of cookies and started eating again.

Rachel made a face and set the rose on the table. "Aren't you going to share what is says?"

"What what says?" Jill glanced out the window and stuffed another cookie in her mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't pull that! I was here the whole time. I handed the envelope to you."

"Oh, that? It's not important. Really." Jill did everything she could to avoid eye contact with Rachel.

Rachel scowled and marched towards Jill. Bending down to be eye level with her, Rachel forced Jill's head to look at her. "What the hell did it say? NOW?"

Jill bit her lip but pushed Rachel away. "Nothing okay? Geeze!"

Jill shouted. Rachel glared and then went for Jill's pillow.

"NO IT'S MINE!" Jill yelled as she grabbed the letter and jumped out of Rachel's way.

The fight was on. As Jill tried to get away, Rachel grabbed her leg pulling her down. Jill tried to kick her foot out of her hands but was to gentle for Rachel was now sitting on her back..

"Get OFF me!" Jill screamed but Rachel only yawned and reached a hand out.

"The letter please."

"NOOO!" Rachel raised a brow as Jill tried to struggle away. Raising her hand high into the air, Rachel wiggled her brows a little.

"NO NO NO!"

With a quick flick, Rachel brought her hand down hard on Jill's rear end.

"DAMNIT!" Jill cried out as Rachel smacked her again.

Half smiling, Rachel asked again. "The letter?

"It's mine! GET OFF ME!"

Rachel made a face and shook her head. "Nope, not until you either read it to me, or tell me what it says. Come on now, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

Jill sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine, you can read it... but then you have to give it back!"

Rachel smirked and snatched the letter from Jill's hand as she got off her. "I'm sure I don't want to keep it. Now, let's see what you got here."

Her eyes scanned the paper and she felt a bit guilty as she continued to read it.

"Jill,

I'm sorry. I never should have gone snooping around like I did. I know I probably caused nothing but trouble for you. I'm keeping your secret. I told everyone I lost my hat chasing a guy trying to shoplifter at a convent store. So far, no one has questioned that. I wanted to tell you that, I really miss seeing you around. I've done my best to just go on working, but I can't. I can't even go to the cafe for lunch anymore. Your face shows up everywhere. I know I must sound crazy, but I really want to see you again. Please stop hiding, I know it's my fault, but I would give anything just to see you. I love you.

Sai"

Rachel folded the piece of paper again and looked over at Jill. She had gotten up and returned to sitting on her bed. No wonder her friend just wanted to hide the note. It made her think though, had he dropped it off himself? Or did he get someone else to do it? Walking past Jill's bed, she dropped the letter on the covers, then looked out the window.

"What are you looking for? Jill picked up the paper and tugged it into the hat before covering it with her pillow again.

"The mailman."

Jill frowned and grabbed the bag of cookies again. "I'm sure he's long gone. It's probably a good thing, right? Wouldn't want anyone else to get involved, no need to shoot the messenger."

"But which one would we have to shoot?" Rachel asked leaning out of the window a little.

Jill raised a brow not quite sure what she had meant and walked over to the window as well. Leaning out, she didn't see anything different or out of the ordinary. Eyeing Rachel with a question she pushed back. "What are you thinking?"

"I would have heard someone in the hall... I didn't hear a damn thing."

"You just let your guard down that's all..."

"No." Rachel said annoyed. "I didn't hear a thing. Your little friend is good... not that good though."

Jill bit her lip in thought. Rachel had a point, Sai was quick but he couldn't have moved that quick. Maybe he had left it earlier, the rose did look a little withered. "Speaking of which..." She said out loud and went to find a cup to put some water in.

Rachel frown and went to the door. She studied the place for a moment and then looked back at Jill how had put the rose in the cup. Rachel rubbed her chin in thought. "How the hell did that get there?"

A few blocks away, Argo munched on a hot dog and looked to see a small boy walking towards him. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit, the jeans and t-shirt were a nice change.

"For once you look the age you should be dressing like." He said as he took another bite.

"Did you do it?"

"Yup, left it there this morning when I dropped off the normal stuff. Made sure the door didn't close either. So she should have it by now." Argo eyed the boy and smiled a little. "I still don't understand why you just didn't do it yourself."

"I couldn't. The way she looked at me when I was there. I don't want that fear in her eyes."

Argo handled a hot dog to the boy.

"No thanks... I'm not really that hungry."

"That's what love does to ya, Sai. Get use to it."

-

The call came so suddenly, completely out of nowhere and it was very unsettling. After a week of nothing, it should have been expected, however it had horrible timing. Rachel had left the apartment by herself. She didn't really have it in her to drag Jill along with her. Not because of her still sore ribs, even injured she could have easily taken the teen with her. However, she didn't even try, and she had her reasons.

Slowly she made her way to the run down restaurant, she hated the place with a passion. The sight of the building made her sick, and it wasn't just because of the smell. She slipped in through the front doors, looking straight ahead to the door in the back. For once there wasn't anyone standing outside it, no guard, not even one of the scumbags that Wong referred to as "associates".

Standing at the door, Rachel took a deep breath and knocked. It was quiet for a moment before she got a reply.

"Come in."

Opening the door, she stepped inside and closed it behind her. "You called? Finally come up with something that needs to be done?"

Wong sat behind his desk, leaning back in his chair. "Ah, what's this? I know I called for both my thieves. I only see one." He sat forward, placing his elbows on his desk and lacing his fingers together. "Now, why is that?"

Rachel barely moved an eye as she watched him. "What do you need the kid for when I can do the job twice as fast?"

Wong was quiet for a moment. He didn't move but he still had the odd smile on his face, wearing his sunglasses it was hard for Rachel to tell if he was smiling and really meaning it or smiling just to hide something. After a moment he stood up. "You do have a point my little bird. Why have a flock to cause attention."

Rachel oddly felt a bit relief.

"That girl was annoying me anyway. I was about to have to do something about her."

Rachel's brow twitched as her hands balled up into fist, but she did nothing. Just stood there. He was just trying to get her mad. Trying to push her over the limit, but why did Wong keep doing such things to them?

They were just small cat burglars. They had skill but nothing that Wong couldn't replace. It gave him power though, holding them against their will. Threatening them, harming them. Rachel wondered why she had stayed. She didn't owe the city anything. Why should she care about the Mayor anyway? But she couldn't have such guilt, though, be on Jill's hands. She looked at Wong as he bent down a little to look at her.

He gave another odd smile but he didn't say anything for a moment, then resting his hand on her side, she flinched and tensed.

"I heard your ribs had been broken. You seem fine now."

She noticed the way his thumb rubbed up and down her side. A shiver ran down her back. Normally she would have turn or pushed him away, but she had to be careful now. She had to put up "What do you want Wong?" She said looking at him finally.

He removed his hand and walked behind her with his hands together. "I have a job for you."

"I know that... what's the job?"

"Nothing you can't handle." He smirked and looked over the top of his frames at the back of her head. "No jewels, no money, just some valuable paperwork I would love to get my hands on."

Rachel raised a brow at the description Won had given her. "Paperwork? You want me to take some paperwork?"

Wong tapped his fingers together and turned to walk back to his desk. "They're very important. A nice list of information, which will lead to other things down the line. I just need the names and numbers."

"So you want me to steal someone address book?" She turned to looked at him.

Sitting down at his desk, Wong leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together. "Not just any address book, as you put it." He smirked and sat forward. "It should be an easy in and out for you. As you said, you can do a job twice as fast without that girl." Reaching into his pocket he took out a piece of paper and slid it across the desk. "That's the place. The papers I want should be in the office."

Rachel looked at the slip of paper and then back to Wong. "This doesn't seem like that kind of thing you need me for. Why not get one of your mobsters to do this. One of those men should have the brains to steal a day planner."

Wong leaned back again and tapped his fingers together. "Ah, I see. Well, I suppose I could find someone else." He smirked, knowing exact ally what to say. "Now what did you say was wrong with my other thief? Oh, that's right, you never did explain why she didn't show. I'm sure I could get her to do this for me. Don't you think so?" An evil smile crossed his face. "I'm sure I could find some information to make her do what I ask without question."

Rachel clenched her fist and stood firmly in her place. She stared down angrily at her boss. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"What does what mean?" He gave her a wicked smile as he sat smugly at his desk.

"Why would you even send her? I doubt you'd trust her to go on one of your jobs alone. It's not like you trusted her to fly solo before. So what's this about?"

"You going to do my job? Or do you want to find out what I mean?" He shot a glance to the paper on his desk.

Rachel tensed as her lips pressed together but she said nothing more. "When do you want me to start?"

-

By the time Jill had awoke for the day, Rachel was already gone. "Rachel?" Jill called out as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. There was no response.

After searching for what seemed like a long five minutes, she found some money and a note telling her to go out and have something to eat. Jill began to wonder why Rachel had left and not waken her, but seeing the large amount of money for food, she grin and had no problem about it.

"I'm gonna get me the biggest meal ever!" She laughed as she began to walk down the sidewalk

It hadn't occurred to her that something maybe wasn't right, she just figured Rachel had gone out to run an errand or two. She was just happy to have a good amount of cash to spend on a good meal. Taking a deep breath, Jill remembered how nice it was to be outside. After a week of just hanging around in their apartment, the walk felt good.

After a few minutes she reached her favorite spot to eat. Well, it use to be. Cautiously she peaked in the window. Her hunger started to fade as she glanced around the cafe. She had run into him a few times before in there, then again, it was the closest place to the station. It made since, easy access for a lunch break.

Jill stepped away from the window. She hadn't seen any uniforms, and with that, figured she must have gotten there before the lunch break rush. Her stomach growled, and she thought about turning around to find somewhere else to eat. Looking back in the window again, her eyes landed on the dessert counter and that was it. Without another thought, she dashed inside, up to the counter and managed to spend all the money she had been left in under a minute.

Taking her tray she sat down at the table eyeing her meal. A grilled cheese sandwich, some chips, a basket of french fries, a big slice of chocolate cake and a cup of water. In her mind she justified the junk food with the thought that as least she had something healthy to drink. After a week of eating whatever was brought to the apartment, the greasy food looked better than words could describe. Taking in the sight for only a moment, she dove in, tuning out the rest of the world.

She was so tuned out that she didn't even realize someone was sitting at her table until she saw someone take a fry."What!" She looked up and gasped.

Domon smiled and he took another fry. "Haven't seen you around lately!"

"Domon! Is.." She started to look around.

"Nah Sai isn't here. Has floor duty to day."

Jill looked a little relieved but she couldn't stop the sad feeling coming over her. "Oh okay. That's okay."

Domon raised a brow and looked over his should a little to act as if he didn't see her react. "Funny really. He's been acting kind of off all week."

Jill looked up at him. "Really?"

Domon looked at her. "Yeah, kind of mopey and moody. He's been short with everyone. That's why he has floor duty. His dad had asked him about something and he snapped at him. Not a good idea when you dad is the chief of police."

Jill made a odd face and then looked down. "Really?" She asked again as he nodded and took another fry.

"Looks like it. And something tells me you're the reason behind it."

Jill jerked her head up to look at him. "He told you that?"

Domon laughed at this. "Calm down, he hasn't said anything, but I can read people pretty well. And since he's met you, he hasn't acted like himself." He smiled softly at her as a blush came to her cheeks.

"Really?" She said again causing Domon to laugh.

"Want me to buy you some more fries? I think I ate most of yours ha ha ha!"

"No, it's okay. I bought more than I can eat anyway." She picked up her bag of chips and crumpled the wrapper.

Domon shrugged and went back to eating her french fries. "So, I guess you wouldn't know where he disappeared to that one night, do you?"

Jill's eyes went wide but she kept her gaze on the bag and didn't respond.

"About, well it would have been about a week ago now. He didn't go home after work, well after he left the station."

"A week ago?" She bit her lip and tried to come up with a story, or someway to change the subject.

Domon raised a brow and kept talking. "He showed up at the station the next day, missing his hat. Told everyone he lost it, chasing after a shoplifter." He paused and ate another fry. "I think he was somewhere else."

Jill shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't seen him!" She sunk down in her chair, realizing she had shouted. "I mean, I don't know anything."

Sitting back in his chair Domon sighed. "Nothing at all? I would think you of all people who have some answers."

"Is that why you started eating my lunch? You're looking for answers?"

Domon was taken back a little by her comment. "No I saw you sitting here and thought you like to talk." He looked at her face. She seemed so... serious. What was wrong?

Her eyes narrowed but she looked down taking nibbles of her cake.

The two had said nothing for a while ,when Jill stood up.

"It was nice talking to ya." She began to turn when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed Domon's wrist, about to sling him over her should but stopped in time. "Uh... nervous twitch." She said after the long stare from him.

"Look Jill, I don't know what's going on... but you can't shut him out like this... and you can shun yourself from the world."

Jill wanted to shout at him. Screamed at him. What did he know? She wanted to take his arm and twist it behind his back, anything, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to say or do at the moment. Domon removed his hand, rubbing his wrist a little from her tight grip and turn to walk away. "It was nice talking to you too, Jill. See ya around."

Jill just watched him. 'You don't understand. I did it for him. I did it for Sai... didn't I?'


	14. Chapter 14

"Things just keep getting better and better for me, don't they!"

Rachel shouted as she jumped from one building top to another. Nightfall had falling about half an hour ago and now Rachel was racing towards her place where her "job" was to happen. Of course, she raced with much disdain. She had no choice though, it was for Jill. And as much as Jill was going to hate her for it, she had to do it. Stopping behind a large flag pole Rachel looked down at the city below. I was a bright night tonight, with the moon full as yellow cat eye and the lights below, but Rachel stayed in the shadows. She always stayed in the shadows.

Leaning her head back against the pole she looked up at the night sky, the stars were beginning to spread across the dark blue sheet of night. She gave a sigh and put a hand to her face. God I've messed things up so much. Jill, her friend Sai,...George. She shook her head at the thought of him.

"I have to move on."

She fixed her mask on her face and then hurried off again. She only stopped once more to give her side a rest. A uncomfortable burning feeling was starting to take place.

She hadn't moved liked this in a week or two. She had always been a fast healer and the stuff Argo had given her had really helped, but the fact was her ribs still needed to heal. One wrong move and she could crack them right back to where they were before. She had to be careful tonight. Once the burning had dulled down some, she rushed off. The building was so close now she could even see it, however the closer she got, the more familiar the building looked until...

"Son of a bitch."

Rachel spat as she came to a complete stop. A large business building stood in front of her, in letters light up by small lights, the words De Sand and Rose stood out.

"George..."

She almost decided to turn around. She could easily make up some story about how it was too heavily guarded. She could always blame it on her ribs, that she was unable to sneak in because her mobility was limited.

Shaking her head, she rid herself of those thoughts. Why should it matter to her, she had to do the job for Jill's sake. Her friend was more important than George. Well, maybe as equally as important. She shook her head again. If she didn't do this job, something could happen. She thought back to what Wong had said. His comment about getting Jill to do what he asked. It made her wonder if he knew something.

Rachel sighed and headed for the building again. She was sure it would have top security and the best way to get inside would be through the vents. Carefully she made her way around to the side of the building, looking for an entrance to the vent system. Not finding one on the lower level, she decided her best bet would be the roof. Taking a deep breath she put her hand to her side. She needed a minute to relax before scaling the side of the building.

Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. She had never felt this nervous before, she wonder why. It couldn't have to do with George. Or did it? No, she was just worried about her ribs. That was all. Taking one last deep breath, she unhooked the graffling hook and with all her might she tossed it up. It latched on to a window rail. Making sure it was steady, she began to climb up it. Moving up slower than she wanted. She decided to pick up speed. When she reached the end of the rope, she pulled herself up on the rail rolling the rope back up. Placing it back on her back, she took out two climbing picks and began to climb up the rest of the building. She almost fell twice, it had be awhile since she had done this type of scaling, but it was the only "safe" way up.

It never seemed to take her this long before, usually she could scale a building in minutes. As she reached the roof, she kept telling herself it was just her ribs. If it hadn't been for the injury she could have been in and out already. She cursed herself and shook her head, putting her tools away and scanning the roof for a vent.

Her eyes landed on one, but it was odd. The vent cover had been loosened and slid away from it's opening. Rachel sighed, she figured someone must have forgotten to replace it the last time the vents were cleaned. However, it made her feel a bit more nervous, so she approached the opening cautiously. It didn't look like a long drop, but in her condition, she decided to slowly lower herself down, jumping in could make her injury worse.

She crouched down, glancing down the vent shaft. It appeared long, but with the lack of light, the length could be deceiving. Slowly she crawled along the vent, looking for a grate, so she could get her bearings toward the office.

It seemed like she had been crawling forever but finally she came to a vent. She looked down through it as much as she could to see where she was. Well there was a desk, nice looking one, along with a nice leather seat. It looked like a boss's office. She placed her hand on the vent and it flapped open. Rachel leaned back a little and frowned. 'This has been way to easy. Why would this open with almost no force?' She took another deep breath and then rolled her eyes. 'I have no choice.' She let her head hang down first, to give herself have a better view. She was in a office. A really nice office. No guards or security around. 'Damn it. This isn't right.'

Rachel let herself hang a bit more until she was hanging by her knees. Slowly letting herself flip over, she landed gently on all fours. She looked up quickly and then around. 'Nothing. I don't know about this. George wouldn't let his building be THIS unprotected, would he? Well... maybe Wong just knows how to pick em.'

"Yeah... right."

Rachel said. She turned and then looked around the room again. It suddenly dawned on her.

"I'm in George's office."

As she looked around she felt oddly nervous and, a little intrigued. Rachel moved towards his desk and began to search. Wong was looking for a brown leather book.

It has the names and homes and even business information on all of George's clients and business partners. She frowned at the thought. Wong would become a VERY powerful man with this book.

"I'm stuck either way no matter what I do." Rachel said as she opened a draw.

There it was. She slowly picked it up and let her fingers run down the spine of it. It was almost like touching George.

She shook her hand and then smacked herself. "Get your head out of the clouds, there are things to do!"

She looked around after a moment and then hurried back to the vent and with a little jump up she pulled herself back into it. She had to stop though after she was up and rest for a moment. Her side was burning again. 'Damn it... better be my ribs and not old age.'

Rachel was about to make her way to the roof again when she saw something move in the shadows. She glanced around the office, having a nice view from the vent opening. Her eyes landed on a figure stepping from the shadows of a bookcase. The figure's face looked up at her and she panicked.

She knew something wasn't right, it was just too easy. She cursed herself, and knew what she had to do. She had to keep this other silent, which meant she'd probably have to fight them off. Slowly, she let herself drop to the office floor once more.

"What are you doing in here?"

The figure stepped into the thin sliver of light shining in the office window. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Rachel couldn't believe it. "The Cat? Why are you here!"

The Cat shook his head. "Once again, shouldn't I be asking the same thing?" His head moved slightly as if his eyes landed on the book she was holding. "Oh, I see."

Rachel took a step back. He knew about the book too. Well of course he would. She thought to herself about it, Wong wants it to black mail others and use it to make himself a profit, The Cat must be wanting the same thing. So much for a gentleman thief, she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Be a dear, Heart, and hand over the book."

Rachel let the book rest on her hip. "And what do you want it for?"

"I can't refuse a good read."

Rachel gave a half smirk and almost mockingly replied. "I know what you mean, I do so love to curl up in bed with a good book."

"Does that include a good man as well?" Cat commented, moving towards his left a little.

Rachel frowned suddenly, moving right. "It's hard for a girl like me to find a good one."

"Hmmm, I'm sure." He said, as his head moved up and down as if he was looking at her.

She raised a brow a little. Was he... was he... checking her out? She tensed suddenly, taking a stance to fight.

"I'm sorry Cat, but I just can't let you have this book."

"Come now Heart, be a good girl." He put his hand out a little for the book.

"I'm never a good girl." She said as she jumped and gave his hand a kick.

The Cat took a step back and cocked his head to the side. "Hmm... odd, I didn't know you did solo work, Heart. Where's the other card?"

"Club is on vacation. I don't need her for this." Rachel made a face and began to back up toward the vent again.

"Vacation? Are you sure she hasn't let you for a new partner? You seem a bit upset."

Rachel growled in a low tone and tightened her grip on the book. "Why should you care? Club, needed a break. Not that it's your business anyway."

The Cat took a step toward her. "Ah, but you see, that book is my business. So, why don't we make this easy, just hand it over."

"Not on your life. I need this. I'm not going to let you have it just like that." Rachel glanced back toward the vent. "Now, I've had enough talking. I should go."

"Aren't you afraid I might say something?"

"Would you? That would get you caught."

The Cat took another step toward her. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Well you be very stupid if you did." She said and quickly jumped up to the vent, pulling herself in before he could grab her leg.

Though her side was burning again, she had no time to stop, she began to crawl as fast as she could, breathing heavy from the pain that was beginning to form. She could hear him behind her, moving faster then herself it seemed, which oddly caused her to panic.

Faster she went until she saw the light of the city before her, Crawling out as quickly as she could she started to run to the edge of the building. As she reached the side something like a long melt pole hit the building guard rail, almost hitting her. She turned to see The Cat standing almost to close for comfort, holding the other end of the pole. He spoke in a cold odd tone.

"I'm sorry Heart, but if you won't give it willingly. I'll force it from you."

"Then catch me." She said with a growl and with that gave a hard kick to his chest. He was able to catch himself from falling but wasn't able to stop the kick to his face in time. He flew back, landing on his side. He was stunned for a moment and then hurried up, shaking his head a little. Heart was gone.

"Damn it." He cursed as he hurried off after her. He could see her running to the other side, but she seemed to be having problems. If he could only get that book! What did she want it for?

Rachel was thinking the very same thing. What was The Cat after?

She had to get away, at least lose him, however her side was beginning to get to her. She made her way to another rooftop, and down it's fire escape. Once on the ground she hurried down a back alley. Rachel glanced over her should and slowed, not seeing any sign of The Cat. She took a deep breath, which turned into a gasp, hearing foot steps behind her.

"You didn't think you would get away that easy did you? Honestly, Heart, I think you're loosing your touch."

"How did you get here!" She spun around, clutching the book tightly.

The Cat shook his head. "I can't give away my secrets. Now, the book?"

Rachel took a step back and held the book tightly. "I'm sorry, I have to deliver it to someone. Now, I have to go."

The Cat took a charge toward her. "Sorry, I can't let you have that." He reached for the book, managing to get a hand on it.

Rachel gasped and held tightly trying to throw him off. "LET GO!" She gave him a jab with her shoulder.

The Cat stumbled back, losing his grip on the book, but sent it flying from Rachel's as well.

It went flying and landed on the ground, a few feet away from both thieves.

The two stared at where the book landed and then looked at each other.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Rachel finally shouted and jumped on Cat.

The two began to give blow after blow to one another but it was clear who was getting the upper hand. She had forced Cat back and giving him a hard kick to his chest, he went flying and landed on his back.

Rachel took a few breaths and turn to face the book. She began to walk towards it when she heard a sound. She turned to see the Cat starting to stand, even though he stumbled a bit.

"You must really want that book." He said, almost tired like.

"I don't give a damn for it." She said with a sigh. She could tell that caused The Cat confusion. His body told her so.

"What?" He said after a moment.

"I'm only the messenger, Wong's the one..."

"Wong! You work for Wong?" He said very seriously.

She didn't say anything.

He took a battle stance. "I am sorry, but if that is the case, I WILL not let you get away."

Rachel looked up at him for a moment. What was this? Rachel didn't have time to react to each to his words for he and ran up and punched her very hard in the ribs.

She cried out, as she fell to her knees. Tears began to fall down her cheeks but she couldn't move. She held her side, trying to get a breath of air. Her actions had caused The Cat to move back a little.

He was quiet for a moment but then walked passed her. "I am sorry..."

"Not as much as you're going to be..." She groaned out from the back of her throat. With all her might she forced herself up and turned to look at him.

Suddenly the loud sound of sirens filled the air and men running and moving about followed. The cops. Both Cat and Rachel moved back into the shadows. Not even looking at each other, the two disappeared, each going their own way.

Rachel was not that far off before she realized something. "The book!" She turned, and hurried back as fast as she could to where the book was. She stopped, seeing a shadowed figure move towards it. She could tell it was The Cat.

He turned after picking the book up and hurried off towards an unknown direction.

'I have to get that book. ' Rachel hurried off after him. 'I will get that book.'

The Cat was a bit faster than she was, even more now that her ribs sent pain all through her body from his punch.

'Where was he going?' Rachel wondered as he moved from one building to another and then back to George's building. 'What is he a idiot?' Rachel hid herself in the shadows of night as she sat on a near by water tower.

The Cat stopped and looked around. He looked at the book and let his hand run over it and then he placed it inside a pocket of his outfit.

Looking around once more he did something Rachel wasn't expecting. He took his mask off. Quickly pulling the top of it up then down, the mask came right off, showing the man behind it.

Rachel gasped. "What?" She gave a confused whisper.

The man ran a hand through his hair and looked around one last time before, climbing down the vent into the building. Rachel could only stare, as her mouth hung open.

"It can't be.."

Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Was she dreaming it all? No... she was wide awake and very aware of what just happened.

"I can't believe it." She put her hand to her heart as she looked out into the open night sky. "George... you're The Cat?"


	15. Chapter 15

What could she say? It was bad enough she had lost the book, but The Cat? She couldn't tell Wong The Cat was George. Rachel sighed. How did it get past her? She should have seen it before. It made her question if maybe he knew who she was.

She shook her head and looked up at the broken down restaurant, this was going to be a mess. Taking a deep breath, she made her way inside and to the office door. She paused a moment before knocking, waiting for the call to enter.

Nothing, not a single sound. Rachel pressed her lips together and knocked again. She wondered why she didn't leave, there had been no answer. It could have been a sign her luck was turning around and that Wong wasn't there.

"Enter."

She cursed under her breath and opened the door. The room seemed darker than usual, however she made no note of it. Closing the door behind her, she began her story. "I don't have..."

"Don't have what?" A low voice came from the corner of the room.

Rachel spun around, frowning at the source. "Why are you here? Did You come by yourself?"

Jill looked away from her, leaning back in a wooden chair that looked as if it could just fall apart. "Yeah, I got a call back at the apartment. I thought you'd be here. You left before I was up, how was I suppose to know you were out on a job."

"You don't know half of it! There's no reason for you to turn your nose up at me!" Rachel gave her partner a glare and was about to tell her to go home, but Wong chimed in.

"Ah, now see, this is what I like. Both my thieves in one spot." He was sitting behind his desk, resting his elbows on the surface, fingers laced together. "Let's see, what were you going to say? You don't have... That book? Is that it?"

Rachel turned away from Jill and clenched her fists. "Someone beat me to it. I got to the building, but it had already been broken into."

"A book? You left me money for lunch so you could steal a book?" Jill butted into the story. "Sure, the cake tasted good, but why didn't you tell me? What do you expect me to do? Sit around all day?"

"You've been doing nothing but that for the past week!" Rachel snapped without turning to face her friend. She took a deep breath and went back to explaining. "The... The Cat has that book now. I tired to get it from him, but the cops showed up. He got away."

Jill wanted to shout at Rachel for shouting at her, but when she began to talk about a book and the Cat, she became very confused. Rachel did a job for Wong without her? What was going on? She looked at Wong, it sounded like Rachel had failed at her job. Would Wong try to hurt her again? If he tried to, this time Jill would get him back. She frowned at the thought of Wong hurting Rachel. It was around this time when she noticed Rachel standing slightly funny, but Wong moved and took her attention away from Rachel.

Wong glared at Rachel for a long time but then much to both Rachel and Jill's surprise and gave a half pout half sigh. "And I really wanted that book too."

A vein began to form on Rachel's forehead but she kept her mouth shut. 'Why had he called Jill down here? If he tries something, ribs or not, I'm gonna kill him.'

"Damn that Cat." Wong said. He looked away from the girls and towards a corner. "He's been getting into my affairs way to many times. It is time to get rid of this Cat."

Rachel flinched at the idea. She felt a bit of relief when she realized that he did not know who the Cat really was. But that didn't mean Wong couldn't find out. She frowned.

Wong was quiet for a long time and then looked back at the girls. "Oh, you two can leave now. I have other things I need to take care of." He waved his hand to dismiss them and turned back to his seat.

Rachel looked at Jill and then grabbed her hand and walked out.

Struggling to pull free from Rachel's grip, Jill yanked her hand around. "Let go of me! I don't need you to hold my hand!"

Once outside the restaurant and a ways down the street, Rachel finally let go. "I just wanted to get out of there, okay? Stop making such a fuss."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you take me too?"

Rachel turned and started walking back toward their apartment building. "It wasn't that big of a job, I didn't need you along."

"Well, obviously you did! You messed up!" With a huff, Jill followed after her. "So it was just for a book, I could have helped."

"I told you, I didn't need help. The Cat just got in the way." Rachel frowned and kept walking. "Can we just let it go for now?"

"No! We can't just let it go!" Jill hurried to catch up to her friend so she was walking next to her. "We're a team, so we do things together, no matter how big. Now, why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel was quiet for a moment and shook her head. "I think it's time I start keeping you out of things. That way only one of us pays the price when there are mistakes."

"What do you mean by that? I'm not in any trouble." Jill looked to the ground. "I've been staying out of sight, and well, going no where near the station and..."

Rachel cut her off. "That's not what I meant. When we started all this it was different. Now, things have just gotten out of hand. Until I can figure us a way out, I think it's best for just one of us to do the dirty work."

"I don't understand. You don't want me to be your partner anymore? Is that it?"

Rachel stopped walking. The hurt in Jill's voice was almost too much for her, but she took a breath and looked at the girl. She could tell the girl was holding her tears back. She looked like she was about to pinch her lips off.

Rachel gave her a soft smile and put her hand on Jill's head. "No. I would never want that. I know it sounds like I don't want you around, but that's the thing. I'm not letting you go any more because I want you around."She put her hand on her side, trying to hold the pain from her ribs in.

Jill's brows scrunched together. "Are you in pain Rachel?"

"I am, Kid."

Jill didn't even bother to make a comment about the "kid" remark. She reached out to Rachel to let her lean on her, but Rachel only waved her hand a little.

"I'm fine... I will be... Listen..." She looked up at the night sky slowly fading to early morning, as she began to talk.

"Jill, you're like... you are my sister. I look out for you, I want what's best for you, even if it, well if it sucks. I don't want you to end up being some cheap whore for a guy like that..." She jerked her thumb towards Wong's building."And I don't want you to in up in prison for crimes you didn't want to do. You're to young for that crap. You may not like it, but by not letting you come... not letting you help..." She looked at her and smiled lightly. "I'm getting you out. Wong won't have anymore power over you if you stay this way."

Jill looked at her for a long time. Her eyes wide from the words that were spoken to her. She wanted to say some smart ass remark but found she couldn't. Her bottom lip quivered and for the first time in what seemed like such a long time, Jill began to cry. Rachel let her fall into her, letting her cry on her chest.

"I feel like such an idiot." Jill mumbled between sobs.

"Don't be..." Rachel said, letting a few tears fall themselves. After a few more moments of tears, Rachel wiped way some of hers and pushed Jill back a little. "Don't worry any more. I'll make things better." She wiped some of Jill's tears from her wet cheeks, then smiled.

"Let's get back to the room, there should be some ice cream left."

"Ummm.." Jill looked sheepishly around. "Maybe we should go buy some more..."

----------------------

It was still fairly early, however by the time everyone else was waking up with a cup of coffee, he had worked himself into a sweat. He could hear the sounds of people scooting chairs and walking around on the main floor above him, but he paid no attention to it.

Sai slammed his fist against the punching bag hanging from the ceiling rather hard. It swung back and nearly smashed into him, but he managed to stop it. It had become his daily routine. Every morning, he would go down to the station's training room and basically beat the punching bag senseless.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped back and watched it swing back and forth slightly. He reached up wiped the sweat off his forehead and ignored the sound of his stomach growling. After a few minutes he was about to give it another good whack when a voice caught his attention.

"You should eat something. It's not healthy to workout on an empty stomach." Domon leaned against the door frame and shook his head.

"I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone."

"I'd say that your stomach disagrees with you. Come on, there are doughtnuts in the break room."

Sai turned back to the punching bag and swung at it. "I don't like doughnuts."

Domon raised a brow and straightened up a bit. "Since when? I think it was you who downed a whole box one time on a bet."

"I said I'm not hungry!"

"No need to get upset. You're beginning to worry people, you know that right?"

Sai caught the punching bag as it swung back toward him once more. "Why won't you just go away? I'm not hungry. I don't want any doughtnuts." He completely ignored the comment about worrying others.

Suddenly he found himself slammed against the wall behind him.

"Listen you little punk, I'm getting tired of your attitude."

Sai's hands had tighten around Domon's, which were fisted up in his shirt. They glared at each other for a long time.

"I'm sorry about what happened with you and that girl, Jill but, you..." Domon didn't have time to finish as a fist met his jaw.

The moment he had said her name, something in Sai snapped. He was angry at her, but more at himself. He wanted to yell at her, but beat himself up for letting her go. Yes, it was her idea to not see each other. But he could have found a way around it. He had always been like that, sneaky. But... that look she gave him the last time they met, he couldn't bring himself to go against her words. He looked back down at Domon and then away.

"You don't understand at all..."He tried to hurry out but he felt a hand on his shoulder and then he was tossed across the room. Turning quickly in the air, he looked at Domon."You want to fight me! Then let's go!"

They glared once more and ran to each other. The fight had begun. Domon and Sai were lost to the world, as they blocked, struck and hit the other. They had caused a crowd and even worst of all...

"What is going on here?" The two were tossed apart.

Domon tried to calm down at once but Sai, not seeing who the puller was, swung and almost hit the man near him.

It was then he saw his father, holding his hand he was about to hit him with and looking at him with a stern glare. "You're behavior has been odd and unwanted in this department."

Sai bit his lip to keep from yelling.

"In my office."

"Yes father... er... Sir." He turned and hurried out of the room, but not before he looked at Domon who at once sighed and looked down. Sai did the same. He wish he could tell someone about all of this, but he couldn't. Unless... an idea came to him but would it work?

---

A few hours later, after a very harsh lecture from his father about the way of his behavior, Sai was sitting in the park. He was thinking about what his father had told him.

"I do not know what is wrong with you, but as your father, I am deeply concerned. Maybe I am putting to much pressure on you.."

"No father, it's..."He couldn't finish, he didn't know what to say.

Sai was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the shadow towering over him.

"Thinking hard or hardly thinking?" The deep voice spoke to him.

Sai looked up quickly and gave a half smile.

"I'm thinking more of the second." Argo said as he sat down next to him. The young lad looks so small compared to him. "So, what did you want me for?"

"I want to know... well..."

"How's she's doing?"

Sai looked at him and nodded.

Argo smiled, but barely."She's alright, for now."

"I really messed up today. I know it's my own doing, but it was because of her." Sai shook his head and slumped down. "I just cant let it go."

"Girls can do that to you. Don't worry about her though, she's staying out of trouble for the time being."

"I wish I could just, I don't know..."

Argo glanced at the boy next to him. "You should sit up some, you're short enough as it is."

Sai made a face and straightened himself up. "I'm not that short."

"You want to help her don't you?"

"You have a hard time staying on one topic huh?" Sai shook his head and glanced at the ground. "It's probably best if I just let it go. I'm sure she has."

Once again Argo shook his head. "Well, if she has then she has no reason for that hat, or the letter."

"She still has my hat?" Sai got a surprised look on his face. "And the letter?"

"Last I heard, yes. I bet you got an earful for loosing part of your uniform."

Sai smiled and looked up. "Yeah, I got a talk about being reckless and responsibility. Well, at least if she has it, I can't loose it again."

"You never answered my question. You want to help her, don't you?" Argo looked down at Sai with a rather emotionless face.

Sai sat quietly. He didn't know what to say. How could he help her? She said it herself, it was safer for him to just stay away. "I..." He paused, unsure of what to say.

"Do you want to see her again?"

"Yes!" He said without thinking. He quickly blushed when he realized his outburst. Looking up at Argo, he notice the man wasn't looking at him. Maybe to not embarrass him more, but either way Sai gave a soft sigh."I do want to see her again, but I know she doesn't want to see me."

"Are you so sure?"

Sai looked up at Argo. "Well she sure didn't want me to stay around her place..."

"But only for your safety. That sure sounds like she wants to see you again."

"What do you mean?"

Argo looked at him and smiled for once. "Well, if I remember right, we want to protect the ones we care for."

Sai looked down. "But how do I know she still cares."

"You know... I could maybe arrange something."

"Arrange something?" Sai looked up quickly at Argo."What do you mean?"

Argo looked forward and tilt his head slightly."You just leave that to me."


	16. Chapter 16

The sun reflected of the office window and lit up the room. Usually the sound of shuffling papers could be heard, but the room was quiet. George sat hunched over his desk just staring at the pile of work he was suppose to be going over. Every once and awhile he pick up a page and pretend to read it, then put it back in the pile.

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat back in his chair and pushed away from his desk. His mind wandered and he couldn't focus on any of his current tasks. Shaking his head, he turned his chair to look out the window. The sun was shining, it was a nice day, but he couldn't find a reason to smile.

The previous night's events kept replaying in his mind. 'Why did Heart want that book? Is she really working for Wong?' He shook his head again and turned back to his desk. He had placed the book inside the side drawer. 'Why?'

As he thought about last night, his mind began to wonder from one thought to another.

"Rachel..."

He shook his head at once from the thought. 'No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about her. I wonder if she's even in the city still.'

Resting the side of his face in his hand he looked out the window once more. It's just as well though. He could never marry or start a relationship because of his... 'night job'. He sighed as he looked over to a corner of his office. There was a hidden department by his book shelf where he kept his outfit, gear and other odds and ends from jobs he had done in the past. He frowned.

How long had he watched Heart search his office for the book? She did not even see him but he could tell she sensed something wrong. She was well trained, if not a bit rough around the edges. George had always been graceful on his feet.

Even at a young age he could sneak up on his mother or others with out them ever knowing he was there. He had been quick with his hands as well. He use to play games on his childhood friends by taking things or items and putting them in other places.

He would pick pocket only to amuse himself but he never kept what he took. He had stopped when his mother caught him one day trying to take something from one of their neighbors. She scolded him and made him promise he never do it again. He did, until her death. It had effected him so deeply that he began to work out and train more to keep his mind off of it. Doing a slight of hand here, taking a pocket watch there. All simple. Then one day, he walked out of a museum, holding a painting that was reported to have odd disappeared later on.

And so it began. Just doing taken things to see if he could do it. He would later sell them items to buyers or keep the few himself. But he always took what he felt wouldn't be missed. When his father died and gave him the business, he turn his whole ideas around. When he realized at how much corruption was going on around him, began to take things from cruel or greedy business men and then donating them to museums. That's how the Cat was born. The newspapers had given him the name, a spotter on the street claiming to see a man move with the grace of a cat. He had liked the idea and his outfit was made around the idea. The man like cat.

Looking up from his thoughts, George once again turned back to his desk. He didn't want to be caught not working. He just stared at the papers on his desk, until he heard his door open. A blue haired man entered the room quietly.

"Yuki... Can I help you?"

"Sorry to just walk in. I knocked but got no response." The man walked over to George's desk and set a tape on it. "This is from the security cameras. The security guard asked me to bring it up."

George raised a brow and glanced at the tape. "Why?"

"He thought you might like to see it. One of the "card" thieves was here as well at The Cat." Yuki turned to leave. "Strange, nothing was found missing this morning."

"Yuki," George called after the office assistant. "Don't let anyone use you as a delivery boy. That's not your job."

"It beats filing papers all day. I need the exercise." With that said, Yuki walked out of the office closing the door behind him.

George just shook his head and looked back at the tape. He thought about just tossing the tape away, but that might have seemed odd. He picked it up and looked it over, before placing it on his desk again. Then he thought about what Yuki had said. What had he meant but 'strange'?

Shaking it off, George slid the tape over to the edge of his desk and went back to staring at the work he should have been doing. He sighed, unable ton concentrate.

After moments of doing nothing he looked at his desk of papers and then slowly at the tape. His hand twitched and quickly he picked it up. Looking it over and ran a finger down one side of the tape and then stood up. Looking around quickly he moved towards the back of his office where he had a large television set. Turning it on, he placed the tape in.

He rubbed his index finger against his thumb for a while looking at the Play button. Why was he nervous about this? Finally he pushed play and on the screen, his office appeared. Nothing out of the odd. He had made sure to move the cameras so that he could sneak around his office as the Cat without being noticed or discovered by his guards. For a while nothing happened so he pushed Forward until he saw a figure move. Quickly rewinding a bit, he pushed play and watched. He watched her make her motions slow at first, studying the place and then moving to his desk.

The tape continued on, he saw the exchange over the book in question and turned it off. There was something about the way Heart moved, and acted. He couldn't place it though. However, he found it strange she was there by herself. The Club, the other female thief was no where to be seen that night.

"What did she say? I know I asked." George thought out loud to himself as he ejected the tape. He walked back over to his desk, opened the drawer the book was in and placed the tape inside as well. Something about Club needing a break. The two thieves seemed rather close, there had to be something to that.

He was broken from thought again when Raymond entered the room.

"Sir, I think you should report the break in last night."

"It's not needed. Nothing was stolen. The police are too busy with the big cases. They have yet to bring the museum robbery to a close." George sat down in his chair, closing the opened drawer.

Raymond frowned slightly. "But it was The Cat, Sir. Not only that, but one of those thieves from the museum. It may give the police some leads. I think..."

George cut him off. "It's fine. Nothing is missing. There is no reason for me to make a report. If the security guards want to place something, let them. However, I want nothing to do with it."

"You are acting strangely, Sir. Please don't take it the wrong way."

"No, it's fine. I have work to do so..."

Raymond raised a brow. "So, I should leave so you can continue to scoot papers around. I'm sorry, Sir, but I think this break in is getting to you."

"I'm fine. The break in doesn't bother me." George gave the man an irritated glare and turned to face the window.

"Fine, I'll leave. However, if you ask me... I think there was some help in this break in. An inside job. Doors were found unlocked. You need keys to do that."

"They could have popped the locks." George continued to look out the window.

"There would have been signs of a force entry, Sir. The doors had been unlocked normally." Raymond turned and left the office.

Once he heard the door close, George turned back to his desk. He suddenly felt the need to get away from the office. He glanced out the window again. It was a nice day, maybe taking a walk would get his head straight. He stood up and made his way to the door. Pausing to look back at the desk once more, he sighed and exited the room.

"Oh of COURSE."

George said with a tone of annoyance. Of all the places he had to walk to, it had to be the park, the very same park his troubles began. And there was the bench he saw her, waiting for her little friend.

"My luck is just going well for me lately."

He frown as he walked past the bench, not even taking a moment longer to look at it.

'Why do I let myself be bothered by her?' A memory of Rachel's eyes looking at him flashed before him for a second. It caused him to stop and unbutton his collar. He had never been bothered by women before. They never caused him to feel so distracted before. But Rachel was so different from any women he had ever met. She wasn't after him like most of the women he knew. She didn't want to be with him.

'Yes she did you idiot.' George thought as he let his figure tips touch his lips.

Slowly he turned back to the bench and gazed at it. His stare was somewhat glazed over in thought. To anyone passing, he must of looked crazy. As if something in his mind had just snapped and he lost contact with reality.

Moving back to the bench George sighed and sat down. He watched as a few birds landed on the path in front of him. How care free they looked, and it made him feel slightly trapped. As they took flight and vanished from his sight another sigh escaped his lips.

'Why? Why does it bother me? I should be happy. In the long run I haven't lost anything. I never really had her to start with. Did I?' He shook his head. 'Look for the positives. Right, I didn't lose my address book. That's good, but, then why do I feel like this?'

He looked up and glanced around the park. He turned slightly, looking over the back of the bench toward the street. All the people just walking up and down the sidewalks seemed happy. He couldn't make out any of their faces, but compared to how he felt, anyone looked happy.

It was then, from the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. Down the street some sort of commotion was taking place. Curious about it, George got up from the bench and made his way back to the street. 'What, what is going on over there?'

"Oh stop! Help!"

"Shut up lady!"

The young but rough looking youth pulled on a older woman's purse. She tried hitting him but he just pushed her away. Ripping her purse from her shoulder, the lad began to run down the sidewalk. He ran into George, who merely looked bored, and then took off and soon out of sight. 'He's rather bold, right in the middle of the...'

"What's WRONG with you!"

George turn to see the woman yelling at him.

"You just stood there, letting him do that?"

"And what would I have done?" He asked with a raised brow. The thought never even entered his mind before.

"You heartless bastard... just let acts like that happened?"

The woman began to fix her dress, which had become tangled a bit.

George raised a brow. Why should he care what happened... the woman was bleeding. There was a small scratch on her face from the small fight. She was fixing her short brown hair when she looked back at him.

"You're gonna end up all alone if you keep acting so cold like that."

Without thinking, George placed a hand on her cheek, letting his thumb run down her cut. 'I'll never let anyone do that do you again Rachel. I'll find out who did it."

The woman was blushing by the time George turned quickly and took off down the side walk. Running between people and gaps in the crowd he soon found the rough lad running with the woman's purse.

The lad slowed some and turn to hide down an alley. "This old bat got nothing..."

"Then you won't mind returning her purse..."

The lad jumped to see George standing there, glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you to tell me..."

He never finished. The image of Rachel battered and bruised filled him with such a odd rage that one right fist to the lad's jaw, dropped him like a rock in water. George was breathing heavy as he stared down at the lad who was now out. He picked the purse up and turned.

"Oh thank you, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that."

George only gave a faint smile. "Your yelling cleared my head. Thank you."

The woman blushed.

---

The night had finally set in and once again The Cat was on the prowl. He had decided to take a job that wouldn't be much of challenge. Not jewelry store, bank or art dealer. No, this time he was hitting a private home. It seemed a bit out of character, but his home held some rather nice things.

Looking up at the mansion he scoffed. "So, this is the home of the famous boxer? Hmm, I expected more. Like a picture of himself somewhere out front."

Musing to himself, The Cat made his stealthy entry. It was a typical brake in, through a window after the security had been disabled. Once inside, he could only shake his head. 'So, this is where all the pictures are.' He shook his head again as he looked around for his target.

A few years back, Chibodee Crocket had won a rather nice trophy and with it received a pair of gold boxing gloves. They had to weigh quite a bit, they appeared to be solid.

'How careless, giving a man like him something like that.' The Cat swiftly made his way through the rooms off the home, trying to locate the resting place of the golden gloves. He found many pictures and posters of the man, but not what he was after.

After making his rounds of the lower level, he decided to head up the stairs. Locating the gloves was becoming a bit troublesome, but The Cat did enjoy working for his prize. As silly as a pair of gold boxing gloves sounded to the thief, they were very valuable.

The Cat eyed the hallway as he poked his head from the stairway corner. There were a few doors, but which one was his prize behind? Slowly making his way towards the first door. He paused when he heard a odd sound. Looking around quickly he saw nothing, but kept his guard up. Slowly opening the first down, he froze. Three, very large, dogs were sleeping. I didn't know Chibodee was a dog kind of man. One of the dogs opened it's mouth to yawn and opened it's eyes. However it only saw the door closed. Stretching and yawning once more it curled back up and went to sleep.

The Cat lend against the door on the other side. 'That was a close one.' Taking a breath he made his way towards the other door. Slowly opening it, he peaked in and almost fell down at the sight.

'Well I found Chibodee's room.' He thought as he eyed the scene before him. It was a very large room with all the wealth and luxury that money one could buy. However that was not what had shocked him. It was what The Cat saw in Chibodee's bed. There was a sleeping Chibodee, with a pretty blond curled into his right, a red head to his left, a brunette sleeping on his stomach and a black haired woman sleeping near one of his legs. If the Cat's face could be seen, George would have clearly had a fallen face.

He watched the sleeping group with both amusement and disgust. It was so easy for him to find women and yet he had the charm of a dog. 'Which is insulting to a dog.' The Cat thought as he looked away from the group. Chibodee didn't deserve such treatment and love.

Quietly he closed the door and made his the last door he hadn't checked. He passed a poster of the man hanging on the wall, and still irritated by what he had seen, reached up grabbing a corner and ripping it down. The Cat smirked at his action and moved to open the last door.

'Finally,' he thought as he stood in the trophy room. There were various statues here and there, but it was the case in the middle of the room that held what he wanted. The gold gloves sat on a pedestal under a glass box.

'Too easy.' Moving quietly to the box, he checked for any extra security in the room. For someone as wealthy as Chibodee, he sure didn't seem to invest in protection. 'He probably figures he can fight of any robbers. How sad.'

The Cat mused to himself and carefully lifted the glass cover and placed it on the ground. Then, just as careful, he picked up his prize. He only had a moment to admire the gloves before his attention was drawn to something else. A sound, like someone moving. The Cat spun around, but saw nothing.

'Better be on my guard.' He slowly exited the room, looking around the halls over any sign of movement. 'Maybe I'm going crazy. But, I swear... I heard something.' His mind wondered as he cautiously made his way down the hall toward the stairs. His thoughts wandered to Heart and suddenly found himself stopped and looking around the hall.

'Could it be her? No, what would she want from here, or what would Wong want from here?' The thought made him slightly ill. 'All that time, she, no those girls where working with him. Disgusting.' He snapped from his thought, thinking he had seen a shadow move down by the stairs.

Moving quickly, he made his way towards the stairs but did not see anyone. He frowned.

'I do not like this... not at all.' He made his way quickly towards his exit. His thoughts once more began to think of Heart.

How could she work for Wong? He's the lowest criminal and cruelest man he had ever met. Heart and her partner seemed like the types who were, well, more like him. Steal just for the love of it, and avoid hurting people. He remembered the museum. Though they claimed to have a bomb, it was nothing though. Just a trick. Were they just simply trying to not hurt themselves? Something just didn't seem to add up here.

As the Cat hurried away from the building, he thought, he saw figure of a woman hurrying away from the building as well.

He stopped and turned. Was that Heart? Is she following him? He frowned but didn't follow. 'What is that girl after now?' He hurried off into the shadows leaving no trace that he was ever there.

---

"Yes sir. I followed him to the building. No he didn't see me. He only uses tools when needed. Yes sir, I will continue to follow him."

A woman surrounded by the darkness of night spoke into a cel phone. A man's voice responded.

"Good.. All is going to plans. Make sure you give me details or my trap will never work."

"Yes sir I understand. I'll make sure that the Cat will fall for your trap."

"Good Girl..."

Wong smiled as he hung up the phone.

"Life is good."


	17. Chapter 17

It was quiet and lonely in the small apartment room. Jill sighed and flopped back on her bed. She wasn't sure where Rachel had gone, but she wasn't there. Glaring at the ceiling she hoped Rachel hadn't gone out on another job without her. She knew that her friend only wanted what was best for her, but at the same time, it just didn't feel right.

Her mind started to drift to other thing and she rolled over onto her stomach, reaching under her pillow and pulling out Sai's hat. So many times she thought of returning it, or just throwing it away. If it were found, well, she knew something horrible would happen. However she just couldn't bring herself to let it go.

"I wonder if he still thinks about me?" Jill sighed and looked at the folded letter she had tucked inside the cap. "I hope he's just forgotten, it's better that way."

"You think it's that easy to forget you?"

Jill jumped at the sound of another voice in the room. She spun around quick and glared at the man standing there. "Don't you knock?"

Argo smiled and shook his head. "You let your guard down, besides, the door was unlocked. So, what have you got there?"

Jill glanced at the hat and shoved it back under her pillow. "Nothing! I don't have anything!"

"Oh yes, that was convincing. I'm sorry to interrupt your alone time, but you've been called to a meeting."

"Wong wants to talk now? Tell him I'm not home. I'm not in the mood."

Argo rolled his eyes. "Rachel is already there, now come on. You didn't think you'd get away saying something like that, did you?"

"I can find my way to the restaurant on my own. Why didn't they just call up here?" Jill sat back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

"We're not going to the restaurant. The meeting is being held somewhere else. The boss thinks that the police may be on to him using that place as a hideout."

"Well, where are we going then?"

Argo stood up and walked toward the door. "You'll just have to come with me to find out.. Come on, you don't want to be late."

Jill frowned and with a huff got up from her bed. "You know this is suspicious, right?"

"More or less, but yes. Teenagers seem to carry the world on their shoulders."

Jill jerked her head up at Argo in shock. Did she say that out loud? "Did I.."

Argo looked at her slightly. "I thought you were asking me that. Just thinking were you?" He smiled and looked forward again.

Jill sighed once more. 'Now I'm talking to myself. Great.'

She looked at Argo as she began to walk in silence. He was wearing a nice, almost business like suit. The hat he wore looked kind of funny though with it. She had seen other thugs were hats like his, but his hat was green, while his suit was black. She sighed. Argo was so different from the other thugs who worked for Wong. The only nice one. She wondered why he was working for him. Was he forced to like Rachel and her? Paying off a debt maybe? She raised a brow, as she wondered how she should could pry it from him.

Neither said anything for a good ten minutes, which was beginning to bother her.

"Ok, so where the hell are we going?" She finally snapped.

Argo looked at her. "You should curse like that. It's not lady like."

Jill's face only fell as it felt like a sweat bubble had formed on the back of her head. "I sure ain't no lady." She said in a stereotype hill billie like voice.

Argo raised a brow. "You be surprised who thinks other wise."

Jill became confused. Rachel and Argo talk outside the apartment? And since when did Rachel think she was such a lady?

She was about to open her mouth to ask when she noticed they were close to the park.

"Gee, I never noticed how dark it is in there at night."

Argo didn't say anything but then began to turn towards the entrance.

A pit feeling began to form in her stomach. "The meeting's in there?"

Argo stopped and looked at her. "You mean you're afraid of the dark?"

Jill scowled. "No I'm not you jerk!" She shouted slightly and then marched into the park ahead of Argo some. "Now where the hell is this damn meeting at?"

Argo smirked and walked past her. "In the center of the park. You should be patient, enjoy the walk."

Jill sighed and glanced around. The park was dimly lit by street lamps lining the walk way. "There isn't much to look at. Why would Wong have a meeting out here anyway?"

"Who would suspect a meeting in the park?"

"Good point." Jill continued to look around rather nervous about the situation. Something just didn't feel right. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"This path? No. I said the center of the park. We're not at the right place yet." Argo smirked at his comment and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"You know what I meant!"

"I know, but you set yourself up for that one. Come on, hurry up a bit. We're going to be late."

Jill sighed and walked a bit faster. At least the sooner they got there, the sooner it would be over with.

After a walking for at least another ten minutes or so, they reached the central area of the park. There seemed to be no one there, just a gazebo sitting in the very center of the clearing.

"There's no one here! You made me come all the way out here and for what! They've probably all left."

Argo just shook his head and pointed toward the gazebo. "In there, go on."

Jill looked at the structure, it was a bit creepy in the dark. She took a deep breath and walked over to it and then stepped inside. It was dark and she couldn't see anyone or hear anyone for that matter. Suddenly a lantern hanging from the center of the gazebo flickered on. Jill covered her eyes, after walking in the dark it was very bright.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up."

Jill spun around, hearing a voice behind her. She suspected it to be Wong or one of his thugs, however, who she saw caught her completely off guard.

"Sai!" She growled and turned around to yell at Argo, however the man seemed to have disappeared.

She was going to storm out of the gazebo without saying another word, but she felt a hand take hold of her's. She turned around and looked at Sai. He was just standing there, quiet and looking down at his feet.

"Let go! I'm leaving now! I can't believe you would do something like this. I told you we can't see each other anymore. What the hell is wrong with you? Huh? You could get yourself killed! I don't know how you got Argo to help you, but it was a stupid move!" She glared at him and pulled her hand away.

"I...I just... I wanted... I needed to see you again." Sai kept his eyes on the ground. He reached out and took her hand again. He hadn't expected her to be mad.

"No! You have to let it go! Go home Sai. I'm leaving." Just as before, Jill pulled her hand away from his grip. She didn't want to yell at him, but she just couldn't believe that he would pull a stunt like that. "Just go home now!"

Sai just stood there, listening to her yell. He looked up at her and gave her a shy, but kind smile. What was wrong with him? He didn't seem to get the point did he?

As much as it pained her, she was going to have to hurt him. "Listen, you jerk, how dare you pull a stunt like this. Go home NOW! I never want to see you..."

She never got to finish what she was saying, mostly from shock, but the young officer now kissing her in the gazebo played a large role as well. He had put his hands on her shoulders and quickly pulled her into him. She didn't even expect him to do it. Her body was stiff, every finger pointed straight as her arms hung like boards.

For a moment her eyes were wide as dinner plates but slowly she closed them and found herself kissing him back. After a moment, Sai pulled back and looked at her. A blush had formed on both of their cheeks. A soft smile came to his face, that is, until a hand smacked him.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Jill asked in shocked.

Sai stood in a daze as a red hand mark had formed on his cheek. He gave a sheepish grin as he began to rub the sore spot.

"Answer me! Damn it!" She gave him a harsh glare, but it quickly softened. She noticed the look on his face had changed. The grin remained, but there was a rejected look in his eyes.

"Sai, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I just..." Guilt hung over her and she reached out and placed her hand over his. "I didn't scratch you did I?"

"No." He looked down slightly. "I'm okay. Don't apologize, you have the right to be mad at me."

His words only made her feel worse. She was quiet for a moment and then she pulled his hand away from his cheek. "Let me see. I just want to make sure."

"It's okay, really. You got me with your palm, the nails missed." Sai blushed slightly, realizing she had leaned in to look at his face. "What are you doing?"

"Well it's still pretty dark in here, even with that lantern, I just wanted to get a good look." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Sai, I'm so sorry."

He raised a brow and shook his head. "It's okay. I doesn't hurt. Really."

"Not about that. I'm sorry for... for what I've done to you." Jill hung her head and squeezed his hand. "I've messed up your life, and now you're putting yourself in danger because of me. I never wanted anything like that. You're so nice and, I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened. I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"It's not you fault!" Sai snapped back at her, but bit his lip catching his outburst. "I mean, I didn't have to come out here, you didn't make me. I did it on my own."

He continued to ramble off reasons she shouldn't be sorry, but the words were lost to her. Jill stood there in shock, it had finally hit her. Her first kiss, and what had she done? Just blown it off and slapped the one behind it. She couldn't believe it, she had missed it completely.

"Jill? Jill? Are you listening to me?" Sai gave her a strange look. "What are you staring at?"

Shaking her head, Jill realized she had spaced out in thought. "Huh? Oh, nothing, I just was looking at the park."

Sai gave a bit of an irritated sigh . "You weren't listening to me, were you?"

"Sai," Jill took a step closer to the boy and smiled. "Can we try that again?"

Sai gave a sigh as he rolled his eyes slightly. "I said it's not your fault, and that you always seem to blame yourself when it..."

"Not that..." Jill's blush deepen on her face.

Sai gave her a confused look until he noticed the blush on her cheeks and began to blush himself. "Oh... you mean.."

She bit her lip. "I promise I won't slap this time."

They both gave a nervous laugh but let their hands hold each other. Sai looked down at Jill, noticing her avoiding his gaze. He smiled and let one of his hands touch her chin. Lifting it up some, she looked at him. She gasped a little at the sight she saw in his eyes.

'Could someone really look at me, like that?'

The look made her feel as if she was the only girl in the world and she found herself lost in his eyes. Feeling his hand move from her chin to her cheek, she let her own hand cup his.

Sai began to lean forward some but didn't get a chance to move any farther, for Jill flung her arms around his neck and planting her lips, hard, against his.

Sai almost fell back but he kept his ground and let his arms wrap around her waist. He wanted to laugh but her kiss was to distracting.

For the two star cross lovers, it was a magical moment. The warmth of each other over took them just as the silver moonlight surrounded them.

'I can feel his heart beat,' Jill thought as she tighten her embrace around his neck.

It would have been perfect, if the moment never had to end, but that wasn't the case. There was a soft cough from behind the two teens and Jill turned her head to see who was there.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to go." Argo gave them a soft smile. "Rachel is on her way back to the apartment."

Jill hung her head and looked back at Sai. "How do you know that?" She was hoping if she ignored the large man, he would just go away.

"Come on, you have to trust me on this one." He really didn't want to break in on the moment, but he had no choice.

Sai gave Jill a smile and reached up, pushing her glasses back up on her nose. "You almost lost those." He laughed lightly, saddened a bit that she had to go. "You should go. You don't want to get in trouble."

Sighing, she leaned in an gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Be careful on your way home." She turned and started out of the gazebo, giving Argo a bit of a glare.  
"Wait! Do I get to see you again? You're not going to disappear again are you?" Sai's voice had a hint of worry to it.

"Again?" Jill glanced back over her shoulder and she was quiet. "I...I want to... but..."

Argo smiled and nodded at Sai. "We may have to find different meeting places, just to be safe."

Smiling happily, Sai gave Jill a small wave and then turned running off and disappearing into the night. "I'll be waiting!"

Jill smiled and glanced up at Argo as they walked away from the gazebo. "You know, maybe you aren't such a big asshole after all."

"Remember what I said about cursing?"

"Okay, big jerk." She smirked and shook her head.

"That's not really what I was hoping for, but I'll consider that a thank you. Come on, let's get you back home before anyone knows you were gone." Argo looked down at the girl he towered over and shook his head. He could only hope that this wasn't the beginning of a potential mess.

Jill didn't even remember the walk back, all she could think of was Sai and it felt like she was walking on air. She barely remembered walking into the apartment door, then she giggled at her act and then unlocked it.

Argo shook his head. "Oh great... what have I done?"

"Good night, Argo." Jill sighed in a dream like state. She fell on her bed and gave a deep sigh just as Rachel walked in.

"You still up?"

"Uh huh..." Jill gave a goofy grin.

Rachel raised a brow. "You ok?"

"Oh yes. Thank you, I'm feeling very fine. Did you have a good time with, Wong?"

Rachel's mouth dropped. "What the hell do you do when I'm gone!"

---

Many nights later after the secret meeting, a masked figure was doing his own secret meeting, with a pair of diamond earrings. The Cat began to scale the side of the building, heading towards the roof, he had just finished stealing the earrings, but he wasn't very happy with his success. Behind the mask, George frowned.

It had almost been a month since he last saw Rachel and though he tried very hard to just avoid his feelings for the girl, he couldn't get her out of his mind, or his heart. 'Why do you beat yourself up about this? You know you can't let yourself be with anyone. Who you are, what you are would only get in the way.' George shook his head.

"I have to forget. But then, why can't I?"

Pulling himself up on the roof edge, he did a flip and landed on his feet. He looked around, getting his bearings on the area he was in.

'I'm not that far from the park.' George took notice of the odd longing filling him and quickly turned his back to it.

"You can't live in the past. She made it very clear she didn't want me."

'Oh but you know that's not true.' A voice in the back of his head told him. 'You know she wanted you just as much as you wanted her. You could see it in her eyes. Don't deny what you saw.'

George frowned at his thoughts. True as they may be, he could not let himself have her.

Suddenly a strange feeling entered his mind. He spun around looking across the skyline but there was nothing there. However he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. After a few moments he took off once again toward his home.

As he moved to another roof top, he swore there was motion behind him. He turned just in time to catch sight of a female figure disappearing over the side of the building.

'Heart? Could it be her? Is she following me?'

He glared in the direction the figure had gone and quickly followed after. He wanted answers and was determined to get them. Hurrying down a fire escape, George looked around the back street he was now standing on. He caught side of a shadow moving and took after it.

During the chase, George paid no attention to where was going or of his surroundings. It was for that reason that he was surprised to find himself at the docks when he finally lost sight of the girl.

"Where did she go?" He looked around and took a deep breath.

The air was stale and fog was setting in. It was a horrible place and even in day light it wasn't much better. The fog made it hard to see and mixed with the horrible lighting, George found himself wandering the pier looking for any sign of the girl he was after.

'This night isn't turning out as I planned,' he thought to himself still lost in the haze.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement and without hesitating took off after the source. Even with his vision impaired by the fog he wasn't going to let her get away again.

'I'm going to find out what Wong is up to. I'll force it from her if I have to.'

As he chased the girl, the image of Heart on her knees from his punch bothered him. Something didn't seem right by the way she seemed hurt. Had he done more damage that he realized? Under the mask George bit his lip but jumped over the side of a warehouse as the shadow girl slide down a pole. The closer he got, the more he could see detail of the girl. Well by the shape of her body and her profile, she did seem to look like Heart. And the way she jumped from one fire escape ladder to the other showed it had to be Heart.

"Heart! Stop running from me!"

He shouted at the girl, but she only paused slightly then climbed the rest of the ladder up. He cursed under his breath and hurried towards the ladder to catch her.

'What is she up to? It's not like her to run from a fight. Unless she's stealing something.' The thought hit him. 'Did she steal something? Did she go back for the book? That couldn't be, he hid it in a place only he knew where it was at.'

"HEART!" He called to her again, but she was already on the run as she ran over the warehouse roof. George took off after her at a speed even he didn't know he could do. "Heart stop, NOW!" But she didn't, causing George to begin to lose his temper. 'I will find out what she is up to.'

She began to run towards a darker part of the docks.

As George tried to keep up with her, he noticed it was becoming a little to quiet. 'I don't like this at all.' He saw a figure moved from the corner of his eye. He turned but it was to dark to see clearly. "Damn it."

"Come out! I'm sick of playing this game!" George glanced around in the dark. As a thief, he was use to being in the dark and finding his way, however this darkness seemed to be too much for even him.

There was a flicker of light in the distance and he ran for it. Approaching the source he found a run down looking warehouse. It was in the dirtiest part of the docks and probably hadn't been used for sometime.

'What would she be doing in there?'

The light he had seen faded quickly and without giving in another thought, George hurried inside the building. It was just as a dark as it was outside. The air was heavy and dusty. Breathing it in, his stomach turned with a sick feeling.

"Heart! I know you're in here!"

There was no sound. George began to have second thoughts about the situation. Before he could act on them, he was grabbed from behind. He struggled with his attacker, but in the dark it was nearly impossible for him to attempt a break away.

The lights of the building suddenly turned on in a blinding flash. George blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the brilliant glow. He had stopped fighting against the person holding him, dazed by the sudden event.

Out of the shadows a figure of a man accompanied by who must have been Heart, made their way into light.

"Good show, Cat. You've been causing me a bit of trouble lately." Wong stepped into the light was an evil smile on his face.

"Wong! What is the meaning of this?" George attempted to approach the man only to be held back.

In the dark he had been grabbed by two rather strong thugs. They kept a tight grip on the thief snickering evey time he tried to pull away from them.

"I should be asking you that. What is with all the robberies lately? You're making the work of my ladies very difficult."

George rose a unseen brow. "Your ladies?"

Wong laughed a little. "My two little doves, you know them Heart and Club? Such a good pair." "What's the matter Wong, have to send lackies to do your dirty work?" George looked at the woman next to Wong. As his eyes began to adjust to the light, the woman began to look more and more familiar. He scowled.

Wong laughed at The Cat's comment. "I never get my hands dirty, little kitty. Leaves to many finger prints, if you know what I mean."

"I think I do. Sending Heart to lure me here made it easy for you."

Wong laughed more. "Of course it did. And who would think you were such a sucker. You feel right into my trap so easily."

"You and Heart can go to hell, Wong!" George cursed at the mob boss.

"Heart? My, my, so quiet to judge, aren't you?" Wong only laughed, causing George great confusion, that is until his eyes, now back to normal, saw the girl next to Wong.

"What... you're not... Where is Heart?" George demanded.

Wong only laughed more. "Heart has to much... well... heart. Even if I forced her to help me, she find a way to get out of it. So instead of just fighting the lovely dear, I found someone else." Wong turned to the girl, who gave a wicked grin up at George.

"For someone who's quick on his feet, you're pretty slow in your head." The girl laughed. Her voice was like nails on a blackboard and caused a ungodly like cringe to run through George's body. She went on mocking him. "Heart, stop, ha ha, that was funny." She blew a bubble from the gum she was now chewing.

He had wondered how he could have been fooled by this woman. Though she was wearing the same outfit as Heart, she looked nothing like her. She had bright blond hair that was tied back some to give a short hair look. She was about the same height as Heart, but she was too thin. She had almost no shape to her at all. She began to study her nails as she laughed a bit more.

"Sir do you need me for anything else?" Wong didn't look at her but a cruel smile came to his face.

"No my dear, I think you've done enough for me tonight."

The girl smiled and looked back at George. "So what are ya gonna do with him?"

The way Wong's eye brow rose made George feel suddenly sick. Wong gave a snap of his fingers and a larger man began to walk towards George.

"Let's find out who our little kitty is, now shall we?"

At once George began to struggle with all his might. 'NO! Not like this! I can't let him be the one to take down The Cat. Not Wong! Not a horrible being like him!'

The man came closer and closer until his hands were on the base of George's neck. Finding where the flap of the opening of George's mask, he began to pull up.

"NO!" George shouted as he felt his chin being exposed.

Wong only laughed more, that is until a odd hiss sound filled the room.

"What the hell is that?" The girl said looking up. The lights had gone very bright and then suddenly POW, the bulbs in the warehouse exploded, sending glass and darkness everywhere.

"The lights! Someone find a light!" Wong shouted as he heard sounds of men struggling.

There was some fumbling around by various thugs until one of them managed to locate a flashlight and turn it on. By that time though, The Cat had managed to escape. Now, in place of the thief was one of Wong's lackies cursing at the other two for grabbing him.

"Damn it! Go! All of you go! We're not going to let him get away!" Wong growled and watched as his men ran off. "This isn't over, Cat."

The Cat hurried along the roof lines of the building on the dock heading back toward the main part of the city. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. He sighed briefly and shook his head at his stupidity.

"I almost got caught back there."

"You were lucky."

George whipped around and saw a figure standing not too far ahead of him.

"How about a thank you?"

George shot a glare at the shadowed figure. "Who are you?"

Stepping out into the light, Heart placed a hand on her hip. "You don't know? I thought you would have a good memory."

"Heart." George readied himself in case she attacked. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping you would thank me for the help back there."

George straightened up some. "Help? You didn't help me. The lights went out."

Heart shook her head. "I know. You're welcome."

George frowned. "What are you talking about? What are you doing for Wong now?"

"Ugh. You're a real jackass when you want to be. You know that right?" She took a step towards him but he raised his hands in fist.

He noticed Heart took a step back, slightly shocked by his actions. "What do you want, Heart?"

By her reaction she was hurt by his words and tone. "I want to help you."

A anger began to burn up in him. "Help me? HELP! ME! You work for Wong, the man who wants me DEAD! And you say you want to help me? Do you really think I'm that stupid." He could see a hurt in her face but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Well, right now YES! You bastard! Do you NOT realize I just saved you back there?"

"So you knew what was going on tonight?"

She looked down and gave a nod.

Too over whelmed by anger he did the only thing he could think of, he let his rage come out in a loud bellow.

Heart stood watching him, giving a sigh as she folded her arms over her chest. "Yes I knew, but Wong didn't. If he did, you probably be unmasked and dead right now. I had to keep it secret, I was going to warn you, but by the time I had find you, you were already going into the building." She gave a sigh and took a step towards him.

George was breathing to heavy to react, he just watched her.

"I watched them grab you, so I had to think quick. I found the fuse box and I meant to switch it off, but... I over powered it somehow. But it still worked the same." She leaned forward, placing a hand on his arm.

George's mouth hung open, was she serious. His hands fisted up but he turn. "Go back to Wong, and leave me alone." He started to leave but a comment she said to him caused him to stop dead in his tracks. "What did you say?" He looked forward but then slowly turn to look at her. "What did you call me?" Heart gasped as she realized what she did. "I...I said... Don't go."

He took a step towards her, taking hold of her wrist. "No, what did you say after that?" He saw her lip quiver as she tried to pull away but he made her look at him. "You called me George. How do you know my name?"

Heart looked at him. "Oh George, I found out it was you."

He was in shock. Had he let his guard down THAT much?

"How did you..." Suddenly a thought came to him. "Do you know of Rachel?"

She smiled a little.

"Of course I do, you see George, Rachel is.."

He became angry again. "What did you do to Rachel? Where is she? Tell me now!"

"George, stop, you don't understand."

"I understand enough, you've done something to her. I swear if you..."

He didn't have time to stop her when she began to move towards him, nor could he stop her when she lift his mask up some. But what stopped him from talking wasn't her moving or lifting his mask, it was the kiss she was now giving him.

It was a tender kiss, a kiss so familiar and yet he just couldn't remember why. When she pulled away, he could only stare at her.

"I could never let anything happened to you, George."

His senses were coming back to him now. "Where's Rachel. Please, Heart, tell me."

She rolled her eyes. "My god. Don't you get it, George?"

What was there to get? George looked at the girl in front of him and watched as she began to remove the mask around her eyes.

"What are you..."

The girl before him shook her hair a little and then gave a shy smile. "Hi, George..."

"Rachel..."

---

Across town in a rather nice area of the city, a boy walked happily down the street. He thought about what had happened and smiled wider. Back when the idea of secret meetings came up, he wasn't sure if they would work. However now he was sure glad he took the risk.

Sai quietly walked up to his home and stood at the door for a moment. He had to be very sneaky to get inside his house. It was late and if his father knew he had been out, it would be trouble.

Reaching into his pant pocket he fumbled around for his key and pulled it out, trying not to jangle it too much. A quietly as he could, he went to unlock the door and then put his key back in his pocket. Sai turned the door knob and slipped into his house, closing the door almost silently behind him.

'So far, so good,' he thought as he tip toed toward the stairs.

He held his breath as he walked, he was in such a good mood he would hate for his father to catch him and have it be ruined.

The more he thought about it, it seemed he had been messing up a lot lately. He was constantly visiting his father's office at the station for various reasons. Mouthing off to higher ranking officers, sleeping at his desk, ignoring the ringing phone and many other things that he couldn't even remember. As much as he hated to disappoint his father, it just seemed to happen, only now, more than before.

He had almost made it to the foot of the stairs when he stopped and looked around. Sai had the uncomfortable feeling that something wasn't right. It was almost as if he was being watched, but as he quietly scanned the room he couldn't see anything.

'Dad wouldn't be up... not now.' He looked around again, frozen in his position at the bottom of the steps. 'It's just late. I'm hearing things.'

He continued to try and reassure himself that it was just shadows and tiredness playing with his mind. No matter what he told himself he just couldn't move. Once again he looked around the room, carefully watching for any sign of movement.

'This is crazy! I'm in my own house!'

He finally managed to put his foot on the bottom step and a loud creak echoed through the room. Once again he froze and held his breath. He had two choices, continued to slowly make his way upstairs or run hoping the less movement the less the stairs would squeak. His mind raced as he debated the two choices in his head, unsure of which course of action to take.

"Out late?"

Sai froze. Slowly and nervously he turned and glanced over his shoulder. He wasn't sure how he did it, but his father had managed to sneak up behind him.

Neither said anything for a moment and then Sai turned to face him. He gave a sheepish grin as his father only raised a brow.

Folding his arms over his chest, his father lend in towards him some. 'Well?"

Sai gave a nervous laugh, but replied. "Well, what?"

"What is going on Sai, for the past month you haven't been yourself. Staying out late, sleeping during the day, lacking on your job, mouthing off. What is going on here? Where do you go every night now?"

Sai looked down, not sure what to say. 'Well dad, I'm having secret dates with this girl who happens to be one of the girl thieves we've been looking for.' Sai made a face at this thought.

His father noticed. "Are you... doing drugs?"

Sai looked up at him in shock but began to laugh. "What? Do you think I'm THAT stupid?" He laughed on.

His father's frown caused it to die down quickly though.

Clearing his throat he spoke again. "No father. I'm not doing drugs. It's... well, I can't tell you." "You can't tell me? Your own father?"

A odd guilt over came Sai but he knew he had to keep Jill a secret. 'Why did this have to be so hard? If it was a normal relationship I could just introduce her to my dad, no worries.'

Not thinking when he said it, he spoke to his father, "Did mom and you have a hard time dating too dad?"

Lonbai's eyes widen a little as he looked at his son. "Your mother?" And suddenly, it all made sense now. He gave a quick smirk but then turned to his side slightly, resting his hand on his chin. "Yes, dating your mother was a hard thing to do. You're mother was a very rich and refine young lady. And she was always surrounded by men who wanted to date her."

Sai looked up at his father. They didn't talk much about his mother because he knew that his father loved her very much.

His father smiled some. "Everyone told me I didn't have a chance at all with her. She was to upper class and I was too lower. What she saw in me, I'll never know."

Sai smiled, hearing the tails his father began to tell him about his mother was enlightening.

"I couldn't stop thinking about her. Everyone noticed I was acting odd. Even your mother. It's hard to be in love and young."

Sai nodded and looked down. "Everyone's been telling me this lately."

"I take it, she must be something real special."

Sai looked up at his father as a soft smile came to his face. "Yeah. She is."

"So, what is she like then?" Sai's father smiled. "You can't just tell me she's special."

"She... uh..." Sai didn't know what to say. He couldn't just come out and tell the truth. On the other hand he didn't want to lie, so he decided to share details that weren't going to give away Jill's secret. "She's really uh... well stubborn and strong. I worry because she lives in kind of a bad part of town. She's such a nice person, she deserves better than that. You saw her that one time... in the rec. room. The brown haired girl that had brought in that lost wallet."

"Oh, so that's the girl. I was going to ask. She hasn't been around much." Looking down at his son he frowned slightly. "Why do you have to go out so late to see her?"

"I just can't tell you that. I'm sorry, but it's a secret." Sai forced a yawn hoping his father would drop the subject and he could go up to his room.

" Sai, if there is something going on that you need help with..."

"I don't need any help!" Sai bit his lip and looked down. 'Damn it! I have to change the subject. Come on think... come on.'

When he looked up again he saw his father's back heading up the stairs. He raised a brow but before he could say anything his father glanced over his shoulder down at him.

"It's late. You should get to bed. I would like to actually meet this girl sometime. We can talk about that some other time though. Good night."

Sai watched as his father vanished into the hallway at the top of the stairs and sighed. What was he going to do? There was no way he could ever tell who Jill really was, but he knew his father wouldn't just forget the subject either. After standing quietly at the foot of the stairs for a few minutes, he slowly made his way up to his room. His thoughts drifted back to Jill and once again a smile crossed his face. Somehow the thought of her always made him happy.

He laughed, "Her kisses are pretty nice too."


	18. Chapter 18

Across town, Jill was standing at the apartment door. She sighed and pushed it open, closed it behind her and walked into the dark room. Turning on the light she flopped on the bed and smiled. It didn't even occur to her that Rachel wasn't home, she was just happy.

"I can't wait for our next... date." She giggled at the word.

They had met in various places all over town. That night, Argo had set it up so they could go see a movie. There were plenty of people in the theater so no one would have noticed the two teens. The time before that they had gone out to dinner.

Jill smiled. Sai always wanted to pay for things, but most of the time she wouldn't let him. She almost always managed to pitch in. He always said he would take care of it, he didn't want her spending her money, but she just wouldn't let him.

Her mind drifted to the night they met in the park. As much as she worried about their meetings being found out, she was glad he had set the first one up. Jill wished that things didn't have to be the way they were, but there was no changing that.

Every once and awhile, Sai would bring up trying to help her while they talked. She always told him to let it go and every time he made the same face. The look bothered her. He true wanted to help, but she just couldn't let him put himself in that much danger.

Jill rolled over on to her side and closed her eyes. "Sai, I wish it was different... I really do. Someday, maybe, I can be the normal girl you thought I was."

She sighed and opened her eyes again. She looked around and finally realized Rachel wasn't in the room. At the same time, she was a bit relieved by that fact. Jill hadn't told Rachel about her dates. She knew Argo hadn't said anything either. She was worried about how her friend might respond if she knew.

"I wonder where she is tonight. If she's out doing a job without telling me... I swear I'll..." Jill paused and sighed. "I'll do nothing... there's nothing I can do. I hope she's enjoying herself." A smile crossed her face. "I had a good time tonight. She should have one too."

---

"Well... are you going to say something?"

Rachel asked after a moment of long silence. He was just starting at her, his mouth hung open. His mask still pulled up past his mouth, she could plainly see it. She rubbed her arm a little then looked around.

"We really shouldn't stay here. It's not safe here what with Wong still..."

"Oh god Rachel..."

She began to look towards George when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Wah?"

She looked down at the man. He had fallen to his knees and buried his face into her stomach. Completely shocked by his actions, she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"George? What... what are you..."

"I'm sorry Rachel."

She looked down at him. What was he sorry about?

"For what? I don't.."

"That night... with the book. When I..."

She felt his hand gently run down her rib and she understood.

"Oh..."

She bit her lip as George let his hands touch her sides.

"I didn't know..."

"I know..."

She began to stroke the back of his head.

"I know."

They stayed like that until Rachel felt George move some. She watched him stand up, in the graceful manner he always did. Pulling his mask back down over his mouth he stood there for a moment looking at her. Brushing some of her hair behind her ear, Rachel looked around and then up at that now Cat's face. She wondered what George was thinking. What did his face look like right now?

His heads went to her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Slightly surprised she found herself, resting her hands on his chest. His breathing was heavy and when she placed her head against his it, she could hear his heart. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped from her lips.

'He feels so warm. I know I shouldn't but I just want to stand here in his arms all night.'

Feeling his arms move slightly, she was shocked to feel him pick her up and begin to run. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she gasped out.

"George! What are you doing?"

He said nothing though and jumped over the head.

"WAAA!" She shouted and tucked her head into this neck.

What was he doing? She felt him jerk a little and figured he landed on his feet. Opening an eye she looked to see he was once more running down an alleyway. This was very new to hear. She had never made a get away being carried.

"Where are we going?"

But once more he didn't say anything. It was starting to annoy her.

"I don't need to be carried, I can move fine!"

"Not in your condition."

"MY WHAT?"

"Don't let go of me." He replied as his hands let to and began to scale a nearby wall.

Holding him tightly she felt her legs dangle in the open air. This felt odd too, holding on to someone as they climbed. 'What did he mean my condition?' Once the reached the top, she felt his arms take there spot on her once more.

"What did you mean by that? What condition."

He didn't look at her but began to run once more.

Suddenly a thought came to her. "My ribs?"

She heard him sigh and couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm perfectly fine, sure a little sore but I'm fine. I'm healing nicely and your punch didn't do a thing to me."

"I don't care. While you're around me. I'm not allowing you to hurt yourself again."

Rachel only rolled her eyes. She sighed lightly and decided not to protest the situation. It didn't matter what she said, he had it in him mind that she needed help and wasn't going to think otherwise.

After a moment she looked up at him. "Where are we going?

George stopped running and was quiet. He looked down at her as he tried to come up with a response. "I... uh... I don't know. I didn't think about that. I just wanted to get away from the docks."

"So you just took off running? Do you even know where we are?"

George looked around the surrounding area. "Yes, we're near the park. I suppose I could take you home... If you told me where that was."

Rachel shook her head lightly. "No, my partner would be there. She'd give me a hard time."

"Are you sure she isn't out herself? The last time I saw her she seemed to have a nice little relationship going with that boy."

Once again Rachel shook her head. "I guess it's kind of obvious that Jill is my partner, huh? No, she hasn't seen him for awhile. It's for his own good though. He is a cop."

George shrugged. "I suppose. So you don't want to go home then?"

"No, it would be dangerous and she would have a fit the Cat brought me to the door."

"We could always go back to my place then. I don't want to leave you out in the streets."

Rachel blushed and his suggestion. "Uh, I wasn't really welcomed there the last. Remember?"

Laughing, George took off in the direction of his home. "Don't worry about Raymond. He just tries to hard to do what he thinks is right. That much stress can't be healthy for a man his age."

"What about my outfit? I mean, I can't honestly walk into your home dressed as Heart."

"We can go around back. No one will know. Unless you have somewhere else you want to go."

Rachel was quiet. She thought about it, there wasn't really anywhere she needed to be. She knew Jill was probably sleeping and that Wong was most likely still at the docks looking for his escaped hostage. She shook her head and shrugged. "No, I don't have anywhere I need to go. I guess your place is as good as any."

George nodded as he continued toward his home. "Well then that's settled. Don't worry about clothes, I'll find you something to wear. I'll tell Raymond I ran you into in the park and that you had slipped and fell into the pond or something along those lines. You know, give him a reason you are there and wearing something I own."

Rachel laughed lightly. "We'll have to work on that story... it's not that believable."

"You don't think so?"

"Why would I be in the park at this time of night?"

"Oh... good point."

He jumped a small gap between two buildings.

"Then what should we say?"

"Well..." Rachel said as she rested her head against his shoulder. "We could say we just bumped in to each other at dinner and work from there."

George was quiet once more but after running a few more blocks he slowed a bit.

"It'll have to do."

As the neared the tall building of George's home, she could see the lights from the business sign.

"That night with the book. After the cops came, I went back to get the book." She noticed George's grip tightened a bit. She went on."I followed you here, planning on taking the book back. That's when I saw you take you mask off. I didn't know what to think at the time. At first I was just shocked. But then I was angry."

George looked at her for a moment but then back ahead. They were almost back to his place.

"I was angry because, well, I thought you knew about me too. I thought I had let my guard down so badly that everyone could easily figure out who I was. But, I realized you hadn't known. If you had, well..."

She looked up at him and blushed.

"I would have seen you more often?" He answered her.

She nodded and looked towards his building. "It may sound odd, at least to me, but I was both sad and happy you didn't know. Happy cause I hadn't blown my secret and sad, well, because you didn't know."

George didn't say anything, he just kept heading for the building. He carried her down and alleyway leading to the backside of the skyscraper. Finally, stopping to catch his breath he answered.

"I'm just glad you're the only one who knows. It could have been worse."

Rachel smiled a little. He had a point. At least it was only her rather than Wong. She looked up him trying to think of what to say. However before she got the chance he was on the move again.

"I usually sneak back in this way. I go around through the basement and take the elevator up to my penthouse. No one ever notices."

George pushed open and door and slipped into the dark. He tightened his grip on Rachel slightly as he silent made his way to the elevator. Once inside, he finally set her down.

"There. We made it."

"What about once we reach your house?"

"Oh, well, We'll just be quiet and I'm sure we'll be just fine."

Rachel nodded quietly and looked at her feet. "Are you going to take your mask off?"

George was quiet for a moment then started to laugh. "I almost forgot about that. It might be a good idea. Wouldn't want to get caught with it on. I'd never explain that one."

"And you thought explaining me would be difficult." Rachel laughed shook her head. "Jill would bite my head off if she knew where I was. I hope she's not waiting up for me."

"Do you really think your friend has really given up on that boy?"

Rachel stopped laughing and shook her head. "No, she hasn't. She still talks about him I know she wouldn't do anything stupid and try to see him though. She's worried about his safety. If Wong got his hands on that kid, well, the police would be eating out of his hand."

George shook his head lightly. "That's rather sad. It's hard to be lonely."

Rachel raised a brow at his comment, but never got to respond. The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

George reached up and took off his mask. Then looked at her. "Shall we?"

"As long as you let me... AH!"

Before Rachel could tell him she wanted to walk, George had picked her up again and was hurrying down the hallway of his home.

"George!" Rachel hollered as they passed office doors.

Turning a corner quickly, George ran down that hall and then turned another corner as well.

Rachel hung on to dear life, but something told her that George had a death grip on her and she was going no where. As they neared a office door, Rachel noticed George had begun to slow a bit until he was walking at a relaxed state. He paused in front of it, only to push the door open.

Rachel felt odd as they walked through the door, almost like they were a... She blushed a bright red. Like a newly wedded couple! Her blushing only deepen as she thought about, other thoughts as well, but quickly shook her head.

'Don't think about that. You know very well, as much as you love this, you can't keep this going.'

Rachel frowned until she felt George bend down some, letting her feet touch. Standing up on her own, she noticed that George was looking at her funny.

"What?" She asked turning to look down at him. His face looked serious but his eyes where wide, as if he was realizing something.

"George?"She asked softly beginning to reach out towards him.

He took her hand and slowly began to stand up. He was so close to her body it almost made her shiver. Fully standing he brought her hand up and let his mouth slowly touch it.

Rachel couldn't help but hold her breath as his lips touched her. Moving her hand so that her wrist was facing up, he began to kiss it , then letting his lips move up her arm he kissed each spot slowly. Rachel found herself closing her eyes and leaning into George some.

"George... I... oh."

Her body went stiff when she felt George's mouth touch her neck. His right hand was still holding her left arm and now his left hand had moved to her back, holding her closer to him. Letting her free hand rest on his shoulder, she let him continue to kiss her neck. She gave a sigh but felt she had to say something to him.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm going to put you in danger."

George mumbled something, but his arm only tighten around her more. Rachel couldn't help but laugh just a little.

"I mean it George, if I stay I risk putting you in danger with Wong, or even getting you in trouble with Raymond."

"Sometimes, my gentle Rachel, one has to take a risk to gain it all."

George lifted his head to look at her eyes, which were wide as coins. Stroking the side of her face, he realized he still had his gloves on. Pulling each off with his mouth so that he could keep holding her, he tossed them somewhere to a corner. Setting his hand back on her cheek, he noticed how warm she felt. Her eyes were closed again and he so dearly wanted to look at them.

"Look at me Rachel."

She opened her eyes as she looked deeply into his.

He could only sigh."You take my breath away."

Rachel couldn't help but look away from him. "You say such sweet things..."

She began to push away from him. 'Why do I do these things?'

"But they're only words."

She noticed the hurt look on his face, and slowly inside she was dying.

"I have to go now George. I don't need help, I'm feeling fine and AH!"

George had firmly put his hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him. He had pinned her against his desk with his body.

"You're right. They are only words and I can never tell you how I feel. Words just can't show it."

"George, I..."

He leaned forward, pressing his mouth hard against her's. For a moment she panicked. She felt as if she was being over powered and that was a feeling she didn't like, however feeling his hands on her hips and their bodies so tight together, her mind quickly forgot. She let her hands rest on his shoulders until the kiss deepen and she had to wrap her arms around his neck. Feeling his hands ride up her side she shivered.

In the past, Wong had touched her body like that, or at least tried, and she always felt disguised and sick. But George, when he touched her, her heart pumped fast and her body felt as if it were on fire. She gasped when she felt his hand on her breast but she only let her own rest on top of his.

"Do you always blush like that?" He asked softly as his cheek brushed against her's.

"Only with you." She purred back letting her lips kiss the base of his throat.

"Good."

He growled some causing a quiver of delight to run through her.

Letting her hands move from his back to his chest she squeezed his biceps some. She felt his body go tense.

They had both been breathing heavy as if they had been running a mile. George let his forehead rest against hers.

"You're addicting Rachel. Just a little of you makes me want more."

"Oh George, I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

She felt his hands fist a little. "Why do you keep trying to leave?" He moved his head some to look at her.

She only looked down. "I'm so use to running, it just feels like something I'm suppose to do."

She felt his hand rest under her chin and lift it up. She saw in the faint light of the room his purple eyes. They held a pain that only she knew was there. Taking one of her hands he placed it against his chest.

"Don't you understand. Every time you pull away... I slowly die away. It eats me alive that I can't be with you, that I can't see your face when I wake up or feel you in my arms when I fall asleep. You're a part of me, a part of my heart and a part of my soul. Rachel you make me feel whole."

Rachel's mouth had fallen open as her eyes looked at him widely. He looked so pained and tormented. She felt her wall begin to break and crumble with each word he said.

"I want to stay but..."

Suddenly George picked her up by her waist and made her sit on his desk. Leaning into her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, he kissed her hard.

Putting his weight on one arm behind her, he let his other hand lace fingers with her's. She found herself leaning back into him.

"You always leave Rachel, but to night, you're not getting away from me."

She looked up at him and noticed the odd hungry look in his eyes. Feeling his hand rub down her thigh, she shivered and wrapped her legs around him tighter. Picking her up by her hips, he kissed her once again as he turned and began to walk. Looking over her shoulder slightly to see where they were going, she smirked as she saw his bedroom door. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck she cooed into his neck.

"No, I don't think will be leaving you tonight."


	19. Chapter 19

The sun shone through the window as it rose into the morning sky. A hand reached out from under the sheets, grabbing a pair of glasses off the window sill. Jill sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, placing the glasses on her face. She blinked and looked around the apartment.

"Rachel? Are you here?"

She got out of bed and walked around the room. She knew if Rachel had been there she would see her. Jill looked at the other bed. It was still made.

"Did she not come home last night?"

The teen began to panic. It wasn't like her friend to not come home. Something must have gone wrong.

"What if she got hurt... or... what if she got caught? What am I gonna do? I can't call up the station and just be like... uh hey did you catch a thief last night!"

Jill paced around the apartment and looked over at the phone. "Maybe... maybe I could call and ask for Sai. He could tell me something like that. But... that would sound weird. Why would some ask for a curtain cop?"

Taking a deep breath she sat down on her bed again and looked at the door.

"Okay girl... just relax. Maybe she stayed somewhere last night. Maybe she was home and she just left early and you didn't hear her. Oh... Rachel, where are you? What could you be doing?"

Her eyes landed on the phone again. She really felt like she needed to talk to someone just to calm her nerves. She reached under her pillow and pulled out Sai's hat. She still had the napkin he gave her with his number. It was a direct line to his desk at the station.

"I know I shouldn't... but..."

Without finishing her out loud thought, she picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number.

---

A few strands of sunlight danced through the curtain letting itself lick over the two sleeping lovers. Entwined in each other, it was George who woke first. The warmth of Rachel's body and the softness of the bed made him feel more drowsy, but the light of day just wouldn't stay away from his eyes.

Slowly flicking them opening, he looked at the body beside him. Her skin looked a soft rosy pink that was slowly being over taken by a honey orange. He only wished he could look at her like that all day.

However he knew Raymond would soon come checking on him and a nude woman in bed was not quite the normal watch up call he was use too. George couldn't help the smile though that came to his face.

'Wouldn't that be something to see Raymond react to this.' He chuckled quietly to himself until another thought came to him.

Wong. Last night, after they made love, she had told him everything. He had no idea Wong played so cruelly. And it bothered him greatly that he had so much power over her.

'Let me help you. I'm sure...'

'No. I don't want anything to happen. I won't let anything bad happen to anyone I care for.'

George sighed as he remembered their conversation.

'Well at least now, I know who to repay for harming you Rachel.' His eyes narrowed as he thought about Wong touching her in anyway.

Rachel gave a sigh and curled into him more, breaking his train of thought. Letting his arm come to rest on her side, he felt the smooth skin under his hand. Memories of last night came back to him and he closed his eyes as he let his chin rest on her head. Her soft breathing was relaxing.

'The world just needs to go away, just for a little while,' he thought.

A waking moan made him pull back a little to see Rachel slowly being to wake. She looked at his chest for a moment then up at him. A soft blush had formed on her cheeks and George found himself putting his hand on it. He let his thumb brush against the pink skin and softly smiled. Leaning forward to give her a soft kiss, he whispered against her mouth.

"Ma belle rose rougissant."

She smiled."What did you say?"

He brushed some of her hair behind her ear and gave her another kiss before answering. "My beautiful blushing rose."

She bit her lip, he noticed she did this when she was trying to hide something. Like a giggle. "I didn't know you spoke French."

"I have to speak many languages in my career. You meet a lot of interesting people."

Rachel frown as she thought of something."You meet a lot of creeps in mine."

George smiled a little. "I'm sure you speak creep quite well."

She looked up at him with a smirk."Are you also this humorous in the morning?"

"No." He replied as he lend in to kiss her collar bone."It must just be you."

---

Sitting back in his chair, Sai shook his head lightly listening to the voice on the phone. He never expected her to call and though he was glad to hear her voice, he didn't like how upset she sounded.

"I'm sure everything is fine. You just need to relax."

Domon walked by his desk and Sai glanced up at him. He covered up the speaker part of the phone and sighed.

"What's going on? Emergency call? Please don't tell me you're trying to talk someone in off the ledge of a building."

"No, it's um... you remember Jill right?"

"Oh. You making personal calls during business hours? You're gonna get in trouble." Domon smiled, taunting his partner.

"No. She's upset about something and she called me." He paused and quickly uncovered the speaker when he heard his name called.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Sorry, someone stopped by my desk for a second."

Domon shook his head and walked off.

"Look, I'm sure she's fine. No, no one has reported any robberies from last night. No one has been brought in either. Please, just calm down."

The young officer became quiet again as he listened to Jill rattle off more worries. He couldn't understand most of what she was saying, she was speaking to fast. A smirk crossed his lips as he thought of a way to change the subject.

"Am I going to have to come down there and make you calm down?"

His eyes went wide and he held the phone away from his ear. She didn't think his comment was all that funny and was letting him know.

A couple other officers at their desks looked over at him. Sai blushed with embarrassment and slid down in his chair.

Putting the phone back to his ear he sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just wanted you to stop worrying."

He became quiet as his father walked by his desk. He looked up at the man with a nervous grin but relaxed when his father just smiled and walked away.

"Look, I really have to get going. I have work to do and... hey, come on now it's alright. Are you crying? No... okay okay... it just sounded like it. Look, I'm sure everything is fine. Maybe she just stayed out last night. What? No. I don't know what she would be doing but still. Please, just relax, okay?"

He let another sigh escape his lips. He wished he could talk to her in person, it was hard to be comforting over the phone.

After a moment he was going to say something when he heard yelling on the other side.

"What are you doing? Who are you talking?"

There was a click and then silence.

Sai blinked a couple times and then hung up the receiver. "Uh... good bye."

He glanced around the office and the few people still looking at him. Quickly he picked up a pen and started filling out papers on his desk.

---

"Where the HELL have you been?"

Rachel's mouth snapped shut. 'Okay, pretending to wake up early isn't going to work.' She shook her head some.

"It doesn't matter, who were you talking to?"

She glanced at the phone. Jill made a mad face and placed her hands on her hips.

"No it does matter. You weren't here last night and you didn't come home. What were you doing?"

She began to tap her foot as she rose a brow.

Rachel looked around the room for a moment. 'Think think! I was just spending the night with the greatest man alive. Oh by the way he's the Cat too.' She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"A um, I was pulling a all nighter."

"With out telling me about it? What a bunch of crap!"

Rachel frowned."Well who the hell were you talking to?"

"I asked you first!"

The two girls glared at each other for a moment until the phone rang.

Jill's face showed a slight sign of terror.

Rachel raised a brow and hurried over to it.

"I GOT IT!" Jill jumped at it picking it up before Rachel could.

"What are you so scared about?" She narrowed her eyes some.

"Hello? Oh... yeah... hi... It's for you..." Jill turned giving Rachel the phone, who was eying her strangely.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, Wong is rather upset today."

"Argo?"

"Yes, now listen, something happened last night and he's really upset. You two stay in your place for today. I don't want to see any trouble happen. Okay?"

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up. Talk to ya later."

"What upset Wong?" Jill asked as Rachel realized she had been listening to the conversation.

"You little sneak!" Rachel hung up the phone.

"Why Is Wong upset?"

"Hell if I know!"

"You do know! Tell me!"

Rachel made a face as if to think. Then more calmly, she spoke. "Who were you talking to?"

Jill's nose scrunched up some in thought. "You tell me, I'll tell you?"

Rachel gave a sigh. "If I tell... will you keep calm?"

Jill laughed. "Of course! You're gonna have to promise me you won't yell though when I tell you."

Rachel raised a brow once more. Something told her she already knew the answer for this one. "I promise I won't yell."

"Ok... umm.."

Jill began to play with her finger nail. "I've been secretly meeting Sai at night."

"You've been doing what? Are you stupid? You're going to get hurt!"

"You said you wouldn't yell! It wasn't even my idea! Sai set it up! He got Argo to help!"

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "That man gets into everything. Is that who you were talking to?"

Jill looked down and nodded slightly. "Yes, I got scared when you weren't home. I panicked and I called Sai."

"He gave you his home number?"

"No. I called his desk."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she bit her tongue to keep from yelling. "You called the station? Oh, Jill, what were you thinking?"

"I was scared something happened to you. You never stay out all night." Jill looked up at Rachel. "Well? Where were you last night?"

"Me? Uh... I wasn't done talking about you. How long have you been doing this?" Rachel glanced around the room. She wasn't sure how to explain what she did last night to her friend.

"For about a month. Now it's your turn. Fess up!" Jill crossed her arms over her chest.

Rachel sighed and tried to collect her thoughts. "It's a long story."

"Well then make it short. Where were you?"

"I'm getting to that. Jill, I know who the Cat is."

Jill raised a brow slightly confused. "You were out spying all night? You didn't think to call me?"

"No, that's not what I was doing."

"Well then what were you doing then?"

"Um... well..."

Rachel looked down at her feet.

"Okay first off you can't say a DAMN thing to anyone else. Not even your kiss-a-boo boyfriend okay?"

Jill blushed a little but then nodded.

"Alright. I found out who the Cat was when I was trying to get that book for Wong. Remember?"

"Yeah, the one the you didn't get... oooooh." Jill smiled a large grin.

"Stop that!"Rachel pushed her a little.

Jill laughed but let her go on. "I thought you were acting kind of odd."

"Among other things. Anyway, He didn't know I knew, until last night. Wong had set a trap for him. To unmask him. I had to stop Wong. That's why I was out last night. And every night so far. I had to spy on Wong to figure out what he was going to do."

"You still haven't told me who the Cat is."

"I'm getting to that! So I followed the Cat and was able to help him. And I er... confessed who I was."

"YOU WHAT?"

Rachel felt like she shrunk. Jill seemed to be looming over her with a dark presents.

"And you said what I was doing as bad?"

"Now listen... there's uh... more."

"What could be worst?"

"Well, the Cat, it's George."

Jill's mouth fell open. "You're kidding?"

"No."

"Fancy pants George? Mr. Business man? That guy from the park?"

Rachel nodded.

"No friggin way..."

"It's a long story but yeah so now you know." She gave a half smile and began to turn when Jill spoke up again.

"What a second? What were you doing all night with him and oh my god you DIDN'T?"

Rachel's face turned bright red. "Uh..."

"RACHEL!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You're breaking your own rule!"

"I know! I'm sorry Jill. You must think so low of me."

"Little Miss No Relationship. Ohhh yeaaah."

Rachel looked at Jill who had a large grin on her face. "You perv!"

Jill only laughed. "Did ya make a man out of him?"

"Stop it!" Rachel marched off towards the kitchen.

"Did the neighbors call to complain?"

"Shut up!"

"Did you use protection?"

"What the hell? How do you even know about such things? You better not be!"

"Why? You did."

"I'm older!"

Jill only laughed. "Suuuuure."

"Oh shut up." Rachel flopped into a chair over whelmed.

"You're to much."

"I bet it was too."

"JILL!"

---

About an hour later, and more detail of what was going on in the girls' lives, not that much detail about one, they were sitting at the table talking about what to do.

"How do you think he did it?"

Jill raised a brow at Rachel's question. "Who?"

"Your little cop. How did he get Argo to help him?"

"Oh. I don't know. I ask him, but he never tells me. I worry about him still. I can see it every time I'm with him. It really hurts him to lie to his father."

Rachel smiled slightly. "Well, he's got it bad for you."

Sighing, Jill put her head down on the table. " I feel guilty though. I mean if I was just the normal girl he thought I was at first, then he wouldn't have to lie."

"Jill, trust me. He never thought you were normal." Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"I just wish I could spend time with him and not worry about getting caught. We can never meet in the same place. Even though I smile and I'm happy, in the back of my head I worry. He's pointed it out before. That no matter where we are I'm always looking around to make sure no one sees us." Jill lifted her head up and rested her chin on the table top. "I think I make him worry too."

Rachel reached out and ruffled her friend's hair. She tried to think of something she could say to lighten the mood. "Well, you better slow down. You'll run out of places for your dates."

Jill huffed out an unamused breath. "Hey, t least I don't go back to his place after foiling the boss's evil plan."

Rachel got a flat expression on her face and gave the other girl a slight glare. "You better not be going back to his house. You're too young for that kind of thing."

Jill smirked and laughed sitting up some. "Oh yeah, he'd never be able to lie about that one to his daddy."

Shaking her head, Rachel joined in laughing. "Jill, you're bad."

"I know. So what are you going to do about George?" Jill took a deep breath to stop laughing. "What are we going to do about anything?"

Rachel frowned."Who knows." She began to study the bottle of pop before her. "I don't know what I want anymore. Everything is different now. And George..."

"Honey bunny."

"Shut up." Rachel looked at Jill.

The girl grinned again but then changed the subject."It's great for you cause you're both thieves, my boyfriend's a cop."

"It's not as great as you think. It would be just competition between the Cat and I. Trying to out do the other. We're not a team like you and I."

Jill nodded a sadly. "Both of us aren't having much fun with our boyfriends like we should."

Rachel sighed. "Things would be better off if Wong didn't have control over us."

"Everything would be A LOT better with out Wong."

"Yeah, and as much as I hate to say it. He's clever."

"He's a bastard."

"A clever bastard." Rachel took a sip from her bottle."If only he messed up and the cops could pin... something..."She looked up as she began to realize something.

Jill only sighed, not noticing Rachel's cunning look. "Yeah, if they could just pin something on him, we be free and..."

"Do you want to make your boyfriend look good in his daddy's eyes?"

Jill looked at her. "What are you talking about?" It was then she noticed the look. "Oh no Rachel... you have that look. What are you thinking?"

"Jill, it's brilliant."

"What it is it?"

"I can't believe I never thought about it before."

"Thought of what?"

"And I think we could pull it off too."

"PULL OFF WHAT!" Jill was almost heaving as she growled out the words.

Rachel looked at her and then laughed. "We're gonna get Wong."

"Get him what?" Jill asked confused.

"Pin him for the cops."

"Leave a clue?"

"Leave a clue."

Jill looked at her in shock. "But what?"

Rachel went on thinking. "What could we get and not have him know?"

"Rachel... Rachel... RACHEL!"

She turned to look at Jill.

"What?"

"That's crazy. If we get caught doing it, Wong will kill us. Seriously! And if we screw up the cops might find us! It's too risky!"

Rachel gave a smile. "Well, someone once told me, you sometimes have to take a risk to gain everything."


End file.
